A Hanyou Reborn, Kagome's Change Of Heart
by WackyWisher
Summary: Kagome chooses to leave after witnessing Inu and Kikyo kissing. Now six years later she's all grown up and moving into her first apartment. Kagomes life is finally starting to get normal. But what happens when the past returns to haunt her? Read2FindOut
1. Moving on, Moving in

The girl with long raven hair and chocolate eyes, the one who had disappeared, had returned. She was now sitting on the edge of the bone eater's well. She was beautiful, sitting there solemnly waiting for the dog hanyou to find her. And find her he did. A cool breeze blew across them as she turned her chocolate gaze towards him, her raven tresses whirled around her face. She didn't smile and her eyes held a silent mourning for the decision she had made just moments before. The hanyou stopped to gaze at her in awe, he knew right then why she had come, and he knew he had been the one who made the wrong choice.  
  
' Kagome', his mind whispered. Kagome rose to her feet, turning to face him.  
  
" I went back to the present and thought it over, wondering about you and Kikyo... and me," Kagome said slowly, her words brave but underneath she was crumbling. Her saddening tone struck a chord in the hanyou's heart, and he hung his head.  
  
" Kagome, I'm so..," He stopped himself, and lifted his gaze to look into her pained expression.  
  
" It's okay, I understand how you feel and because of that I convinced myself that I couldn't stay here with you," She replied. Inuyasha looked down, clenching his fist.  
  
" Kagome until I met you I never trusted a living soul, but I watched you shed tears for my sake, you've always stayed by my side, when ever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy but I, I'm not suppose to be all ease and cheerful. Kikyo, Kikyo came after me and lost her life, it's only right that I repay her with my own life," He told her, trying to get her to understand his decision.  
  
Kagome nodded. " Um hm... I can't compete with Kikyo, because after all I'm still alive". Kagome sighed sitting back down on the well's edge.  
  
" I've given a lot of thought about Kikyo, she and I are completely different, there's all this talk that I'm the reincarnation of her. Even if that is true, I'm still not Kikyo. See my heart belongs to me," She paused, " Here's the thing, I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has, something that we share, we're alike in our desire to be with you". She stopped glancing up at Inuyasha and a small smile graced her lips.  
  
" Strange you know, the moment it hit me that Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better. The desire to be with you gives us a common bond, that's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you," She said. Inuyasha looked at her, surprised by this,  
  
' Kagome, all this time I've been wanting to see you too, but....', Inuyasha hung his head at this thought. Kagome stood taking a few steps toward him, to take hold of one clawed hand.  
  
" Inuyasha, I would like to be with you... but I know it would be wrong of me to stay and put such a burden on your shoulders," She said. Inuyasha looked up to her sad eyes that told him everything. She sighed, that small smile returning, as she forced herself to be cheerful.  
  
" So, I've decided that I'm not going to return after this... I just wanted to bring you the jewel shards.... and to see you one last time," She spoke truly. Inuyasha looked down at their hands as she placed the small bottle containing two shards in his hand, and closed his fingers around it.  
  
" Kagome... I," He stopped himself again, as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Try not to get yourself killed, and take good care of Shippo and the others... all right?," She whispered, her vioce cracking slightly as her sadness began to over whelm her. Inuyasha had no words, no words that could describe the heart wrenching pain that resonated from her. He nodded, and she brightened slightly before backing away from him. He could only watch her as she moved to the well's edge, he had no means to stop her, even if his heart was crying out for her to stay. She turned back to him one last time, giving a cheerful smile.  
  
" Take care, Inuyasha," She said. Kagome pushed herself off the edge and as she disappeared through the well, Inuyasha felt his heart break.  
  
" Kagome....don't," He uttered. But it was too late. She was gone, and there was no way he could possibly help it. Just gone.  
  
The day was bright, and clear. Nothing was better then the beginning of a new day. Kagome slumped out of bed to get ready. Today she was moving into her new apartment, to start her new life. To be on her own.  
  
" Kagome the movers are here, hurry up," Her mother called from outside her door. Kagome grumbled getting to her feet and pulling on a pair of pants she had laid out the night before, and then left on the long t- shirt she'd worn to bed. She pushed back her bangs as pulled on a head band to hold back her now chin length hair, and exited her room.  
  
" Good morning, have a nice sleep?," Her mother greeted her, smiling as always. Kagome shone with a beaming smile, but inside she was shaking. Kagome put on a brave face as she headed down stairs to greet the movers.  
  
" Good morning, I have the boxes upstairs in my room, if you could just follow me," She said, gesturing for the two beefy men to follow her. Up in her room, the were stacks of boxes waiting to be moved to her new apartment just down town. She pointed them out to the movers, and grabbed a box herself as they began to unload her room.  
  
It took only an hour to empty her room completely, and before she knew it she was waving farewell to her mother and brother as she drove off towards her new beginning. Her apartment was perfect, just right for her. It was small with one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Everything she needed, plus one spare room just in case of some company. For the moment the apartment was empty, except her room which held her brand new queen size bed, and all her belongings and clothes. Tomorrow she would shop for furniture.  
  
" This is the last box, Miss Higurashi. Could you sign here please," one tall man asked her, after placing the last box to the floor, and holding a clipboard to her. Kagome smiled taking it, and initializing on the line, before handing it back.  
  
" Thank you so much," She said, as he smiled and exited her apartment. Kagome sighed in relief, and placed her hands firmly on her hips, as she gazed proudly around her new home.  
  
" This is it Kagome, your very own apartment, your all grown up now," She said to herself. She giggled listening to her vioce bounce off the white walls, and leaned down to pick up the box at her feet. Moving quickly to unpack it with the rest of her things.  
  
It took her most of the morning just to unpack, and by two thirty she was exhausted, collapsing down on her large bedroom mattress. She smiled to herself enjoying it's softness and cuddled up for a nice long nap.  
  
Night fell soon, as Kagome slept. She woke as her phone rang noisily in the stillness of the apartment. She grumbled about it being to far away, as she crawled out of bed and picked up the phone on the floor of her room.  
  
" H-hello?," She answered, stifling a yawn.  
  
" Kagome, I just wanted to call and see how thing's are working out?," Came her mother's cheerful tone. Kagome shook her head.  
  
" I'm fine, everything is moved in, only thing left to do is get some furniture. I was actually in the middle of a nap, before you called," Kagome replied, just as cheerful. Her mother laughed, and said something muffled. She was probably talking to Sota.  
  
" Well, I'm sorry to have woken you. If you like dear, I would be happy to go furniture shopping with you tomorrow," Her mother offered. Kagome smiled warmly, leaning her back against the cool surface of the wall.  
  
" That would be great, I'd enjoy that and if Sota's not busy bring him along as well. We'll need a man to carry the bags," Kagome chuckled.  
  
" Why don't you ask him to come, hold on he's right here," The was a pause, where muffled voices exchanged and the phone was passed.  
  
" Hello," came a deep voice. Kagome still wasn't use to the sudden change of his voice. In fact, allot had changed over the past six years. Sota was a teenager now, almost a grown man, and she still couldn't get use to it, the same with the absence of her grandfather. Who had passed away nearly four years before.  
  
" Hey, big man, would you like to go furniture hunting with me tomorrow? I'd love for you to come," Kagome asked, smiling. She heard him sigh, and her mother scold him for something.  
  
" I guess so, Mom wouldn't have it any other way," He mumbled. Kagome laughed, leaning her head against the wall, and looking up at her ceiling.  
  
" Oh Sota if you have plans already there's no need for you to come. We can spend time together another day," She laughed. Sota sighed again, mumbling something to his mother, who yelled.  
  
" All right, I'll see you tomorrow then, at lunch but after that I have something else to do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kagome," He replied.  
  
" Yes, tomorrow then, bye," She said, smiling as she hung up the phone. She laughed, looking out her balcony window. Getting to her feet, and went to open it. She stepped out to her small balcony area. Kagome took a deep breath, savoring the feel of wind brushing gently across her pale skin, and the ruffle of her short hair against her neck. She savored the feeling of being free, and on her own. The chance she had of starting a new.  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, casting shadows on the sleeping from of Kagome, she sighed contentedly, dreaming of a peaceful day. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open, and she shielded them from the intruding sun, as she pushed the sheets from her body.  
  
" Another day, another morning.... I need some coffee," She muttered, rolling out of bed. She landed with a thump to the floor, cursing the height of the bed she still wasn't use to, and clabbered to her feet, stumbling slightly in her morning slump. She wandered over to her closet, swinging open the doors to get herself some sweat pants and a shirt for her morning run. She had started taking morning runs since the end of high school, she would go every morning around the block, then pick up some coffee at the local shop. It was a great way to start the day, and wake herself up.  
  
Kagome laced up her running shoes, and stood up shoving a couple of dollars in her sweat pants pocket, and her keys. She left after that sure to lock the door, and headed down the hall. She took the stairs instead of the elevator. Outside the air was crisp, nipping at her nose as Autumn approached this side of the world. Kagome started off down the street, scanning the area, and greeting the few people she passed who were up at this hour. It was a brisk run, and she was barely out of breath as she approached the coffee shop.  
  
The bell on the door rang cheerfully, as she pushed it open to enter the shop. The strong fragrance of many different coffee blends met her nose, and she inhaled deeply welcoming the unique smell. She stood in the long line, her smile the brightest of the grumbling business people who needed their coffee. She stood gazing at the list of different blends, trying to decide what she'd like to try.  
  
" Can I help you?," Someone asked, Kagome awoke from her daze and stared blankly at the girl behind the counter. The line had moved quickly, a little to quick.  
  
" Oh, umm.... I guess I'll have a mocha blend, cream and two sugars," Kagome replied a bit rushed. The girl smiled typing into the register which beeped cheerfully.  
  
" Two dollars and fifty two cents," The girl replied. Kagome pulled out three dollars handing it to her, and waited for her change, and coffee.  
  
Kagome sipped her coffee attentively, savoring the taste. She enjoyed her coffee, very much as she started back to her apartment. She was enjoying her coffee so much that she didn't pay much attention to where she was going, and ended up bumping into something, or rather someone. She stumbled surprised and would of spilt her coffee if a strong arm hadn't shot out to steady her. Kagome sighed and looked up to her savior.  
  
" I'm so sorry," The man apologized. Kagome stared at him wide eyed. His brown hair, was long pulled back in a low pony tail, and his eyes were an intense blue that focused solely on her. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart began to race.  
  
" K- Koga?," She asked quietly. The man looked at her confused, dropping his grip from her arm.  
  
" Pardon, but do I know you?," He asked, gazing at her closely. Kagome felt herself blush, as she nearly dropped her cup again.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry you, you just look like some one I use to know," She stuttered. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her brightly.  
  
" Well, that's interesting. But, my name is Corey," He said, offering her his hand. Kagome hesitated, but toke it anyway, forcing a smile.  
  
" Hi, I'm Kagome. Look I'm sorry about the whole bumping into you thing," She said, dropping her grip. Corey simply smiled shaking his head.  
  
" No problem, I wasn't really watching where I was going either. Say would you like to join me for some coffee?," He asked looking hopeful. Kagome blushed again. He certainly moved in fast, just like Koga.  
  
" Oh, well actually I was on my way to meet someone," She mumbled. Corey's smile flickered, but didn't fade.  
  
" A boyfriend?," He questioned. Kagome laughed, shaking her head.  
  
" No, no, my mother," She laughed. Corey laughed as well.  
  
" All right, well maybe we'll bump into each other again," Corey smiled. Kagome nodded, hoping not to.  
  
" Okay, it was nice meeting you Corey, bye," She said, starting down the street again. Her mind was racing, he looked exactly like Koga, only minus the pointy ears and tail. Was it just her imagination.  
  
The afternoon consisted of going to practically every furniture in Japan. Kagome's mother had insisted on going to as many as possible to find just what her daughter wanted. Kagome had her couch, a chair, table, double size bed and mattress, and a few corner tables and lamps. To her this was far to much but her mother insisted, and Kagome listened. The things were being delivered the next day to her apartment, and Kagome couldn't help but feel excited. At lunch the two woman were to meet up with Sota at a restaurant to enjoy a quick lunch together.  
  
" Where is that boy?," Kagome's mother exclaimed, her irritation rising as she checked her watch again. Kagome merely slouched, her elbow resting on the table and head hidden, discreetly behind her hand as she sipped her soda. Sota was late, about thirty minutes and Kagome's mother was a bit frantic.  
  
" I can't believe your brother, I told him to be here on time, but of course not, he's so irresponsible. I swear he'll be my end," She ranted. Kagome only half listened, nodding ever so often. She was thinking again of the man she had met this morning, how he was so similar to Koga, even his name, Corey, almost the same. Kagome sighed heavily, turning her gaze to the shop windows across the street, and watched the sun's reflection, and the people.  
  
" Kagome,... Kagome". Kagome snapped out of her trace to look at her mother's stern face. She smiled.  
  
" What?," She asked, quite lost as to what her mother had said.  
  
" You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?," Her mother asked. Kagome bit her lip pensively, and took a sip of her drink.  
  
" Sorry, I'm just tired," She replied, lifting her head from it's perch, and sitting straight. Her mother smiled at her sympathetically, reaching across the table to pat her hand.  
  
" It's all right, it's been a long day, hasn't it?," She said. Kagome nodded, grabbing onto her mothers hand, and giving it a squeeze.  
  
" Yeah, but it was a good day, a really good day, if only Sota would show up," Kagome sighed, turning to look out the window again. She did feel tired but she didn't want to go home until she could see Sota. She felt like she needed to talk to him, see how he was, they had never been close, and soon she felt they would never get the chance. Just then the waiter approached them, followed by a lofty Sota.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," Sota called, taking his seat next to Kagome. Their mother frowned at him, letting go of Kagome's hand to shake a finger in his face.  
  
" Sota I told you to get here on time, you need to learn how to be more responsible, we've been waiting for over half an hour," She practically yelled. Sota's face flushed with embarrassment as a few people looked over to see the commotion.  
  
" Mom, please people are looking," He hushed under his breath. Kagome laughed slapping his back.  
  
" Oh Sota, don't be such a baby," She teased. Sota's face grew darker, and he slouched down, until his mother stopped ranting. Kagome felt sorry for him but couldn't help but smile at his red face.  
  
" So, did you get anything good?," He asked Kagome, sitting up straight when the rant was done. Kagome nodded, laughing.  
  
" Lot's of good things, which I don't think I necessarily need, but my apartment will certainly be full," She replied, sipping her drink. Sota nodded, drumming his fingers on the table for no reason. Kagome smiled.  
  
" Sota, how's school going?, do you like your teachers?," Kagome asked. Sota nodded.  
  
" Yeah, it's all right. I've got some good teacher's, and stuff," He replied. Kagome nodded, sipping the rest of her drink, until it was gone. Her mother flagged down the waiter ordering more soda and a pizza for the table. After that not much happened and soon Kagome found she was on her way home, feeling quite full and pleasant. The day had turned out to be a success, and she felt she could just relax when she finally got home. 


	2. Returning to Change

A searing pain, not one from a bruise when touched or a deep wound. But one in his soul and his heart. The image of those sad brown eyes, and wisps of raven hair was burned into his eyelids. He could not escape his guilt through day nor night. Why had he let her go, his tortured mind would ask. Why. A top his silver head, two white dog ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. He paused his thoughts, as a familiar scent filled his nose, and a scowl crossed his features.  
  
" I told you Monk, I don't need your sympathy," Inuyasha growled, not even glancing back to look at his friend. Miroku heaved a heavy sigh, and took a seat beside the hanyou.  
  
" Inuyasha, it is pointless to just sit here, and watch the well, she won't come back, she just won't".  
  
" It's been six years, how much longer do you plan to wait?," The monk asked, his gaze turning to the well Inuyasha watched so intently.  
  
" I will wait as long as it takes, the time will come, and she will return, so I will wait," Inuyasha replied stubbornly. Miroku shook his head, and clabbered to his feet, approaching the old well. He leaned over the side staring into it's depths, he eyed the hanyou, who watched him fervently with intense golden eyes.  
  
" Why not go and get her, instead of waiting around, because I know she's not going to come back herself," Miroku mused, studying Inuyasha's physic. He sat down on the well's edge, waiting for a reply, but only got a growl. Inuyasha realized then the monk spoke the truth, and he foolishly spent six years waiting for Kagome to return.  
  
" Fine then, I will go... but I'm not coming back," He replied, swiftly getting to his feet. Miroku raised a questioning brow.  
  
" What do you mean, do you intend to stay in Kagome's time?," He asked. Inuyasha nodded firmly, and jumped to land beside Miroku on the well. He looked at the monk with determination, and held out his hand to him, balancing on his edge. Miroku took it wearily.  
  
" Monk, you take care of Shippo and Sango, and yourself of course," The hanyou all but demanded. Miroku nodded, his attention draw to the glittering Shiko no tama, that hung around Inuyasha's neck. Beautiful in it's entirety. Miroku dropped his grasp from Inuyasha's hand, and smiled.  
  
" All right, you take care as well," He replied, standing to step back from the well.  
  
" Right, good-bye Miroku," Inuyasha said. He smiled then, something he had not done in six years, as he jumped into the well, letting the darkness swallow him.  
  
The door bell rang, surprising a certain brown eyed girl, as she stumbled towards her apartment door. She opened the door, and smiled graciously at the man who stood in a tan jump suit, with a clip board in his hands.  
  
" We have your furniture here, Miss Higurashi," The man said, reading a sheet on his clipboard. Kagome smiled, taking the board when he handed it to her, to initial her name, then handed it back.  
  
" Great, if you could just bring it in, then I can direct you to where it belongs," Kagome replied, holding open the door. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she watched her new things be brought in.  
  
It seemed to take forever to move in everything and put it in the right spot, and Kagome was relieved when it was all through.  
  
" Thank you so much for your help," She said again, as she ushered the men from her apartment. They all nodded to her, and she finally closed the door leaning against it to admire her things. She nearly skipped over to her fluffy soft couch, and pounced on to it, sinking deep into the cushions, and smelling it's newness. She marveled at it's softness, but paused when she heard the muffled sound of her phone ringing. She rolled off the couch, and reached underneath it coming up with her blue cordless phone.  
  
" Hello?," She answered. On the other end, she heard someone laugh.  
  
" Guess what?," A deep voice asked. Kagome recognized it immediately, smiling.  
  
" What Sota?," She asked, getting herself excited as she plopped down on her couch again. He laughed again, only adding to her giddy mood.  
  
" Someone showed up looking for you today, he was very keen as to see you," Sota chimed. Kagome bit her lip, wondering what he meant.  
  
" Are they still their, who was it, someone I know?," She questioned, cuddling the phone closer to her ear, so to hear his reply better.  
  
" Yeah, he's still here, standing right beside me... would you like to talk to him?," Sota asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow, thinking it over.  
  
" Give me a clue as to who it is?," She asked. Sota laughed, but this time it annoyed her.  
  
" All right, he's tall, brown hair..... and well, why don't talk to him," Sota laughed. His laughter faded as the phone was passed, and Kagome felt herself become nervous.  
  
" Hello, Kagome is that you?," A familiar voice rang through the phone. Kagome gasped, trying to match the voice to a name. She paused thinking, then when it clicked she giggled.  
  
" Oh, Hojo is that you, what a surprise," She exclaimed bouncing on her couch. Across the line Hojo laughed, hearing her bubbly voice.  
  
" Yes, it's me. I came looking for you, I had no idea you had moved. Well it has been a long time since we talked, what has it been, about three years right?," He asked. Kagome nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, and laughed.  
  
" Ha, yeah, so how are you?," She asked, folding her legs underneath her to get comfortable.  
  
" I'm great, up for my P.H.D in a year or two, what about you?," He replied. Kagome smiled.  
  
" Wow, your going to be a doctor how exciting," She exclaimed. Hojo laughed.  
  
" Yes, I'd like to work with children, and thought I'd go out for being a pediatrician," He replied, Kagome was touched by his dream of doctoring.  
  
" Oh, that's so wonderful," She mused. Hojo chuckled slightly embarrassed.  
  
" Yeah, well what about you, how is school?," He asked again. Kagome felt herself blush, feeling ashamed of her own story.  
  
" Well, actually I went to a two year school, and now I'm working as an intern at a local lawyer's office, it's not as great as being a doctor," She replied, sheepishly. Hojo laughed merrily.  
  
" Don't be silly, you can be anything you want, as long as it makes you happy, and maybe you'll find something exciting," He replied. Kagome giggled, relaxing into her pillow soft couch.  
  
" Say, Hojo would you like to come over, I'd enjoy some company and it'll give us a chance to catch up," Kagome asked, hopeful.  
  
" I'd love to Kagome, where do you live?," He asked. Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll come pick you up. I'll be over in a jiff," She told him. She hung up not even waiting for his reply, and went to put on a pair of jeans.  
  
Kagome charged up the shrine's step, she had taken a longer time getting ready then intended, and now she felt sorry for keeping Hojo waiting. Her heart beat against her chest as she raced up and up. When she got to the top, she sighed in relief, and headed straight for her house. She paused a moment when she spotted her brother walking towards her, followed by a tall brown haired man. She smiled brightly, picking up her pace.  
  
" Yo, Hojo!!," She yelled to him. He looked up spotting the running raven hair girl, and smiled brightly at her enthusiasm.  
  
" Kagome," He exclaimed, running to meet her halfway. He embraced her, causing a deep blush to fall across her cheeks.  
  
" You got really tall," Kagome mused looking up into his dancing brown eyes. He chuckled.  
  
" Thank you, you look quite wonderful yourself," He complimented, pulling back from her and tucking his hands in his pockets. Kagome glared at Sota, eyeing him in a way that he knew he was to make an exit.  
  
" Well, it was nice to meet you Hojo. See you later," Sota said, waving as he turned to leave, laughing under his breath. Hojo smiled, turning back to Kagome.  
  
" So, where is this marvelous apartment?," He asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
" Lucky me, right down town, only a block from my favorite coffee shop," She replied, she looped her arm through his, and started to lead him down the shrines steps.  
  
They were about half way down the steps, when Kagome felt the all familiar sense of a jewel shard. Which of course was crazy, but then again many things had happened. She paused mid-step realizing she couldn't possibly ignore this feeling. She looked at Hojo, who watched her.  
  
" What is it?," He asked, wondering why she had stopped so abruptly. Kagome laughed in a nervous way.  
  
" Oh, uh n-nothing, I thought I had forgotten something, but I didn't, never mind," She said shaking her hand at him. Kagome gave a nervous glance over her shoulder, and pushed all thoughts of jewel shards to the back of her mind. 


	3. Changes For The Better

Jumping out from the shack that surrounded the bone eater's well, a certain hanyou made his way slowly towards a house in the distance. He felt nervous, and over joyful, though he held his calm exterior. Around him he could smell her scent, so fresh, it wafted at him and he could hardly keep the blush that crept to his cheeks from showing. He was so close.  
  
Standing below her window, he saw no light from inside, and it worried him. He took a deep breath then jumped up, pulling aside the window.  
  
" WHAT!?!?!," He yelled. It was empty, nothing but an empty room. He jumped inside, pausing a moment to sniff the air, which held only a faint scent of Kagome. His ears perked at the sound of rushing footsteps approaching the room, he froze. The door swung open, and a tall dark hair teenage boy stood before him.  
  
" What the hell," The boy exclaimed nearly keeling over at the sight before him. Inuyasha growled standing from his crouched position to glare at the boy.  
  
" Who the hell are you, and were the fuck is Kagome!!!!," Inuyasha bellowed, shaking a clawed fist in the boy's face.  
  
" Oh Kami, y-you can't be here Inuyasha," The boy stuttered, still staring wide eyed at the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at the boy strangely, dropping his fist.  
  
" How do you know my name?," He asked, completely bewildered.  
  
" Uh, I'm Sota, don't tell me you forgot me. I'm Kagome's brother," Sota replied, jabbing his own chest with his finger. A flash a recognition passed through Inuyasha's golden eyes, and he smiled slightly.  
  
" Oh yeah, right... now where's Kagome?," He asked again. Sota sighed, looking down at the floor discouraged by the hanyou's attitude.  
  
" She moved out like two days ago," He answered, looking back at the dog eared man. Inuyasha frowned, clenching his fists.  
  
" Then why was her scent so fresh outside?," He asked pointing to the window with his hand. Sota looked, then shrugged.  
  
" She was by earlier, meeting up with an old friend... what are you doing here anyway, she said you had destroyed the well, and couldn't come back. She told us you were done needing her," Sota questioned, his brow furrowing as the saddening image of his sister popped into his head. He remembered how broken she had been when she returned that last time. He didn't want to ever see her that way again.  
  
" Well, she was the one who didn't want to come back, she chose to stay in her time. Now tell me where she lives," Inuyasha said in a demanding tone. Sota shook his head.  
  
" She's moved on, and I don't want you to hurt her again. I hate seeing her sad and you were always hurting her, why don't you head home. Dog man," Sota said, turning his back to Inuyasha and heading down the hall. The hanyou's eyebrow twitched.  
  
" Look, brat I know that in the past I never really treated her with much respect, but I realize now how wrong I was. When she left I was heart broken but I was too afraid of rejection if I went after her, now please tell me where Kagome is!?!," Inuyasha demanded again. Sota sighed, turning his innocent gaze back to the hanyou.  
  
" She won't be happy to see you. I think she's finally moved on from the heart break, I don't want to cause any more for her, so... You'll need to be someone else," Sota said. Inuyasha looked at him with a lost expression.  
  
" Are you planning to go back to the past?," Sota asked. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
" Good then if your going to live in this time you need to look like your from this millennium. So we'll cut your hair, and you can borrow some of my clothes. Then I'll tell you where to find her," Sota explained. Inuyasha growled.  
  
" Why do I have to cut my hair," He grumbled. Sota rolled his eyes.  
  
" Well, duh, no guy has hair that long anymore, and besides I bet you Kagome would recognize you like right away. Oh, and I guess you'll need a hat or something, for those ears of yours," Sota answered, turning to leave again. Inuyasha followed him, arms folded across his chest.  
  
Kagome and Hojo arrived at her apartment in a matter of minutes, the ride was short and enjoyable. Kagome smiled brightly as Hojo followed close beside her on the way to her door.  
  
" It really is wonderful of you to show me your apartment," Hojo said suddenly. Kagome turned to smile at him.  
  
" It's no problem, I'm excited to show you, you'll be the first person, not of relation to me, to actually see it. I'm happy to show it off," Kagome piped, pulling out her keys as they approached her door. She fiddled with the lock a few seconds before, she heard it's cheery click, and she pushed it open allowing Hojo to enter before her.  
  
" Wow, Kagome this really is a wonderful apartment, just perfect," Hojo mused, stepping in and glancing around the living room area. Kagome giggled flipping the switch beside the door to turn on the lights. She marveled to herself at how the furniture matched so perfectly, and how everything was in it's rightful place.  
  
" Take off your jacket and relax, I'll make some tea," She said. She closed the door behind herself when she stepped in, and pulled off her own jacket.  
  
" So, do you enjoy living on your own?," Hojo asked, sitting down and sinking into the fluffy cushions of her new couch. He heard Kagome laugh from the kitchen and leaned forward to watch her through the large door frame of the kitchen.  
  
" Oh, more then ever, it's so relaxing to come home and know that nothing will be out of place, and that this is my very own home. I love it," She sang, entering the living room with a bright smile. Though inside, she couldn't help but feel she wouldn't mind sharing it with someone.  
  
" What about you, do you have your own apartment or dorm room?," Kagome asked, standing in front of him, arms across her chest in a relaxed position.  
  
" Oh, well yes I have an apartment, but I share it with a fellow student. I had paid for my tuition, and the cost was a little more then expected, so I couldn't afford to by an apartment on my own," He replied, fidgeting slightly in the depths of the couch. Kagome nodded thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, if you ever need a night away from your roommate, I have a spare bedroom. I'd be happy to have you," She giggled. The kettle sounded and Kagome padded back into the kitchen to turn off the stove and prepare the tea. Hojo waited patiently for her to return, looking around the room while he waited.  
  
" So, how are things in general, how's your love life, have any girlfriends?," Kagome inquired, smiling as she came back with a tray in her hand. Hojo laughed nervously at the question, and sat on the edge of the couch, to reach the table.  
  
" At the moment, I'm single, and what about you? Any one in your life?," He asked, turning to smile at her as she took a seat beside him.  
  
" No one as of lately, mind you I've been busy and I'd like to enjoy my new liberty before I have someone in my life," She replied, handing Hojo a steaming cup of tea. He nodded as he took it, blowing on it to cool it.  
  
" Right, I can understand that, no doubt when I finally get my own apartment I will feel the same way. Say besides your new freedom and your job, what have you been doing?," Hojo asked, taking a sip of tea. Kagome stared into her cup thoughtfully.  
  
" Well, actually nothing at all, I haven't had much time for anything, but I suppose I just hang out, and.... do nothing," She laughed, placing her cup on the tray. Hojo chuckled himself, sipping his tea again.  
  
" Of course, what better to do then sit and veg out," He chuckled. Kagome smiled leaning back into her couch, and looking up at the ceiling. Hojo paused, looking over at her. She was beautiful, ever more so then in high school. She had matured greatly, her skin almost glowing in the lamp light, and her newly short hair adding to her features. Hojo had always held feelings for Kagome, but never knew what to make of her. She had been constantly absent from school, due to illness, even though he had suspected they were just cover up, since she was always returning perfectly healthy from her recent bout with a deadly sickness. Kagome sighed, and turned her gaze toward her guest, whom had been staring at her until she turned to watch him. A blush crossed the young man's face, as she smiled at him knowingly.  
  
" Hojo, did you really have such a big crush on me in high school?," She asked. Her question so innocent, yet it sent such a rush of blood to Hojo's face, he'd have swore his face to be on fire.  
  
" Yes, I could say I had been in love with you. You were just so sweet and there was an air of mystery as to your constant disappearances, frankly I was quite intrigued by you," He answered, trying to calm his flushing cheeks. Kagome smirked.  
  
" Really, you thought me intriguing, how funny. I admired your confidence and sense of honesty, you were also very popular," Kagome grinned. Hojo laughed.  
  
" Yes, I was and I hardly ever knew why… Kagome, were you really that sick, or was it just some cover up for something else?," Hojo questioned, his eyes shown with curiosity and hope for the truth. Kagome winced at the question, not wanting to think of that time, and those memories.  
  
" Well, most of the time I was sick, and other times it was family problems. I hadn't wanted to have to deal with questions and counseling if the school caught wind of family troubles, so I had my Grandfather call me in sick. Boy, he certainly came up with wild illnesses, didn't he," Kagome laughed, skillfully lying . Hojo nodded, a slight hurt in his eyes, knowing she was still holding the truth from him.  
  
" How is your grandfather? Still up to trouble," Hojo asked. Kagome looked at her lap sadly, pained at the memory of her beloved Grandfather.  
  
" He passed away a two years ago, but I'm sure he's up in heaven causing a commotion. He was such a goof ball, but a very good man," Kagome replied quietly, smiling sadly at the memories. Hojo reached out and took hold of Kagome's hands.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you heart ache," He said in all sincerity. Kagome smiled, shaking her head.  
  
" Oh, don't be silly, how were you to know of his passing, I know you meant no offense," She said, with a smile. Hojo looked hesitant to let go of her hands, but he did and sat back, looking at her sorrowfully.  
  
" Kagome, I feel as though I have wronged you," He said. Kagome laughed.  
  
" Forget it, I'm fine it was his time, everything in time comes to an end. He died a happy man, so you've done no wrong, so don't feel sorry or sad, All right?," She said, patting his shoulder. Hojo sighed and nodded leaning back into the couch. Kagome nodded, and glanced at the clock hanging over the kitchen door.  
  
" My goodness, we've spent nearly four hours sitting here and talking, time sure does fly," Kagome exclaimed. Hojo glanced at the clock, surprised at how late it had gotten.  
  
" Yeah, I suppose I should be heading back. I have an early class tomorrow. It was so nice to see you again," Hojo said, quickly getting to his feet. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his readiness to leave but shrugged it off, getting to her feet as well.  
  
" All right, we can talk again, have coffee or something?," Kagome suggested. Hojo nodded.  
  
" Sounds great. Sota told me your phone number, so I'll call you," He said, as he pulled on his jacket. Kagome nodded. Then a thought struck her.  
  
" Oh, wait do you need a ride back to the temple to get to your car. I'd be happy to give you a lift," She said. Hojo smiled.  
  
" Sure, that'd be great," He said. Kagome giggled, and grabbed her keys and jacket, were she had thrown them on a chair.  
  
" All right then let's go," She said, opening the door as they left for the Higurashi temple.  
  
Sota grumbled as he fixed his hold on the fidgeting hanyou's shoulder. He snipped off another clump off hair, and shifted his feet through the pile of silver hair on the floor, as he went to cut another clump.  
  
" If you don't hold still, I just might cut an ear off," Sota growled, through clenched teeth as Inuyasha tried to get up again. Inuyasha's only reply was a deep growl, as he sat still and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
" Stupid kid, you had better not make me look dumb, or I swear I'll kill you," He grumbled. He had been forced to do this, only by the promise that Kagome would like it. But he had paled seeing the large pile of hair that now surrounded his feet. Sota snipped a few stray pieces of hair, then stood back to marvel at his work.  
  
" There your done, and if it weren't for the ears, I'd say you were just an ordinary guy. Take a look in the mirror," Sota said, stepping back. Inuyasha stood and turned to look in the mirror.  
  
" Ah! What did you do!! It's all gone," He exclaimed, lifting a shaking clawed hand to his short hair. His hair now hovered just above his shoulders, the edges jagged and different lengths, do to his struggling. He grumbled again, and glared at Sota.  
  
" Don't be silly, you look great," Sota smiled, looking over his job. Inuyasha was about to strangle the kid, when a sound from downstairs caught his attention.  
  
" Sota, it's me. I'm here for a visit," called an all to familiar voice. Inuyasha paled, glancing around the bathroom in search of a place to hide. Sota sensed Inuyasha's alarm, and rushed out of the bathroom to stop Kagome from coming up the stairs.  
  
He caught her on the stairs, and stood in front of her, smiling widely.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing back, it's late don't you know," He said. Kagome laughed.  
  
" Yeah, well I just dropped off Hojo so he could get home in his car, and I thought. Hey I bet Sota will want to go out for dinner. Well do yah?," Kagome asked. Sota gave a anxious glance at the closed bathroom door, then sighed haggardly.  
  
" Uh, well I actually already ate, and I have a ton of homework I still have to do. So maybe tomorrow," He replied. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow, then shrugged it off.  
  
" Whatever, it's your loss. I'll be home at four tomorrow, call me then and we'll head out for some early dinner. Okay?," She smiled, turning to start down the stairs.  
  
" Okay then, tomorrow," Sota replied. Kagome chuckled and reached up to ruffle his hair, like she had often done when he was younger and a whole lot shorter. She smiled and then headed back down the stairs, giving a wave before she headed out the door. Sota sighed when she left, and then turned to see Inuyasha peeking his head out of the bathroom.  
  
" She's gone, you can come out now," He sighed. Inuyasha looked at him sadly, and then longingly at the front door.  
  
" She sounded different, even her scent was different," He said, his ears hanging low. Sota shook his head, looking at the sad hanyou.  
  
" Don't worry she's just gotten older, like you, she's a grown up now, and on her own," He replied. Inuyasha sighed sadly, and then came out of the bathroom completely.  
  
" I just want to be near her.... I hate having to hide from her, it's stupid," The hanyou huffed, folding his arms. Sota nodded.  
  
" Well, as soon as you get some clothes from this time and have a shower, I'll show you were she lives. Then your free to go and see her whenever you feel like it, all right. Now follow me," Sota said, walking towards his room. Inuyasha followed Kagome's brother into his room, and sat down on the younger boy's bed. Sota smiled, then went to searching his draws for a pair of jeans and a shirt. He came up with them in no time then tossed them to Inuyasha, who caught them with ease.  
  
" Just take a shower first, then put them on," Sota said. Inuyasha nodded, and then Sota pointed him to the bathroom and showed him how to work it, and what to use to clean himself. Inuyasha grumbled at all the complicated soaps, but ended up using them anyway.  
  
Sota hardly recognized the hanyou that walked into his room, sheepishly adorned in the boy's clothes, and Tetsusaiga stuck through his belt. Inuyasha's ears twitched, flicking drops of water, from his still wet hair, as he focused on his reflection in the boy's mirror.  
  
" I look stupid," He said irksomely, running a clawed hand through his short hair. But in fact he looked quite handsome, like any modern day guy. Sota smiled and picked up the hat he had beside him, and placed it on the hanyou's head.  
  
" No, you look great. Now grab that sweatshirt there, and I'll show you to Kagome's apartment." He said, leaving the room. Inuyasha grabbed the red hooded sweatshirt and pulled it over his head, as he exited the room. Sota was already at the door waiting.  
  
" You can wear these sandals, since you probably don't like sneakers," Sota said, slipping his own feet into his wore out shoes. Inuyasha looked at the ugly wooden sandals in disgust, but put them on anyway. Sota looked him over again, and then sighed.  
  
"Leave your sword here. After you make up with Kagome, you can get it back," Sota said. Inuyasha growled dangerously, glaring at the boy. Sota rolled his eyes.  
  
"It'll be safe. Give it over," Sota said, holding out his hand. Inuyasha was hesitant as he pulled it from his belt. He gave it to Sota who smiled, and then turned to rush upstairs. He returned a few minutes later, and Inuyasha sighed.  
  
" All right, now let's hurry," Inuyasha said, pushing through the door. Sota rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind himself as he rushed to follow the impatient hanyou. 


	4. Going Backwards

Kagome collapsed onto her bed, shifting to rest her arms under her head, as she continued to stare at her ceiling. ' That feeling.... like a jewel shard was right there in the house... was it real', Kagome thought. This simple thought had boggled her mind since she had arrived home. After Kagome had dropped off Hojo, she had sensed that a jewel shard was near by, and strangely enough it's presence was radiating from within her own house. She couldn't just ignore it for never had she sensed such a strong jewel shard, so she headed for her house. Inside she called out to Sota, who appeared looking shaken, and jumpy. When she asked him if he'd like to go out, he turned her down, with excuses of unfinished homework. Which would never have held him back before. She thought it weird, but wasn't going to press the matter, so she turned and left. Still she could not push back the feeling of the jewel shard, and it would not leave her mind.  
  
" Was it my imagination, hopeful thinking, or was it real. Could the jewel shards have turned up in this time.... what... what is it?," She uttered, closing her eyes. She instantly opened them again, for fear of the image that appeared with thought of the past.  
  
" Stupid me, I hate thinking of the past. All I'm doing is torturing myself.... stupid... dog". Kagome bit her bottom lip, as it began to tremble. She felt sorrowful for those memories that were so suddenly brought back at the thought of jewel shards. Why now, when she had finally began to move on. Why.  
  
Inuyasha charged ahead, not bothering to wait for his navigator, he felt to anxious. He could almost sense her. Her scent floating on the breeze, so close. Sota could hardly keep up with the silver haired hanyou, he was moving so swiftly down the street, it was like he knew exactly where he was going.  
  
" Inuyasha, will you wait, you have no idea where your going," Sota called, running up beside him. Inuyasha snorted at him.  
  
" I can smell her, she's close. I don't need you," He said, a smile spreading across his face as they approached a tall building.  
  
" This is her building, her room number is four hundred seventy- five. I mean, do you know how to read?," Sota asked. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
" Of course not, stupid. I'm a demon, not a genius. I don't need to read," He growled loudly. Sota laughed nervously walking past the hanyou, who had paused in his pursuit to listen to the boy.  
  
" I suggest you follow me, and try to keep your voice down. Come on," Sota said, heading towards the apartment buildings entrance. Inuyasha sighed, and quickly followed after him.  
  
Kagome was in her kitchen busily making herself a quick cup of tea, and a snack before she sat down to channel surf. She put on some water turning on her electric stove, then padded over to her fridge to search out something to eat.  
  
" Urge, I really need to go grocery shopping," She sighed, biting her bottom lip pensively. The only thing in her fridge was milk, and a few eggs, nothing she could work with, or wanted to. Kagome's stomach grumbled loudly, and she was glad she lived alone.  
  
" Guess that settles that. I'm going shopping," She said, shutting the fridge door, and leaning over to turn off her stove. She hurried to her room to pull on a sweat shirt and grab her keys and purse.  
  
As Kagome was locking up her apartment she suddenly felt the presence of a jewel shard, it startled her, and she dropped her keys. She quickly dropped to retrieve them, and just happened to miss seeing Sota and Inuyasha pop out of the elevator. Sota acting quickly hid himself and the hanyou in the staircase door. Kagome popped back up, and looked around searching out the jewel shard.  
  
" Oh... I'm being silly, there's nothing here," She mumbled to herself, turning into the elevator.  
  
Sota heaved a heavy sigh, and glanced over at the ever silent hanyou. He looked considerable pale, but yet a furious blush pronounced itself on his cheeks. Sota sighed getting to his feet, and helping up Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha, do you want to wait here for her return?," Sota questioned. Inuyasha seemed to be staring intently at the spot where Kagome had once stood. Sota waved a hand in front of the hanyou's golden eyes, gaining his attention.  
  
" Huh?," Inuyasha uttered.  
  
" Do you want to wait around for Kagome to come back?," Sota asked again.  
  
" Yeah. I'll be fine, you go home," Inuyasha said, waving off the younger boy. Sota rolled his eyes, patting Inuyasha's shoulder before he headed down the stairs. Inuyasha hardly noticed. ' Was that Kagome, she looked so... so different', Inuyasha mused to himself. He sniffed the air, her scent wafting to his nose.  
  
" Yep, that's her," He said with a smirk. He leaned against the wall, and watched the elevator waiting anxiously for her return.  
  
Kagome hugged her arms around herself as she walked to the nearby store, it was cold. A frigged cold that made you wish you had someone to keep you warm against them. Kagome sighed, all night she had been feeling depressed about her state of life. She was single, working at a job she hated, and living in an apartment with no one to come home too. Where was her life going? She sighed, pausing a moment in her thoughts to watch the puff of frozen air form from her breath, she shivered.  
  
" I should of taken my car, stupid me," She grumbled. Luckily the store was close and soon she found herself safe inside the warmth of the store.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Miss Kagome," Someone called to her. Kagome looked up at her name to meet a pair of blue eyes, and a cocky smile.  
  
" Oh, it's Corey right?," Kagome answered, cringing slightly at his all to familiar face. Figures she'd run into him, after all the past had been haunting her all day.  
  
" Wow, you remember my name. That's great," He smiled, walking towards her. Kagome smiled back, grabbing a grocery basket beside her feet.  
  
" Of course. I don't usually forget people I nearly run over. So how are you?," She asked, putting on a cheery face. Corey smiled, shifting the paper bag in his arms to gaze more clearly at her.  
  
" Oh, I'm just great, and what of you?," He replied. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, shifting the basket in her hands.  
  
" Good, just doing a little shopping," She answered. Corey nodded, still smiling.  
  
" Well, it was nice seeing you again, I hope we bump into each other again. It seems the fates are sending us a message," He chuckled. Kagome nodded laughing nervously, and scooted out of the way as he passed, waving a cheerful good bye.  
  
Kagome walked home, the groceries in her hands weighing her down. She sighed, wishing she hadn't loaded up on tuna cans, they were to heavy for her to carry. She looked at her feet as she walked, subconsciously navigating through the cracks in the sidewalk.  
  
" I'll take sometime off work tomorrow...," Kagome mused. She sighed looking up, to spot her building looming just ahead. She shifted the bags in her hands to pull out her keys. She grumbled to herself, shifting the weight of her bags as she searched for them in her crowded purse.  
  
Distracted by searching out her keys, she paid little attention to where she was going, which in a city was dangerous. She stumbled onto a small through street she had to cross to get to her building, and looked up just in time to see a truck barreling towards her. She froze, eyes wide and terror stricken, as the brakes squealed trying to stop.

Golden eyes, widen as a familiar scream reached his covered white dog ears. He raced down the sidewalk, from where he'd sat waiting to catch Kagome as she first arrived home. He paused as just feet from him, was a raven hair girl with wide brown eyes about to be flattened by a huge truck. He ran faster, using his demon speed, as he knocked both her and himself out of danger. They landed with a thud on the sidewalk. The tuna cans rolled from the torn paper bag, but Kagome didn't pat any mind as she stared up at her savior, and his strangely golden eyes.  
  
" Uh, t-thanks," She stuttered. He blinked quickly backing away from her, and helped her to her feet. He turned from her, and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. Kagome stared at him strangely, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
" No problem," He said. His voice so familiar, it's gruff manner hiding the kindness behind his words.  
  
" Do, do I know you? You just seem so...," Kagome trailed off as a powerful charge hit her. She gasped, seeing the strong energy radiating from under this strange guy's shirt. Kagome reached out toward him, and he snapped his head back, causing his hood to fall down.  
  
His hair was short and silver, just as silver as his eyes glowed intensely gold. His face was pale, but a faint blush was it's found across his cheeks from the cold, and something else. And on his lips he wore a small smile a sharp white fang sticking out at the side. Kagome nearly keeled over. How could it be.  
  
" Inu- Inuyasha...," She uttered. Reaching toward him again, she tugged at the hat he wore, and he didn't resist as she pulled it off. Out form under it two white dog ears sprung loose and twitched catching sounds around them.  
  
" It, it is you... but how? why?, what are you doing here, I mea-". Inuyasha stopped her, putting a clawed finger to her lips, and dropping it when she stopped.  
  
" Kagome, let's talk somewhere else," He said, pulling his hood back on. He reached down to pick up her strayed groceries. Kagome just sighed, shaking her head as she gazed down at this phantom from her past.  
  
" All right, we can go to my apartment," She said, waving for him to follow. Though she seemed calm on the out side, inside she was fighting a losing battle. In her mind she knew he was just the hanyou who betrayed her, while in her heart he was still the one she loved. Her heart screamed out for her to embrace him and never let go, but she couldn't not until he told her the his reasons for his return.


	5. Love Is Reborn, and So Is Inuyasha

Kagome sat fidgeting on her couch. A cup of hot tea sat in her hands, as she stared at the crouched figure sitting in front of her. His hair had been cut short, and ears craftily hidden under a baseball cap, which she recognized as her brother's. Inuyasha watched her intently with those golden eyes never wavering even as he sipped his tea.  
  
" Well, are you going to tell me what the hell your doing here, or are you just going to stare at me?!?," Kagome finally snapped . Inuyasha barely flinched at her words, and took a deep breath.  
  
" Naraku is dead...," He paused, still gazing at Kagome. Who seemed less then intrigued as to what he was saying.  
  
" Yeah, and what. Because I could care less," She replied dully, not meeting his eyes. Inuyasha sighed, placing his cup on the table, and sitting cross legged on the floor.  
  
" Kagome, Kikyo is dead as well. Pulled down to hell along with Naraku". At this Kagome looked up, utter shock etched on her face.  
  
" W-what do you mean?," She asked cautiously.  
  
" Kikyo was the one who destroyed Naraku. She brought him down to hell with her. It's over now, he's dead and so is Kikyo". Kagome blinked. Once then twice.  
  
" Yeah, b-but why have you come back. I thought it was clear that we had agreed to forget. Why are you really here Inuyasha. I know it's not simply because you wished to tell me of these happenings.," Kagome replied coldly, sliding her cup onto the table. Inuyasha sighed, hanging his head.  
  
" I, I know that we agreed to forget.... but to forget someone who you truly care for, is one of the most difficult things. Kagome.... I could never forget you," He said slowly, lifting his head to meet her eyes. Kagome stared at him for a moment, trying to take in what he had said.  
  
" What are you trying to tell me Inuyasha?," She asked, watching him closely. Inuyasha sighed again, he'd been thinking this over for so long, trying to find the right words, and how he would tell her and now here he was.  
  
" Kagome, I'm saying that, that I love you, and I always have. I just never realized it until I lost you for real," He said. He waited for her reaction. Kagome bit her lip, which trembled with unease. She wasn't sure how to react, she hardly even knew if this was just a dream.  
  
" I, uh. I can't believe.... you're here.... that you're saying this. I don't even know if this is real. Inuyasha, why are you here, why are you telling me this? What took you so long to come back... it's been six years," She voiced, her chocolate eyes surged with tears. She slid off the couch and onto her knees, slamming her fists onto the table making the cups jump. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief, a certain hurt showing in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"Kagome...," He started. Kagome shook her head, and sat back on her feet, watching him.  
  
" Don't tell me lies Inuyasha... you've never cared for me, you're were just like Kouga, using me for my powers. You loved Kikyo, I know you still do..... so don't tell me you love me, because I don't believe it. Inuyasha, it doesn't take fucking six years to realize that you love someone. All right, it just doesn't. So don't say that.," She practically screamed the last part. Inuyasha seemed at a loss for words, and just stared at her. Kagome looked at him with an almost crazed look in her eyes. They sat there for the longest time, in complete silence. Kagome was first to end it, by letting out a quiet sob. She sat back and wiped her eyes.  
  
" I…I'm sorry," She said quietly, not looking at him. Inuyasha gazed at his hands and then up at Kagome's hunched form.  
  
" No, Kagome.... I'm sorry, for waiting so long," He said. Kagome quivered, and looked into his golden eyes. She saw the truth, that he really loved her, that he was indeed scared of hurting her.  
  
" Inuyasha, I.... are you going to go back to the feudal era?," She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
" No, there's nothing left for me in that time. Everything I want is here," He said, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagome sighed, and nodded.  
  
" Can you tell me again.... what you feel," She said, leaning over the table staring straight into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled, and leaned forward as well.  
  
" Kagome, I love you," He said softly, then he closed the space between them, his lips brushing against hers. Kagome pulled back looking at him shock, but smiled.  
  
" Inuyasha....," She laughed lightly, causing him to blush slightly.  
  
" Sorry, I thought that's what you wanted," He said sheepishly, sitting back. Kagome's smile widened and she pulled him back towards her. Bringing his lips to hers again in a crushing kiss. Inuyasha was surprised but didn't pull back, but leaned into it more. Kagome pulled back after catching her breath, her cheeks red as can be.  
  
" I love you too. Inuyasha," She said. She laughed as she shifted her hand through his shortened hair. " I like your hair, it's nice". Inuyasha sighed wearily.  
  
" Yeah, Sota cut it. It's different, but necessary... if I'm going to live in this time.," He said. Kagome laughed, her hand brushing against his cheek as she let it drop. She got to her feet and looked down at him.  
  
" I think you'll need some clothes too. Sota will eventually be needing those ones back. I guess I can take you out shopping tomorrow," She said. Inuyasha blushed and got to his feet as well. " It's late, and if we're going to go shopping we'll need sleep. Come on I'll show you were you can sleep".  
  
" Can't I sleep with you?," Inuyasha asked, a toothy grin on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room. Inuyasha just smiled and followed her.  
  
Kagome showed him her spare bedroom and stood watching him as he looked around. Him sniffed the bed, and looked into the small closet there, a confused look on his face. He turned to Kagome to ask her a question, but she just shook her head.  
  
"In the morning Inuyasha. Just go to sleep for now," She told him. He just nodded, and went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Kagome smiled and then left him to himself. She needed to call into work and tell them she wouldn't be in, then she needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't slept most of the night. He was up thinking about the girl that was just down the hall. He couldn't believe he was here, in this time, where he could finally be with his mate. But still it felt that there were so many things that they had not addressed the night before. He wanted to tell her how he had waited, and how their friends had missed her. He wanted to hold her, and stroke her hair. But there would be plenty of time for that, because now he was with her, and he wasn't going to leave her side.  
  
Around eight or so he heard movement from Kagome's room. He jumped up from the bed and went to investigate. Her door was wide open, and he stared in wonder as she stood standing on her balcony. She stretched her arms high above her head, and let the wind catch her hair. She was beautiful, he stared at her for a few moments, before he stepped into the room. He went over to Kagome and stood behind her.  
  
"Good Morning," He said quickly. He caught her of guard and she whirled around, smacking him in the face.  
  
"Oh my gods, Inuyasha. I'm sorry," She shouted frantically realizing what her she had done. He stumbled back slightly, and reached for the red welt on his cheek.  
  
"Ow, you hit hard," He grumbled rubbing his cheek. Kagome bit her bottom lip and then sighed.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit you. You, you just startled me. Don't ever do that again," She told him, getting mad. He rolled his eyes, dropping his arm to his side.  
  
"Keh, you just scare to easily," He told her. Kagome shook her head, and walked past him to her door.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Then we can head out and get you some clothes," She told him, and then she disappeared down the hall. Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that found it's way onto his lips. He took a seat on her large bed, taking a deep breath.  
  
"This room, smells like Kagome," He said. He smiled then and leaned back on her bed, closing his eyes. Her scent was relaxing to him, and he couldn't help the sleep that suddenly took hold as he slipped into a light slumber.  
  
When Kagome returned to her room, she wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha was still there, and she smiled noticing he was fast asleep. She wrapped her towel tighter around herself, and then turned to her closet to find something to wear.  
  
She pulled out a pair of hip hugger jeans, and a pink long sleeve shirt. She laid them out on her pillows and then nudged Inuyasha. He grumbled, cracking an eye to look at her.  
  
"What?," He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I need to get dressed. Now leave," She told him. Inuyasha smirked, but Kagome just gave him a warning gaze and he slumped off the bed and left the room. When he was out Kagome quickly shut the door and went to getting dressed.  
  
Kagome came into the living room to find Inuyasha sitting on the couch. She rested her hand on her hip as he looked up at her. He smiled at her and then reached under his sweatshirt and pulled out the completed Shikon no tama from where he'd worn it around his neck.. He held it out to her. Kagome looked at it in shock.  
  
"Is that-". Inuyasha nodded, and stood.  
  
"Yeah, it's complete. It had come all together in Naraku's body. He had gotten a hold of all the shards, including Kouga's. Miroku, he worked hard to purify it, after we got it back. I think you should keep it. You're it's protector now," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled, and reached out to take it from him. It shined momentarily, and Kagome felt it's radiating power.  
  
"You, you didn't use it to become a full demon?," She asked him. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I realized that being all demon, wasn't worth losing all my friends", He told her. Kagome smiled, as she slipped the necklace around her neck. Her looked down at it, and felt happy to have it. She felt truly honored that Inuyasha would give up his deepest wish to keep his friends.

Inuyasha came out of the dressing room, an expression of disgust on his face. Kagome smiled, holding back giggles at his face.  
  
"I look stupid," He grumbled. Kagome shook her head, as she reached up to finger at the jewel around her neck. He had said the same thing to every outfit he tried on. At the moment he was wearing a pair of tight fitted jeans and a tight long sleeve t-shirt the had a logo on it. On his head he still wore Sota's baseball cap. Kagome thought he looked rather handsome.  
  
"You look good. But if that's how you feel, why don't you pick out something, since you have yet to like anything I've gotten you," She told him. Inuyasha smirked and marched over to a rack of jeans. He pulled out a pair of loose fitted red washed jeans, and then headed over to a shirt rack to pick out a bright red shirt that was two sizes to big. Kagome rolled her eyes at his choices.  
  
"Inuyasha, those don't go together. You can't wear those," She told him. He turned to glared at her, and then looked down at the items in his hands.  
  
"I like red. Why can't I wear these," He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes again, and went to stand beside him. She picked through a few shirts before she found a black fitted shirt with a red bull design on it. She took Inuyasha's red shirt and then handed him the one she had.  
  
"Now, go try on these. I bet you'll like them," She said. Inuyasha just growled and headed back to the dressing room, slamming the door. She went back to the shirt rack and picked out another black fitted shirt, with an attached red shirt showing beneath it.  
  
"Ok, I like this," Inuyasha announced as he stepped out of the stall again. The jeans clung to his hips and butt, but were looser on his legs, and in a boot cut. The fitted shirt clung to his muscular chest showing it off, but also having a slimming affect. Kagome felt herself blush as her eyes roamed over him.  
  
"Well?," He asked impatiently. Kagome looked up to his face, and flushed deeper.  
  
"I-it looks great. I like it," She stuttered. Inuyasha smirked, before he went back into the dressing room. Kagome let out a breath when he disappeared and then turned back to the shirt rack picking out two more shirts. One fitted red one and then a fitted dark blue one.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want me to get you two more pairs of those jeans?," She asked him, coming up to his stall. The door swung open and Inuyasha stepped out clothed in his original wear.  
  
"Yeah, and I want a sweatshirt too. Like the one Sota gave me," He said. Kagome nodded, and then took the clothes he wanted, as he handed the other reject clothes to the dressing room clerk.  
  
"Inuyasha, we'll have to get you some boxers as well, so you head over to the underwear section and I'll meet you over there," Kagome told him. Inuyasha just sighed and headed off to where she was pointing. Kagome smiled watching him leave, before she went to pick out his jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
Later on in the day Kagome and Inuyasha found their way to the small coffee shop down the street from her apartment. She sat Inuyasha down at a table with their bags and then went to order, luckily the café wasn't busy during the afternoon.  
  
"Good afternoon. What can I get you?," The girl behind the counter asked. Kagome smiled back, and scanned the menu.  
  
"I'd like a regular coffee with extra cream, and an orange juice. Plus two plain bagels," Kagome told her. The girl nodded and typed in the order the cash register popping open with a bing.  
  
"That comes to five fifty," The girl informed her. Kagome nodded handing her six, and then with her change came her order. Kagome thanked the girl and then headed back to the table. Inuyasha smiled at her as she set down the tray and gave him his orange juice and bagel.  
  
"What's that, it's smells kind of good?," Inuyasha asked, pointing to Kagome's cup.  
  
"It's coffee, you wouldn't like it," She told him, dumping a sugar packet into her drink. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"How do you know, let me try some?," He said, reaching for it. Kagome slapped his hand away, and glared at him.  
  
"Really, don't be such a child. I know for a fact you aren't going to like it. So knock it off," She warned. Inuyasha growled at her, but didn't try again. He didn't want her to get mad, cause he knew it would be bad.  
  
"So, you never showed me what you got?," He asked, changing the subject. Kagome reached up to finger at the jewel again as she looked down at the bag resting against her leg.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm allowed to keep secrets," She said, a smile gracing her lips. Inuyasha growled playfully, and he smirked.  
  
"Did you get some of those stringy red things. I liked those… um, thongs. Right," Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed, letting a giggled out.  
  
"Did you? Do you even know what a thong is?," Kagome asked, eyeing him. Inuyasha huffed, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yeah, their underwear for ladies. The girl in the picture above the table was wearing one," He said indignantly. Kagome snorted, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed.  
  
"Ha, Inuyasha. You are priceless," She laughed. Inuyasha felt himself blush as she laughed at him, and he growled at her.  
  
"Stop laughing. Kagome, stop," He growled, his cheeks stained pink with embarrassment. Kagome snorted again, before she finally calmed down enough to look up at him with humorous eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that was just too funny. Ok, I'll stop," She said, as a giggle erupted from her again. Inuyasha just sighed, and slumped down in his seat. Kagome stopped, finally and smiled at him.  
  
"You done?!," He asked in exasperation. Kagome nodded, and he sat up.  
  
"Don't be a grump. Now eat your bagel," She scolded him. Inuyasha just growled again, taking a bite out of the round bread. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched him. He was too cute when he blushed like that. Maybe things could work out. She'd just have to wait to see.


	6. Living a Life, Finding a Past

Kagome was a little worried about leaving Inuyasha all alone in her apartment, but she knew she couldn't bring him to work with her. So she taught him how to use the microwave to make ramen, and then set him down with the remote and cable. She thought that should be enough to entertain him until she got home at five.  
  
"So Kag, how's the love life?," Shirley asked. Shirley was a co-worker of Kagome's who loved to gossip. Kagome smiled at the older woman, and watched her as she twirled a permed curl around her finger.  
  
"There is none. Same as always, what about you?," Kagome replied. Shirley rolled her eyes at the girl, and took a seat at the edge of her desk.  
  
"Kag, you have got to get a boyfriend. You're young and beautiful and need a life. You live like an old woman, I swear," Shirley told her, watching her with her wide blue eyes, as she batted her mascara caked lashes. Kagome frowned, turning back to her papers.  
  
"Gee Shirley, thanks," Kagome said sarcasm dripping from her statement. The woman laughed and slid off her desk to pat Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hey no problem. But please take my word, you need some love in your life," She stated again, her stare unwavering until Kagome sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll try to do something about it," Kagome sighed. Shirley smiled, and then gave a cheery wave before she disappeared out of Kagome's cubicle.  
  
'You have no idea. But I have a love life,' Kagome thought smugly. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha and she had to wonder what he was up to. She had told him about the telephone and that she would call at some point during the day. She just prayed he wasn't getting into trouble. But she had a feeling he would behave.  
  
Inuyasha pulled open another draw, and smirked. He was in Kagome's room snooping around, he was into Kagome dresser. And he liked what he found.  
  
"I knew she had them," He said to himself smugly. He pulled out a red stringy thong, and stretched it until it flew out of his grasp. He smiled, pulling out another one.  
  
"Just like a sling-shot," He laughed as he shot another thong across the room. He stopped though realizing Kagome would be furious if he made a mess in her room. He shut the draw and moved on to the closet. He pulled open the doors and scanned down the row of clothes.  
  
"Keh, there's too much pink," He grumbled. Kagome loved pink and her clothes consisted of many articles of clothing featuring many different shades. He looked down and noticed all her shoes neatly lined up, but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the bag from there shopping trip. He smirked as he pulled it out and went over to her bed. He sat down and eagerly reached in.  
  
His eyes widened as he pulled out a shiny short black strapless dress. It felt soft to his touch and flowed over his fingers, on it were shiny jewels that reminded him of the stars at night. He smiled as he pictures it on Kagome, and he wondered why she was hiding it. He shrugged and dropped it back in the bag before stowing it back in the closet and shutting the doors again.  
  
His stomach rumbled loudly and he grinned as he made his way to the kitchen. Kagome had left out a few bowls of instant ramen, and he smiled gleefully as he stuck one in the microwave, and did as Kagome had instructed him. As he waited he paced about the kitchen impatiently, and was happy when the microwave beeped. He sniffed deeply taking in the lovely aroma of his beloved ramen.  
  
"Yum," He muttered heading into the living room to sit by the table. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels before he stopped on some cartoons.  
  
Kagome rubbed her forehead as her head began to pound. She had been sitting for an hour during a lecture, jotting down notes and making her own points. She had had about enough but still there was an hour left. The thought of going home was joyous, and even more was the fact that Inuyasha would be waiting there for her.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, are you all right?," Came a concerned voice. Kagome looked up to find her co-worker Jonathan watching her. She smiled and waved a hand at him.  
  
"Yeah, just got a headache," She said nonchalantly. Jonathan just nodded sympathetically before turning his attention back to the lecture.  
  
'Gods, when will this day end,' Kagome thought. She pushed back from the table, and leaned back in her seat. She rested her head against her hand and kept her eyes trained on the speaker. It seemed he was talking in another language, but she tried hard to concentrate.  
  
It didn't seem like the meetings end had come fast enough. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she jumped to her feet and raced from the room. She felt satisfied she was first from the room as she went to gather her purse and paperwork for home. Before she drove home though she stopped by the coffee shop to pick up a coffee.  
  
Kagome was only two people away from ordering when she felt some one tap her shoulder. She turned around readying herself for the worse, and bit back her groan as she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Corey said cheerily. Kagome forced a smile, taking a glance to see what was taking so long with the people before her.  
  
"We just keep bumping into each other, it's funny," Corey said, chuckling. Kagome laughed with him.  
  
"Well, life is funny like that sometimes," She replied. Corey nodded, as he tucked a stray piece of brown hair behind his ear. He was dressed in a tight blue shirt, with loose jeans that were freckled with different colors of paint.  
  
Corey seemed to notice her traveling eyes and smirked.  
  
"I paint, if you couldn't see. I just finished a painting for a dealer, and dropped it off. I didn't change, and well that's why I'm covered in paint," He told her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she smiled genuinely.  
  
"Wow, you paint. I would of never guessed. What do you usually do? Portraits, landscapes?," She asked. Corey nodded.  
  
"Both, but I prefer doing portraits. I find people to be interesting, and usually I'll go out an photograph people and then paint them into a scene or something. I also do a little photography as well on the side. But that career hasn't taken off yet". Kagome smiled and thought it to be funny that someone who looked just like Koga could be such an opposite. But then again, she and Kikyo were opposites, and they looked alike.  
  
"That's amazing. I'd like to see some of your work someday. I've always had an interest in art, but I can't draw or anything. I admire those who are creative," She told him. She glanced to see she was next in line, but felt she wasn't in that much a of a rush anymore.  
  
"Really? That's good to hear. My studio is just down the street, I could take you now. If you want," He said, sounding hopeful. Kagome smiled politely and then shook her head.  
  
"Oh I couldn't I've got a lot of work to do tonight. But maybe another day, is your studio open to the public?," She asked. Corey smiled.  
  
"On occasion, I tried once teaching a painting class to bring in some extra money but no one was very interested," He said with a sigh. Kagome laughed, and then as her turn came she stepped up to order before turning back to him.  
  
"That's a shame. I'd like to take a class, but like I said I'm not very artistic," She replied. As she said this she realized that she was leading him on.  
  
"Well, I could try to teach you. Maybe," He said. Kagome laughed, and took her coffee as she paid.  
  
"Maybe, I've got to get going. It was nice talking to you," She said, stepping out of his way.  
  
"Wait, let me give you my phone number. Give me a call when you have time to stop by the studio," He said. He grabbed a napkin and then a pen from his pocket and jotted down his number and name. He handed it to her with a smile, and gave her hand a squeeze when she took it.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Bye Corey," Kagome said as she glanced down at the napkin and left.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in surprise as the apartment door swung open, but relaxed seeing Kagome stumble in. The strong scent of coffee met his nose and he rose to help her as she struggled to shut the door.  
  
"You really like that coffee stuff," Inuyasha smirked as he shut the door. Kagome laughed as she hung up her purse and tossed her manila folder on her living room table.  
  
"I would die with out it," She replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the couch again. Kagome glanced around the room to find it surprisingly clean.  
  
"I didn't mess anything up," Inuyasha growled noticing her traveling stare. Kagome turned to him with a raise eyebrow.  
  
"I'm surprised. I would of thought you'd ravage the house and go through my underwear draws," She laughed. Inuyasha blushed faintly and looked back to the television guiltily. Luckily Kagome didn't catch his guilty gaze.  
  
"Speaking of which, what did you do today?," She asked. Inuyasha laughed nervously, giving her a half hearted shrug.  
  
"Do you have to leave again?," He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled her office jacket on. Inuyasha had been whining at her since she had woken up, in fact every morning of the week he had begged for her to stay home.  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you if I don't go to work I won't have money to buy your ramen," She told him. Inuyasha's ears drooped and she laughed at his cuteness.  
  
"But I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here, I'm sick of it," He grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes, then an idea popped into her head and she smiled.  
  
"I'll drop you off at the temple. Sota's home from school today so you and him can do something," She told him. Inuyasha growled at this and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I don't want to spend the day with him…," He complained. He was about to protest again when he jumped up and looked wide eyed at Kagome.  
  
"My Tetsusaiga!!!," He shouted. Kagome blinked, and then looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What about it?," She asked. Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"I forgot that I had left it with him. Fine, I guess I'll go by, if only to get back Tetsusaiga," He said. Kagome rolled her eyes again and reached for her purse.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed then, I'm going to be late," She hurried him. Inuyasha nodded and ran from the room to get dressed.  
  
Sota watched as Inuyasha downed a second bowl of ramen in two gulps. He had hoped that if Inuyasha spent the day with him he could get to learn some fighting moves or even hear a story of his fights, but Inuyasha had proved him wrong by sulking around the house all day. He would complain to him about Kagome working to much, or how he wished he could have some freedom. Sota was slowly learning that Inuyasha wasn't the hero he had once thought him to be.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it you see in my sister anyway? You complain an awful lot about her, and I'm just wondering. What is it you like so much about her?," Sota asked. Inuyasha looked up from his empty ramen bowl with a queer look upon his face.  
  
"What kind a question is that!?," He snapped. Sota just sighed leaning back in his chair.  
  
"A simple one. I was just curious," He replied, looking back at Inuyasha with a dull expression. Inuyasha sighed placing his bowl down on the table as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"No it's a stupid question. Why would you be curious about something like that?," He asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. Sota shrugged.  
  
"Like I said before. You complain about her so much, I just want to know what it is you like about her," He replied. Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair as well.  
  
"It's hard to explain. She just makes me feel… happy. Someday you'll understand," He told him. Sota grumbled and got up from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, well I hate waiting. Why don't we head outside, and do something," He said, before leaving the room. Inuyasha shrugged and got up to follow him, making sure his baseball cap was fixed on his head.  
  
Outside the air was cool, and upon the small breeze danced the scent of the approaching spring. Winter was winding to an end, and Inuyasha was glad since that meant he could spend more time outside. Of course only if Kagome permitted it. He glanced around himself and half smiled seeing the large thousand year tree standing in the front yard. Sota took a seat on the steps, and watched as Inuyasha approached the tree.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the large scar that was etched into the bark of the tree, it had been there that he had been trapped for fifty years, until Kagome had freed him. She had given him his life back in more ways then one. She had mended his heart and taught him how to feel and trust once again. She was his savior, and it was a debt he could probably never repay. But it didn't matter to him, he would enjoy spending his life repaying her in his own way, with love and protection.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here," He muttered, a smile surfaced on his lips as he turned to glance at the well shack that wasn't to far from view.  
  
'I just wish all my friends were here… Miroku and Sango, even Shippo. If I could of I would of brought them with me,' He thought sadly. He turned his gaze toward the sky and then to the boy who sat watching him. Sota wasn't the little kid he remembered. He was almost a man, and no longer that whiny boy who believed him to be the greatest thing alive. Inuyasha laughed to himself remembering the kids doe eyes that time he fought the Noh Mask.  
  
"Hey kid. What is there to do around here?," Inuyasha asked him, as he walked toward him. Sota shrugged, not moving from his spot as Inuyasha came to sit beside him.  
  
"Not much, if I had my license and a car I would take you somewhere. But that has yet to happen. I guess you could teach me some fighting moves," Sota suggested. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Keh, like I want to do that," He garbled, leaning back on the step. Sota cursed looking over to the steps. He was surprised as he saw the top of a head appear, quickly followed by the rest of a persons body.  
  
"Wow, we have a visitor," Sota said in surprise. Inuyasha looked up as well and nearly fell over at the sight. The man stood tall, as he came to a stop at the top of the stairs. His hands were tucked casually in his pockets, as he gazed around. He had longish black hair gathered into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, and behind his eyeglasses his eyes were indigo.  
  
"Inuyasha, you look kind of pale," Sota said, gazing at the hanyou. Inuyasha blinked as he jumped to his feet, and stocked toward the man. His golden gaze was fixed on the man's familiar face. The familiar face of Miroku.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha shouted. The man glanced at him slightly startled before his calm demeanor returned.  
  
"Pardon, are you talking to me?," He asked, watching the silver haired man approach. Inuyasha stopped, his glare intensifying.  
  
"Well yeah. What the hell are you doing here? How on Earth did you get here!?!!," Inuyasha shouted. The man looked about the place confused, and then back at the gruff man.  
  
"I had no idea the shrine was closed. Many apologies, I shall leave," He replied turning to leave. Inuyasha reached out a grabbed his arm whirling him back around.  
  
"Don't play games Miroku," Inuyasha growled. The man stared at Inuyasha in bewilderment.  
  
"My name is not Miroku, you must have me mistaken," He told him, removing Inuyasha's grip from his arm. Inuyasha's brow furrowed and he sniffed the air.  
  
"No, your not him. Feh," Inuyasha grumbled in disappointment.  
  
"Please sir you'll have to excuse my friend, he is a bit excitable," Sota explained as he came upon the men. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, as he kept his gaze weary on the familiar stranger.  
  
"You look just like him," He grumbled. The man regarded him with humorous eyes and then held out his hand him.  
  
"Hello my name is Moshi Manning. Pleased to meet you," Moshi greeted. Inuyasha took his hand hesitantly, and then dropped it quickly.  
  
"Inuyasha, and that's Sota," Inuyasha replied. Moshi nodded with a wide smile.  
  
"Do you two attend to the shrine?," He asked. Sota shook his head.  
  
"My grandfather did before he passed away. We just live here now. We haven't had visitors for the past couple years," Sota explained. The man nodded, as his gaze shifted around the shrine.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. I just moved into the house across the street and wanted to check out the shrine and say hello to our new neighbors. My wife is at home sleeping, she was being cranky earlier," Moshi said with a chuckle, his eyes resting back on the men. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at him. Moshi laughed again.  
  
"She's seven months pregnant and mean as hell. Poor dear," He explained. Sota snorted at this while Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sounds like you've got your hands full," Sota said. Moshi nodded.  
  
"Indeed I do. My son Sheridan is a handful as well, just turned six. He sure is a spunky kid, drive's me crazy sometimes," He muttered shaking his head with a sigh. Sota nodded.  
  
"Well your welcome to visit the shrine anytime. It's just me and my mother. Well and maybe my sister sometimes, but still I'm sure my mother would enjoy company," Sota offered. Moshi nodded smiling again.  
  
"Perhaps we'll all stop by tomorrow. I'd like to hear some stories about the shrine, does your mother know of any?," He asked. Sota nodded, eyeing Inuyasha as he answered.  
  
"There is a legend about the tree. I'm sure your wife will enjoy the story behind it, it's a kind of love story," Sota smirked. Moshi chuckled nodding.  
  
"Wonderful, perhaps a love story will inspire her to be nicer to me," Moshi joked. Sota snorted again turning to look back at Moshi. Inuyasha however just rolled his eyes as he headed back to the steps he had sat upon earlier, he paused for a moment though as a familiar scent met his nose, and he turned gaze at the stairs waiting. He wasn't disappointed as Kagome's head came into view. Her eyes met his and she hurried up the steps and over to him. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"What was that for?," Inuyasha asked, looking down at her head. She pulled back from him and smiled.  
  
"I just missed you is all," She replied, burying her head in his chest again. Inuyasha smiled tenderly, and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Hey sis, we have a visitor," Sota called to her. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha to glare at her brother, but as she caught sight of the visitor a gasp escaped her mouth.  
  
"M-Miroku," She stuttered staring. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"No, not him," He told her. Kagome blinked turning back to him with confused eyes.  
  
"I thought so too, but he's not," He said to her. Kagome turned back to Sota and walked over offering her hand to the strangely familiar man.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome," She said forcing a cheery smile onto her shocked face. Moshi smiled taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Moshi Manning, I'm your new neighbor," He replied. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you," She replied. Moshi smiled and let her grip go before starting to turn.  
  
"Same to you. I should get back home before my wife discovers I'm gone. I'll take you up on that offer Sota, nice meeting you all," He said before starting down the steps.  
  
"Wow, he looked just like Miroku," Kagome mused. She turned to glance at Inuyasha giving a sad smile.  
  
"I think we should talk some more about what happened after I left," She said to him. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"We can talk when we get home," He told her. She smiled and nodded. Sota rolled his eyes and then the couple went with him inside to fetch Inuyasha's sword, before they headed on their way home. 


	7. Sweet and Stubborn

Inuyasha sighed to himself again as he watched Kagome in the kitchen. She was washing the dishes from their dinner before she sat down to talk with Inuyasha. He had been waiting to tell her everything, but after seeing Moshi, he felt a dull ache in his chest for the friends he left behind.  
  
"Kagome, was that guy Miroku's reincarnation?," Inuyasha asked, seeing her come into the living room. Kagome smiled sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was. I miss him, and Sango, and Shippo of course. I have for so long not wanted to talk about them or think about the past. Until you showed up again," She sighed. She took a seat next to Inuyasha and rested her head against his chest, slipping an arm around his waist as well.  
  
"I left them all behind. I feel bad, but it was the only way I could be with you," He whispered. Kagome smiled, looking up at his glazed golden eyes.  
  
"I, I met Koga's reincarnation," She said. Inuyasha growled and looked down at her. She laughed lightly, giving his waist a squeeze.  
  
"Their total opposites. He's a painter, he offered to teach me how to paint," She told him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, before looking away, a pout on his face.  
  
"Some things never change. Even in his next life wimpy wolf won't leave you alone," He grumbled. Kagome smiled as she remembered the gruff wolf demon. He had been so sweet to her at times, and it was always fun to watch Inuyasha get all jealous.  
  
"I guess since you've decided to live in this time, you won't have a reincarnation. But as for the others, perhaps we can befriend their reincarnations," Kagome said. She sighed then and looked up at Inuyasha, who now watched her as well.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened?," He asked. Kagome sat up, and sat back into the couch.  
  
"Just tell me that Miroku and Sango finally worked things out?," She asked. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Of course, they have a son now. Who is free of the curse, and very active. His name is Kohaku, he is Sango's brothers name sake. Who we laid to rest finally," Inuyasha explained. Kagome smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad. And what of Shippo and Kaede?," She asked. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"The brat isn't a baby anymore. He like Sota grew up, he's living with Sango and Miroku," He told her with a smile. "As for Kaede… she, well she passed on a few months after we defeated Naraku. But she died happy, knowing her sister rested in peace".  
  
"Well, I'm glad for that. She deserves to rest peaceful, she was so good to us," Kagome sighed, thinking of the kind old woman. She had almost been a substitute Grandmother, for the one she had never gotten to know. There was a few moments of silence as the couple dwelled in their past, and then Kagome stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's go out. We can spend some needed time together and move on," She said abruptly. Inuyasha looked at her with an amused gaze before he too got to his feet.  
  
"Fine. What are we going to do?," He asked. Kagome smiled and padded over to her coat rack grabbing her coat and purse. Then she got Inuyasha's jean jacket she'd bought him and tossed it at him.  
  
"You'll see. Now come on," She said with a smile.  
  
Below him the city lights glowed with the intensity of a million fireballs. He sighed and looked over to the girl beside him. His Kagome. She stood there looking out across the expansive ocean of lights, her brown eyes dancing with awe. She was beautiful.  
  
The city was new to him. He knew that getting use to this time where there was loud noise and strong horrible scents, was going to be hard, but he also knew that as long as he had Kagome with him, he could bare it. Still he was feeling somewhat homesick. He wanted for just one more time to sit in an open field, with fresh clean air. He wanted to sit in the night with Kagome by his side and watch as fireflies danced about them. He doubted he could find anywhere here to do that. All the local parks were full of low life human gangs. It would be too dangerous. But still, he could dream. Even though dreaming just wasn't the same as the real thing.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you thinking?". Kagome's voice was soft, and woke him from his stupor. He turned to her, meeting her gaze. He almost felt his own knees quake from seeing this beauty before him. He felt the blush on his cheeks in the cold air as he spoke.  
  
"That you're far to beautiful to be anything but a goddess," He said to her sincerely. Kagome blushed, looking away from his intense gaze.  
  
"You can be so sweet…when you want to," She laughed, looking back at him with humorous eyes. Inuyasha smirked, a fang peeking out at the side of his mouth.  
  
"Keh, that's right. When I want to be," He emphasized. He took hold of her hand a moment later, he enjoyed so much touching her, and feeling that tingle of warmth and love that came from her touch. The moment didn't last long though before Kagome dropped his hold and walked back to her car.  
  
"Come on Inu. If we don't get back soon, I'll never be able to get up tomorrow," She said with a smile, her cheeks still pink. Inuyasha mourned the loss of her warmth for a moment, but smiled at her nick name for him.  
  
The apartment was silent. Of course that could have been because the only one awake at this hour was Inuyasha. He sat on his bed and gazed wearily out his small window. He was lonely in his room and wanted to feel close to Kagome. He knew she was just down the hall, but still he had waited so long just to be close to her again. Often he would dream of those times they had in their travels. Where he would sleep above her in a tree, and late at night while she slept he'd find himself crouched beside her, just watching her in her slumber. She had been a comfort to him, her scent relaxing him. It was sweet like honey and wild flowers, she didn't wear that offensive perfume. Her sweet scent was purely natural, and intoxicating.  
  
"Kagome," He sighed to himself. He got up from his bed and straightened out his pajama pants, ones that resembled his old red fire rat ones. He crept down the hall and pushed open Kagome's door.  
  
She looked small in that huge bed of hers. He wondered why she needed such a large bed, it almost swallowed her small frame. But he smiled as he came toward it and stealthily climbed on, careful not to jar her. His nose crinkled as he took a deep breath of her, and then sighed content to sit there until morning.  
  
"My Kagome," He stated to no one. He reached to brush his fingers across her forehead, brushing her bangs from her face. Her hair was so much shorter then he remembered. He liked it. He smiled as he laid down beside her, draping an arm arcoss her stomach, and resting his head against her shoulder. Her scent calmed him and soon he felt himself drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Kagome blinked open her eyes and soon became aware of a weight draped across her stomach, and a tickle of breath on her neck. She let her sleepy eyes drift to the figure that lay beside her, and a blush stained her cheeks. Inuyasha had made himself comfortable in her bed, laying with his head on her shoulder and arm draped protectively across her stomach. She found it quite sweet, but also annoying. He had unceremoniously invaded her room and slept in her bed with out asking. But her annoyance quickly faded as she watched him sleep. His features purely relaxed and content. He looked so much like a child, and yet he was so beautiful.  
  
"Inu?," She questioned. His lids slid open to reveal tired golden pools. She smiled at him, reaching up to stroke one of his ears. He made a sound that resembled a purr, before he closed his eyes again. Kagome giggled stopping her ministrations and shifted so she lay on her side. His arm curled around her waist, as his head slid off her shoulder. He grumbled opening his eyes again, this time looking annoyed.  
  
"What?," He asked groggily. Kagome laughed giving his nose a quick kiss before she sat up.  
  
"I have to get up and you need to go to your own room. You're lucky I'm not yelling at you for sneaking in here," She scolded him. Inuyasha groaned and rolled over to his other side.  
  
"I don't like my room. It's too empty," He mumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and then slid of the bed and crouched down at his side. She looked into his sleepy eyes and smiled.  
  
"Or are you just lonely?," She asked. Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms haughtily.  
  
"No, it's just…," He paused trying to think of a word, and then sighed when he couldn't come up with one. "I just don't like it," He told her. Kagome sighed and stood.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll make you a deal," She said. "If you admit your lonely in your room, I'll gladly let you sleep in here every night". She raised an eyebrow at him, and gave him a sly smile. Inuyasha huffed and grumbled to himself. He would never admit it, he didn't want her to get the best of him.  
  
"I wasn't lonely. I was just cold," He replied. Kagome laughed at him and then went to her door, holding it open.  
  
"All right then. Get out, I need to get dressed," She told him. Inuyasha looked at her with hurt in his eyes as he looked from the door to her and back again.  
  
"Why are you such a bitch," He growled. She glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"And why are you such a stubborn jerk. Now get out before I make you," She threatened. He glared back at her and then jumped off her bed leaving with a huff. When he was out she slammed the door on him and leaned against it.  
  
"Stupid dog," She mumbled. She glanced around her room before she went to lay back down on her bed again. She found the spot where he had lay and breathed deeply. His scent mingled with hers on the sheets. His woodsy scent of pine and rain, mixing with honey and flowers. She loved his smell, it was so unique and masculine. Kagome laid their for a few more moments breathing it in, before she had to get up and dress for work.  
  
When the time came for her to leave for work she hurried around the house gathering her things. She was running late, since she'd spent that extra time just laying in bed.  
  
"Inuyasha, please try not to make a mess. I'll be home at five, maybe earlier if my meeting lets out. Be good," She told him as she grabbed her purse. She shoved her hand in her jacket pocket and came up with her keys and then faced Inuyasha. He sat watching her, and was scowling.  
  
"Don't be like that. My deal still stands if you'd like to think about it more," She said with a smile. Inuyasha huffed turning from her and back to the television, which currently was on cartoons. She sighed but didn't say anything else as she left the apartment.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the door longingly and then glared menacingly at a mirror sitting above the TV.  
  
"This is all your fault. You stupid hanyou," He growled at his image. He let out an exasperated breath as he looked at the TV. He knew that he was being stubborn, he was just instinctively trying to build up his defensives after he'd let her know his feelings. It was a natural reaction of his. He hated that he was so weak, that he couldn't control his own temper. He got up from his seat and went to his room. On the bed lay Tetsusaiga. He felt that he didn't need it anymore, after all where could her use it in this time. As he gazed at it a thought came to his mind and he went to search the closet in his room. He was happy when he found an old tool box, with a hammer and nails. He'd watch a show once that was all about people redoing each others rooms. In one episode a couple set up a wall where they could hang their friends collector swords. Inuyasha had been very interested in it, and liked all the weapons the man had owned. Now he got out the tools needed and went to work. He hammered two nails in to the wall, the length of his sword and then rested it against them. It balanced quite well, and he nailed two more above the others to hold it in place.  
  
He stood back to admire his work, and then dumped the extra nails and hammer back into the tool box and put it back where it belonged. He gave one more glance to his sword and then fell back on his bed. That little project had only lasted a few minutes, and now he was left with nothing to do.  
  
"I'm bored," He grumbled, staring up at the ceiling. He knew it would be a long time before Kagome would be home, so he decided he'd go and take a nap in her bed. He smirked to himself as he jumped into her bed, and made himself comfortable.  
  
"She can't yell at me if she's not home," He conveyed with a laugh. Then he drifted off, finding peace in knowing this.  
  
Kagome bit her lip pensively as she stared at the napkin. She had found it in her pocket that morning and remembered her promise to Corey. She had wanted to go and see his studio, but could she bring Inuyasha. Would he behave himself or cause problems. She knew he probably would be bored looking at paintings, but still he'd be even more bored staying at home an extra for hours. She sighed as she picked up her phone and dialed the number of her apartment.  
  
It rang only once before Inuyasha picked up.  
  
"Kagome?," He asked. She laughed at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Look I wanted to know if you'd like to go and look at some paintings with me after I get out of work?," She asked. There was silence, and then a sigh.  
  
"Paintings? I hate the smell of ink," He grumbled. Kagome laughed, it was true, she remembered the time they had fought the Painter with a jewel shard. The overwhelming smell of ink caused him to get dizzy.  
  
"It's not bad ink, I promise it won't smell that bad," She told him. He grumbled a little bit, and then gave another sigh.  
  
"I guess anything is better then being trapped in this stupid apartment," He replied. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Good. Oh, and also you might be surprised by who you meet today. But that's all I'm gonna say. I'll se you when I get home," She said to him, and then hung up before he could question her. She looked down at the napkin as she picked up her phone again and dialed the number on the napkin before her. It rang a few times before someone picked up.  
  
"Warren Studios, Corey speaking," came the voice. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hello, it's Kagome," She said to him. She heard a chuckle, and could tell he was smiling.  
  
"So glad you called, I was afraid you'd forgotten about me," He replied happily. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Of course not, I was just extremely busy. I wanted to know if I could come by the studio today. I wanted to see your paintings," She asked.  
  
"Oh, of course I would be glad to have you. What time will you be able to come?," He asked. Kagome looked at the clock, and was glad to see she had only three more hours to go.  
  
"Could I come around five thirty?," She asked.  
  
"Of course," He told her. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh, and I'm bringing a friend of mine. He needs to get a little culture in his life, and I want to apologize ahead of time if he should say anything rude," She said to him. There was a silent more lasting only a half a second and then Corey cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'll see you around five thirty then?," He asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yes, good bye then," She said. She heard the tone ring through the phone and she sighed as she hung up. Corey probably was a little hurt that she was bringing a guy friend. But she needed to make sure he knew she wasn't available. But also she hoped that made Inuyasha and he could be friends in this time. She could only hope.  
  
"Kagome, what did you mean by what you said on the phone?," Inuyasha asked again. They were walking down the street toward the studio that Kagome had wanted to go to. Inuyasha was curious to know what she was being so secretive about, and she didn't seem to want to give him any clues.  
  
"I told you already Inu. I'm not telling you anything, it's a surprise," She told him. He sighed and looked about him. They had only come just a few blocks from their apartment, passing by Kagome's shop, with out even stopping.  
  
"I'm not going to like it am I?," He asked grumpily. Kagome laughed, and turned to smile at him coyly.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm telling you right now if you cause any problems I will have no regret when I 's' you into oblivion," She said in a charming tone. Inuyasha glared at her and then looked down at the beaded necklace around his neck. He had forgotten about it. But apparently Kagome hadn't.  
  
They came to a large building that had glass doors painted with swirling designs. On the door it read 'Warren Studios'. Kagome smiled as she pushed open the door and stepped inside, Inuyasha close behind her. The room they entered was large and open, large and small canvases covered the walls with various paintings of people and landscapes. Kagome went right for the largest painting. It was quite incredible, a whole scene of a village much like the ones in feudal Japan, but there was a modern touch to it the colors were bright and it looked almost surreal.  
  
As Kagome studied the painting Inuyasha looked about the place, scanning it with narrowed eyes. Then Kagome turned to him with a wide smile.  
  
"Isn't it amazing," She said. Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at her, and looked at the painting behind her. As he studied it he heard footsteps approaching them.  
  
"Kagome, so glad you could come," Came a voice. Inuyasha turned to face the presumed painter and felt his blood begin to boil. He was quick to act jumping in front of Kagome.  
  
"YOU!!," He shouted pointing a clawed finger at the startled man. "DAMN YOU KOGA!!". 


	8. Are Those Dog Ears?

"YOU!!," Inuyasha shouted. He pointed a clawed finger at the startled man. "DAMN YOU KOGA!".  
  
Kagome became extremely nervous by his reaction and quickly jumped in front of Corey's fear stricken body. She glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"No Inuyasha. Calm down," She said to him warningly. He just stared at her, his hands falling to clench at his side. Behind her the Koga look alike watched him with wide fearful blue eyes. Inuyasha gave a satisfied grunt, before he reached out and grabbed Kagome. She gave a shriek as he pulled her to him in a fierce hug.  
  
"Don't even think of touching her. She's mine," He growled fiercely. Kagome's cheeks grew red with both embarrassment and anger, as she pulled away from him. Inuyasha looked at her surprised, but the look on her face soon gave him the impression he had done something terribly wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha, You jerk". She glared at him angrily and punched him in the chest, as hard as she could. He winced, backing away from her an indignant look on his face.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Bitch!!," He yelled at her. Her glare intensified and Inuyasha looked at her fearfully, as she opened her mouth again.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy!". As soon as the words left her mouth Kagome knew she had made a mistake. Inuyasha hit the floor with such a force his baseball hat flew off his head, and landed at her feet. Kagome stared wide eyed at the hat, and then at the hanyou laying on the floor before her.  
  
"A-Are those dog ears?," Came the dreaded question from the male behind her. She turned to him, and met his gaze.  
  
"Um…," Was her response. Corey just looked from her to the hanyou on the floor with interest. His blue eyes came back to her and a large smile light up his once confused face.  
  
"Are they real?," He asked. Kagome blinked.  
  
"Well, um…," She fumbled for a response but before she found one for him, a grumbled string of curses behind her gained her attention as Inuyasha got to his feet, rubbing his chin where it hit the ground.  
  
"What the hell, wench?!?," He said incredulously. Kagome ducked down to the ground to pick up his hat and then shoved it back on his head.  
  
"Please Inuyasha just be calm," She begged him.  
  
"I won't be until you tell me why the hell you're always saving his ass!!," He shouted back at her. Corey approached the fuming hanyou, and offered him his hand.  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Corey," He said to him happily. Inuyasha regarded him with a queer look, before he crossed his arms over his chest and grunted in his irritation.  
  
"I can say I'm not so pleased to see you. You wimpy-," He stopped himself though, as he realized what the man had said. He sniffed the air, his eyes widening. "You're not him," He concluded, staring at the man before him. Corey just smiled and dropped his hand.  
  
"Kagome, your friend here is quite rude," He said to her. Kagome laughed.  
  
"He's not into art," She told him bluntly, and then her look turned to one of worry as she continued, " Corey, could you please just keep what you saw today to yourself?". Corey gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Oh, of course. I was just surprised is all. I've never met anyone with such, interesting appendeges," He said to her. His eyes were trained on Inuyasha, well more like Inuyasha's head. He turned back to Kagome and leaned closer to her ear.  
  
"Might I…look at them again?," He asked her. Kagome bit her lip pensively, and then caught Inuyasha's eye. He glared at her furiously and she just shook her head.  
  
"I think not. Inuyasha doesn't like to flaunt his appendages," She told him. Corey nodded, a flicker of disappointment crossing his features.  
  
"I see," He replied. Inuyasha growled at him, before he turned his back to them completely. Kagome could tell he was mad about her closeness to Corey and the fact she had sat him.  
  
"Corey, would you be so kind as to show me around your studio?," She asked. A smile found it's way back onto his face and he gladly agreed. Kagome left Inuyasha to himself, so to give him time to calm down and perhaps to forgive her for losing her temper.  
  
Corey showed her each painting in the studio, going into full detail about the inspirations and the reason he chose the colors he did. He was very passionate about his work, and Kagome admired that about him. She couldn't help but wonder how Koga's reincarnation could be so calm and open minded, where Koga had been so gruff and violent at times. But then she thought of how he had always treated her so kindly and cared for her, and she thought it was nice his better qualities were present in Corey.  
  
"I have one I just started working on. I think you might like it," He told her. She smiled at him as he lead her to a small room that was stacked with blanks canvases and paints. He lead her to a covered canvas and then stood her before it as he went to unveil it.  
  
Kagome gasped as a familiar face came into view. It was a portrait of her. The colors were of blues and violets, mixed with reds and oranges. She could tell it wasn't finished, but still she stared at it, feeling tears form in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Corey it's beautiful," She said. Corey smiled at her.  
  
"I started sketching it after we first ran into each other. You were so beautiful and inspiring. I had been hoping to get you down here so I could finish it," He told her. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It looks so much like me. And you were just going by the few times we saw each other. You truly are a talented artist," She said in wonder. Corey blushed just faintly at her comment and turned to stare at the painting.  
  
"Thanks," He replied. A moment of silence passed between them as they admired the art and then Kagome sighed.  
  
"I guess we should go and find Inuyasha. I'm sure he's done fuming by now," She said. Corey nodded, and followed Kagome out of the room and back into the large studio. Kagome saw that Inuyasha still standing in the spot where she left him. He was gazing intently at the large painting before him, an almost saddened look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha?," She called to him. He turned to face her the sad look quickly replaced by a scowl. She approached him and stood beside him looking at the painting.  
  
"Reminds me of the past," She said quietly. Inuyasha huffed and turned to face the glass doors. Kagome sighed and faced Corey, placing a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you so much for sharing your paintings with me. I really enjoyed them," She thanked him. She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug before she left, Inuyasha following close behind. Corey watched them go, feeling a pang of jealousy toward the male who left with her, but it faded and he went to work on his painting of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha refused to talk to her the whole way home, and then even when they arrived back at the apartment. Kagome felt she deserved his cold shoulder, but still she couldn't help but feel sad that he was so angry at her. She made them dinner, Ramen and chicken and then she retired to bed leaving Inuyasha to himself.  
  
As Kagome sat in her room she could here Inuyasha flipping through the television channels, pausing ever so often to watch something, and then switch it. She laid back in her bed, and tried to concentrate on anything but the hanyou sitting in the other room.  
  
'I can't believe Corey was so calm after seeing Inuyasha's ears,' She thought to herself. She had to wander though if he would truly keep their secret. He seemed to be kind and trusting, but sometimes that can be misleading. She had no choice but to trust him, besides it's not like someone would believe him, right?  
  
Inuyasha sighed to himself. He was bored of watching television, but he didn't want to go to his room, it was too empty and lonely. He wanted nothing more then to make up with Kagome and tell her that he wanted to stay in her room. But he was being stubborn, he wanted to teach her a lesson for humiliating him in front of that Koga look alike. But he felt that this punishment was mostly affecting him. She had retired to bed hours ago, and he had heard no noise from her, suggesting she was sound asleep.  
  
He sighed and turned off the TV as he got to his feet. He picked up his empty Ramen bowl and went to throw it away in the kitchen before he headed to his room. He stripped down quickly and put on a pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy night shirt. He sat down on his bed, and glanced at Tetsusaiga hanging on his wall.  
  
"This is stupid," He muttered to himself. He looked out the window and saw the half moon hanging low in the sky. He knew he had done wrong by reacting as he did, and he felt a pang of hurt in his chest as he thought of how Kagome had jumped protected that human, and how she had so easily left him so to look at paintings with that guy. Kagome should of told him he was going to meet Koga's reincarnation, because then he could of flat out refused. But perhaps she had wanted him to meet the man, surely he was far different from the wimpy wolf, but still just his obvious attraction to Kagome was enough for him to hate the guy. Inuyasha knew that brooding over it wasn't going to make Kagome talk to him again, so he slid off his bed and crept down to her room.  
  
Her door was ajar and he pushed it open, standing there for a moment to watch her sleep. She was sleeping in the middle of the large bed, laying on her side facing the door. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face as he crept closer to the bed, and crouched beside it. He rested his chin on it's edge and just watched her for the longest time.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," He muttered to her sleeping face. She stirred then, her brown eye fluttering open to meet his gold ones. He half expected her to sit him, but then relief flowed over him as she smiled at him kindly.  
  
"What's wrong?," She asked him. He sighed, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm lonely in my room". 


	9. A Mother's Exceptance

The next morning Kagome woke up to fine herself snuggled up close to her favorite hanyou. She smiled fondly remembering how he had asked her to stay in her room the night before. She was happy that he wasn't still mad at her, and even happier that she could have him so close.  
  
Inuyasha cracked open and eye as Kagome shifted in his arms. He smirked as she wrapped an arm around his waist and nestled her head under his chin. She didn't have to work today, he knew that because she had told him two nights before. He was glad that she had hung up a calendar for him in the living room marking off the days she didn't work in bright red. Kagome moved again and propped herself up on one elbow to watch him, and smirked as he surprised her by pulling her closer, as he let his eyes slide open.  
  
"Good Morning," He said. Kagome smiled and leaned forward kissing his cheek.  
  
"Same to you. How long have you been awake?," She asked. He shifted to lean on his elbow like her.  
  
"Long enough," He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat up and tossed the blankets off her legs. Inuyasha groaned and laid back down.  
  
"Why do you always get up so early. You don't even have to work today," He pointed out. Kagome laughed at him and went to her closet to pull out an outfit.  
  
"Well, because I haven't gone on a morning run in a long time and I would like to do so this morning," She replied. Inuyasha sat up and regarded her with an indignant look.  
  
"What do you need to run for?," He asked. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"It wakes me up and makes me feel better. Besides I'm going to get some coffee on the way," She replied easing her closet door shut as her jogging outfit hung over her arm.  
  
"You and your coffee," He grunted. She smiled leaving the room before he protested again. Inuyasha just laid there for a good five minutes before he rolled off the bed and headed for the living room. He plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
When Kagome found him she just looked at him with an amused smirk, her hand balanced on her hip.  
  
"Inu, why don't you come with me?," She offered. Inuyasha snorted, looking at her.  
  
"I don't think you could keep up with me," He teased. "Besides I don't need it, I'm not some weak human who needs exercise to stay strong". Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"If you keep lazing about on your butt, you're gonna turn into a fat grumpy hanyou," She scolded him. He just raised an eyebrow at her, and then shook his head.  
  
"I don't get fat". Was his response. Kagome laughed and told him to stay and she'd be back later. Inuyasha scoffed at her like he didn't care, but she knew him better then that.  
  
The line at the coffee house was practically out the door, and she was glad to have gotten there when she had, otherwise she'd be the one stuck half way out the door, in the cold morning air. Around her the tables were all full each with one person or a couple talking about their day plans. She smiled at a young couple nearby, they looked to be just a few years young then her. They were snuggled close to each other, in their school uniforms getting in their morning time before heading to school. Her sigh was one of regret, she never let herself have a boyfriend in high school. Even when all her friends had pushed her and Hojo together, she always refused back then her heart was still in pieces for losing Inuyasha.  
  
"Excuse me miss, can I take you order?". Then voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts and she forced a smile on her confused face. The line had moved so quickly.  
  
"Oh, I'll have a regular coffee with cream, and an orange juice. Please," She told her in a hurry. The girl nodded, quickly producing an orange juice and walking off to get her coffee.  
  
When she had her coffee she made her way back home, the orange juice tucked in the pocket of her sweatshirt. Her coffee warmed her cold hands as she walked at a slow pace back to her home. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the hanyou who was waiting for her return. She knew that she wanted to do something special today, to make up for the bad surprise she gave him yesterday. She thought of going to a few shops, but knew he'd be bored, so instead she decided she'd pay her mother a visit.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome fussed over what he should wear. She was bringing him to see her mother for the day, and she wanted him to make a good impression to see how he had adjusted to the modern era. She laid out a pair of khaki pants and a button down shirt that was a faded red. These were his dress up clothes as Kagome had put it when she bought them. He didn't mind them, but he knew she'd make him were regular shoes, and that was what he hated.  
  
"Here, these should do, don't forget to were a clean white tank top underneath," She told him. She put down the dark brown loafers she had bought for him on the floor beside him, and then took her leave. She had gotten him the loafers because they hadn't any laces for him to tie.  
  
When he came out finally dressed, Kagome smiled reaching over to straighten his collar and unbutton tow of the buttons so she could see the tank top underneath. Inuyasha liked the attention, and when she backed away to look him over he quickly reached out to pull her into an embrace.  
  
"Do you approve?," He asked her. Kagome blushed, and pulled away.  
  
"Yes, now stop that. I got you a nice hat to where also," She said to him. She disappeared down the hall and into her room, returning a moment later with a strange hat in her hands. It was the same color as his shoes, and it definitely wasn't a baseball hat.  
  
"Here, it's like the hats they wore back in the eighties in America. I thought it was really cool," She told him as she placed it on his head. Kagome smiled as she pulled him to a mirror in the hall to show him. Inuyasha smirked as his reflection, liking the way the hat fit.  
  
"I like this hat," He said, adjusting it on his head so it was somewhat tilted. Kagome laughed at him, and then walked down the hall and into the living room.  
  
"All right, now quit staring at yourself or we'll be late meeting Mama," She told him. Inuyasha gave himself one last glance before he went to join her in the living room. She had already put on her jacket and was patiently holding out his for him. He slid on the jean jacket and then they were out the door and on their way to Higurashi Shrine.  
  
"Now remember Inuyasha I want you to be on your best behavior. Mama was always fond of you, so please be polite," She begged the silent hanyou beside her. Inuyasha just gave her an indignant look, before he folded his arms across his chest and stared ahead.  
  
Before they reached the top they heard a loud shout from someone and then the distinctive cry of a young child. As they came upon the scene Kagome noticed Moshi was paying a visit with his young son, who laid sprawled on the ground, and his wife, who stood nearby looking quite infuriated.  
  
"Moshi, I can't believe you," The woman looked to familiar and Kagome had to let a grin cross her face. This young woman just had to be Sango's reincarnation, the face and temper were just like her.  
  
"Dear, I was trying my best to catch him before he hurt himself," Moshi replied, looking rather defeated. Kagome and Inuyasha approached them, and gave a kind smile to the perturbed man.  
  
"Good Afternoon Moshi," Kagome smiled. He looked up at her for a moment and then recognition crossed his face.  
  
"Oh, Good afternoon to you too, Miss Higurashi," He greeted back. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, you can just call me Kagome," She told him politely. He nodded, and then picked up his son from the ground, holding him in his arms. Kagome smiled at the boy. He looked a lot like his father, only his eyes were a charming umber.  
  
"Kagome!," Came an excited voice. She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway with a tray full of cups, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Mama," She greeted. Mama Higurashi put down the tray and rushed over to her daughter giving her a big hug. She didn't even notice the young man standing beside her.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you honey. I haven't heard from you in nearly a week," She conveyed, squeezing her daughter again. Kagome laughed and then pulled back from her mother.  
  
"Mama, please," She said, shaking her head. Mama Higurashi smiled and then backed away, from her daughter to let her some breathing room.  
  
"Mama, I want to introduce you to someone," Kagome said, touching Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Oh, Oh my I hardly noticed you standing there," Mama said, staring at the man. Inuyasha met the woman's gaze and gave her a smirk.  
  
"That's all right. Miss Higurashi," He replied. Kagome's mother's eyes widened as she stared at the boy. She looked at him confused and then she looked at Kagome with a worried glance.  
  
"Mama, it's Inuyasha," Kagome told her with a smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm glad to see you," She said, she sounded concerned and a bit disappointed, as she looked at the hanyou boy. Inuyasha grew rigid and he turned to glare at Kagome.  
  
"I thought you said she wasn't going to be mad. I knew she wasn't going to except me," He said angrily, and then a his face showed an unrelenting hurt, that Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty for. Before Kagome could apologize, Inuyasha had walked away from her, and went to stand by the God tree. Kagome looked from him to his mother, and then sighed.  
  
"Mama, he came back to stay with me. He said he regretted letting me go, and that he loves me," Kagome told her. Moshi she noticed had moved to stand with his wife, knowing better then to get involved in the family affair. Mama Higurashi watched Kagome for a few long moments, as she thought of what she was telling her.  
  
"I'm just concerned. Sweetheart you were so heartbroken that last time you came back. I don't want you to go through that again," She said, gripping her daughters hand tightly in her own. Kagome sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"It won't Mama. Inuyasha has changed, he won't leave me, he's chosen to live here with me in this time. He gave up everything to come and live with me," She told her. Mama Higurashi turned to look at the hunched form of the hanyou boy, as a new found respect was born in her. She turned to smile at her daughter before she went to stand by Inuyasha's side.  
  
Kagome watched as her mother spoke with Inuyasha. She felt so guilty for bringing that hurt look on his face, and then she was overjoyed as he and her mother embraced. It was a tender moment, and she knew that Inuyasha truly appreciated her mothers gentle hug. She waited for them to walk back over to her, and smiled at her mother with a new found appreciation.  
  
"I want to introduce you two to our new neighbors," Mama said to them. She smiled and led them over to the family of three, who had sat watching the scene.  
  
"Kagome, this is Moshi, his wife Sara, and their son Sheridan," Her mother told them. Kagome smiled nodding to Moshi and smiling at his wife.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Sara, how many month's are you?," Kagome asked, smiling at the familiar woman. Sara smiled back at her, her umber eyes glittering with pride as she rubbed her abdomen.  
  
"Seven months," She replied happily.  
  
"And she still is the most beautiful woman to grace this earth," Moshi cooed, earning a glare from his wife.  
  
"Stop it Moshi, I don't need to hear your stupid flattery," Sara growled. Kagome held back her giggle as she was reminded of Sango's threatening words to Miroku. It warmed her heart to see them find love again as reincarnations.  
  
"Oh, and this is my daughter's boyfriend. Inuyasha," Mama Higurashi interrupted, gaining the quarreling couples attention. Moshi smiled nodding at him, and Sara just smiled before returning to glare at her husband.  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," Sheridan announced. Kagome looked to the boy in his fathers arms and smiled.  
  
"Oh, well I guess we should take our leave then. Miss Higurashi, it truly was a pleasure to meet you. And you are a very generous woman," Moshi said, as he placed his son on the ground.  
  
"Oh, Moshi you are such a delight," Kagome's mother laughed. Moshi smiled at her, and then went to help his wife to her feet, from where she had sat down on the stairs. His help though was refused as she slapped his hands away and got to her feet on her own. She thanked Mama Higurashi as well, and then took her son's hand and led him away, Moshi following after them.  
  
Kagome laughed as she watched them leave, they certainly were a pair. She turned her humorous gaze to Inuyasha who returned it.  
  
"They remind you of someone?," He asked, with a smirk. Kagome nodded, linking her arm in his as she, Inuyasha and her mother entered the house.  
  
The visit went pleasantly, and lasted until Sota arrived home from school. Then Kagome and Inuyasha took their leave and went out for dinner at a small restaurant downtown, where afterward they went to the coffee shop for dessert.  
  
"Kagome, why won't you let me have just one little sip of your coffee?," Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him over her foam cup, and smirked.  
  
"Because I think the taste is to strong for you. I just know you're not going to like it," She replied. Inuyasha sighed, and leaned his elbow on the table as he took another bit out of the cake she had bought him.  
  
"How do you know? I could like it," He grumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and then let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"Fine, one sip. But if you don't like it I don't want you spitting it out everywhere, you have to swallow it," She told him, with a warning gaze. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she handed him her cup. He sniffed it, and smiled at it's unique scent before he raised the cup to his lips.  
  
The face he made was priceless. He scrunched up his nose and puckered his lips as he forced himself to swallow the bitter substance. Kagome let out a laugh, as he shoved the cup back into her hands, and quickly stuff a huge piece of cake in his mouth.  
  
"Gross," Inuyasha exclaimed after he finished his cake off. "How can you like that stuff?," He asked incredulously.  
  
"I told you the taste was to strong for you," She laughed. Inuyasha just growled at her as he sank in his seat to hide his shame. Kagome just laughed harder, before she finally gained control of her giggles, and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I am never drinking that stuff again. Ramen is much better," Inuyasha declared. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him, and continued to sip her beverage, ignoring his grumbles about Ramen being better.  
  
'It's nice to have him back,' Kagome thought to herself as she snuggled close to him that night. She felt warm and safe, and best of all loved. She would never feel this way about another man, and she hoped that Inuyasha would never leave her side again. 


	10. Under The Weather

"What are you planning to do here? Do you plan to live out the rest of your life with only Kagome supporting you?," Sota asked. Inuyasha looked at him and sighed in annoyance. The boy never did run out of questions, but he did bring up a good point.  
  
Inuyasha was spending another day at the Higurashi Shrine while Kagome worked a double shift. He was glad though being able to be out in the first day of spring. Beside him on the steps to the house, Sota was waiting for an answer. Inuyasha looked to the expectant boy, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not trained in anything besides my instincts and I don't know anything about this era. I don't want to think about something like that right now. So quit bugging me," He replied. Sota just rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his palms, to gaze at the clear sky.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?". His next question caught Inuyasha off guard. He should of expected it though, since the boy was asking about his future.  
  
"If she wants to get married, then I will. I'd like to have some pups, but I know she's not ready for that yet," Inuyasha considered. Sota looked at him wide eyed, and Inuyasha just smirked.  
  
"What's with the face kid?," He asked gruffly. Sota just laughed.  
  
"I just can't imagine Kagome, let alone you as a parent," Sota chuckled. Inuyasha glowered at him, and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees.  
  
"I'm sure Kagome will be a good mother. She has a lot of patience," He told the boy. Sota just laughed again, waving off Inuyasha's words.  
  
"Please, Kagome has no patience at all. I mean just look at her and me. She couldn't stand me when I was little, and blew up at me every two seconds". Inuyasha looked at the boy, and shook his head.  
  
"She's older now. When was the last time she yelled at you?," Inuyasha inquired, searching the boy's eyes. Sota thought about his question and then turned surprised eyes back to the hanyou.  
  
"Huh, your right. Well then I guess she won't be that bad of a mother. Though I still can't picture it," He laughed. Inuyasha chuckled to, he knew that Kagome wouldn't want to have children right now, after all she was still young. As was he.  
  
Kagome slumped further into her chair, as the meeting continued. She didn't understand why she had been asked to take the notes for this meeting, but then again she was also the only one who was working late today. She groaned inwardly at her bad lucky. Today of all days she was the only one able to stay for this stupid meeting.  
  
She rubbed her temples, as a dull ache began to reside there, and looked up at the speaker. He was droning on and on about the finances of the new branch they had just established. Kagome frankly didn't care one bit for any of this, and she didn't feel all to great at that moment either.  
  
'Great I've got a headache, and the start of a horrible stomach ache,' She thought wryly. Her head throbbed, and she shut her eyes for a moment, closing them tightly before opening them again.  
  
'Gods, when will this man shut up,' She inwardly groaned. Then as if answering her prayers the man called a brief break and she sighed in relief as she made her way to the water bubbler to get a drink. As she leaned against the wall downing the small cup of water, a co-worker approached her. The woman had recently joined the corporation and was very smart in the business.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you look rather pale? Are feeling all right?," The woman asked.  
  
"Just call me Kagome. But as to your question, I feel like crap," She replied with a kind smile. The woman nodded sympathetically.  
  
"I see. I hope you're not coming down with something. They say that there's a nasty bug going around," She told her. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"With my lucky I've caught it. But I'm sure with a day's rest I'll be fine, now I'll I have to do is make it through this meeting," She said with a humorous less laugh. The woman nodded, giving her another sympathetic look before the meeting was called back to order.  
  
"Hey kid, what time is it anyway? I think Kagome's running late," Inuyasha asked as he glanced out a nearby window. Sota looked at the clock above the television he was watching, and sighed.  
  
"She is late, by an hour. I'll call her apartment and see if she's there," Sota said. He got up from his perch on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, while Inuyasha kept a look out through the window.  
  
Sota waited as the phone rang, and frowned as he caught the answering machine. He listened as Kagome's recording told him to leave a message, and then he spoke as it beeped.  
  
"Hello, Kagome if your there pick up. Hell-," He stopped as he heard someone pick up.  
  
"H-hello," came Kagome's weary tone. Sota sighed.  
  
"You know I like Inuyasha and all, but I don't think he wants to sleep over," He said through the phone. There was a gasp from his sister, and then a moment later a loud thunk was heard.  
  
"Shit," Kagome cursed. Sota smirked,  
  
"Mom wouldn't be to happy hearing that language," He scolded. Kagome chuckled dryly and told him she was on the way. He just sighed before hanging up and returning to the living room.  
  
"Well, where is she?," Inuyasha asked. Sota chuckled.  
  
"On her way. Looks like you were forgotten," He replied.  
  
It was another half hour before Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome coming up the stairs. She was walking slowly, and staggering ever so often. Inuyasha didn't like the way she was moving, and got the feeling something was wrong. He and Sota went outside to meet her as she approached them. She was out of breath, and looking very pale in the light's from the house.  
  
"Inu, I,I am so sorry," She breathed. Inuyasha walked up to her, and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"You have a fever," He stated bluntly. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know. That's why I was late. I fell asleep on the couch, after taking some cold medicine," She admitted. Inuyasha looked at her with concern, but she just brush it off turning to smile at Sota.  
  
"Thanks for calling me, or else I would have never come and got him," She thanked. Sota just shrugged, tossing them both a goodnight before heading inside. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and then turned back to Inuyasha, who still watched her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," She chided. He sighed.  
  
"Kagome, your sick," He told her. She gave him a thoughtful look.  
  
"Huh, so that's why I feel like crap. Who would of guessed," She replied sarcastically. Inuyasha glared at her as she just smiled at him sweetly before heading back to the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry about it Inu. After a good nights sleep, I'll be good as new," She tossed over her shoulder.  
  
Later on the night Kagome woke up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. She had made Inuyasha sleep in his own bed, not wanting him to catch what she had. She knew it was a fat chance he'd get sick, since he was a hanyou but she still didn't want to risk it.  
  
"I feel like crap," She grumbled as she wiped her damp bangs from her forehead. A sudden churning in her stomach caused her to groan as she jumped from her bed, and stumbled to her bathroom. She was lucky to reach it in time, but consequently she knocked over her glass soap dish in her dash for the toilet. It shattered on the tile floor with a loud crash. But Kagome didn't noticed a she heaved into the toilet.  
  
Inuyasha sat bolt up from his sleep as a crash met his sensitive ears. He was quick to jump to his feet, and investigate. He stopped his worrying as he came into the hall and heard the toilet flush, it was just Kagome. He traveled to the bathroom to find the door wide open and the light's off. He flipped it on, and found her sitting on the floor with her head resting on the seat of the toilet.  
  
"What's wrong with you?," He asked her. She just shook her head weakly.  
  
"I'm not going to be better by tomorrow morning. I think I've got the flu," She sighed. Then before he could ask what the flu was, she was heaving into the toilet again. Inuyasha reached over to hold back her hair for her, and took a seat on the edge of the tub beside her, stroking her back with his free hand.  
  
"This isn't going to be a very fun night," He heard her grumble as she finished. He nodded in agreement. She flushed the toilet and then struggled to get to her feet as Inuyasha helped her. She washed her face, and then Inuyasha helped her back to bed, and tucked her under the covers.  
  
"Do you want me to do anything for you?," He asked her. Kagome smiled at him, and shook her head.  
  
"Just got back to bed. I'll be fine," She managed to say before sleep took hold. Inuyasha just shook his head at her, and went back to his room. He pulled off his pillow and the sheets before returning to her room. He laid out a make shift bed at the foot of her bed, and then laid down to sleep. He wasn't about to leave her, when she was in need of someone to care for her.  
  
The night had been rough for them both. Kagome had gotten up at least twice every half hour for most of the night, before she just insisted she sleep in the bathroom. Inuyasha hadn't liked the idea but he wasn't about to argue with her and got her a pillow and blanket, so she wasn't sitting on the cold tile floor, shivering.  
  
He would hold her hair for her as she got sick, and then would get her a face cloth and help her wash her face. It unnerved him to see her so weak, but he wasn't about to abandon her. Not when she needed him.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to just go back to bed? You've been here for a long time, and you haven't gotten sick," Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him with tired eyes.  
  
"No, you know the second that I get comfy in bed, I'll be running back in here," She muttered in an exhausted tone. She closed her eyes for a second, but didn't open them as she slipped into a quiet slumber. Inuyasha just sighed, as he reached down and carefully gathered her up in his arms. She didn't stir as he brought her to her room and then laid her down in her bed. He tucked the covers around her, and wiped her damp bangs from her forehead.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?," He asked her sleeping form. He smiled at her fondly, and then climbed into the bed as well, resting beside her to drape an arm across her waist with ease.  
  
She didn't move again until her alarm clock stirred her at seven thirty. Inuyasha was fast to jump to his feet and slam a fist into the alarm clock, quickly ending it's life. Kagome just sighed, and flopped back down into the pillows.  
  
"Inu, could you get me the phone?," She asked him quietly. Her throat had gone hoarse from her purging. Inuyasha nodded before he left the room to get the portable phone she often left with him while she was at work. She thanked him for it, as she dialed the number of her office.  
  
"Hello, This is Kagome Higurashi calling. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it in today, due to an illness," She spoke softly her voice scratchy. She sighed as a reply came, and a relieved smile became plastered on her face.  
  
"Thank you very much. Have a good day," She said, before hanging up. She unceremoniously dropped the phone on the floor, and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Apparently quite a few people called in sick. I must of caught a bug that's been going around," She told the hanyou. Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome smiled at him, and sat up.  
  
"Thank you so much for, well taking care of me. Even though I told you to stay away," She scolded with a smile. Inuyasha just smirked, and crawled into bed again, sitting beside her.  
  
"Keh, I'm a hanyou, I won't get sick from some harmless human disease," He scoffed. Kagome shook her head, before leaning it against the wall behind her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, do you want me to drop you off at the Temple? I doubt you want to be cooped inside now that the weathers warmer," She asked, watching him. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, and looked out the window.  
  
"You're not getting rid of me. Someone needs to take care of you," He said. Kagome laughed weakly, and reached over to tug on his shirt, easily getting his attention.  
  
"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just don't want you to mope around all day," She told him. "And besides, Mama knows the best remedy for the flu," She told him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her, and was quick to jump off the bed.  
  
"Then we had better get going. I'll go get dressed and then come back and help you," He said heading for the door. Kagome sighed.  
  
"You are not, I repeat not helping me get dressed. I'll do it myself," She scolded. He gave her a hurt look and then disappeared closing the door after himself.  
  
It took them at least two hours to get ready. With Kagome's constant trip to the bathrooms, and insistence that Inuyasha take a shower to rid himself of germs. Finally they were on their way to the Temple. But by way of Hanyou instead of car. 


	11. Adjusting To The Times

The moment they had arrived Kagome's mother ushered them inside and went right to making her remedies. Special soup and tea that would settle Kagome's aches and stomach problems. Kagome snuggled into the couch, with Inuyasha by her side, feeling ten times better then that morning. 

"See Inuyasha, Mama knows the best remedies," She reiterated. Inuyasha smiled at her, as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was itching to go outside, but he didn't want to leave Kagome. So he just sat their on the couch watching television as she slept on his shoulder.

They left when it started to get dark out. Kagome's fever had gone down, and was nearly back to normal and she wasn't weak or achy. Inuyasha was thankful, because he didn't want to spend another night sleeping in the bathroom tub.

"Get on my back, it'll be faster then walking," Inuyasha told her as they walked down the shrines steps. Kagome sighed, taking a deep breath of the night air. It was chilly, but not enough to see your breath. Kagome turned to smile at Inuyasha, and took his hand in hers, surprising him.

"I just want to walk home, and enjoy the night," She told him airily. He frowned pulling her close to him, and tucking her under his shoulder.

"You're still sick, you shouldn't be out in the could for to long," He told her. She just laughed at him, but leaned in to his warmth.

"Just shut up and enjoy this. I'm practically all better, it was just a bad twenty four hour flu," She told him. He just sighed in defeat , and pulled her a little bit closer as they started down the side walk. He was glad she didn't live to far, but enjoyed walking with her while she was close. The chilled air didn't bother them, because they had the warmth of each other.

Kagome was back to normal by the next morning, and was headed off to work as usual. Inuyasha was sent off to the shrine to help her mother with chores. She felt better now that she could leave him wit her mother. He would be a great help to her, and he would get to be outside in the fresh air. Instead of inside with nothing to do but lounge around.

"Kagome, I here you were sick yesterday. You look much better now," Shirley complimented her as she peeked into her cubicle. Kagome smiled at her, and beckoned her to come in.

"I was, that horrible twenty four hour flu. I slept in the bathroom because I didn't have the strength to get back to bed. I felt like dying," Kagome told her. Shirley clucked at her sympathetically, as she perched on the edge of her desk.

"You poor thing. I hope that bugs doesn't go around the office. I'll be wearing a gas mask to keep from catching it," Shirley joked. Kagome smiled at her, and shuffled the papers on her desk.

"So, how's the love life," Shirley asked. Kagome had been waiting for that, and she just smiled at her shrugging her shoulders.

"Same old, same old. I've been reconnecting with an old friend lately," Kagome told her. Shirley looked at her with interest, a coy smiled slipping on to her red lips.

"Oh, really. Is this old friend a male by any chance," She asked. Kagome nodded nonchalantly. Shirley laughed happily, and patted Kagome's shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you. So what's he like? Is he handsome," Shirley asked, Kagome laughed.

"Well he has changed a lot since we last saw each other. He's a lot better behaved and isn't as argument as he use to be," Kagome said, smiling as Inuyasha came to mind. Shirley laughed.

"Sounds like you two were quite the pair. So do you think he's interested in you more then a friend," Shirley asked. Kagome laughed at this, and thought to how Inuyasha had confessed his feelings for her. A blush tinged her cheeks at this.

"Yes. He told me he was. I'm happy though because for the longest time I'd hoped he would be," Kagome told her. Shirley clapped her hands together happily and slid off her desk.

"I'm so happy for you. Maybe someday I can meet the young man," She said excitedly. Kagome nodded, and then Shirley had to go, and she waved good bye, tossing a good luck to her before leaving. Kagome sat there for the longest time thinking about how good it felt to tell someone about her trials in love. She hadn't done it since middle school with her friends.

"You're such a pervert. I'm telling you right now we are not having anymore children after this," Sara yelled. Inuyasha raised an amused eyebrow as he watched the couple bicker.

"I'm just saying dear, but we'll let our unbridled lust for each other determine that," Moshi said to her. He raised a suggestive eyebrow at his wife, and she slapped his arm playfully.

"You perv," She giggled. Inuyasha turned his eyes to the young boy who was pushing his truck about on the ground. He didn't seem to be to interested in anything but his little game. Inuyasha had to smile, he was the spitting image of his father, except his eyes were a deep umber like Sara's.

"You two are very amusing," Inuyasha said to the couple. Moshi chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, we've had years of practice," Moshi replied. Sara just rolled her eyes at him, and looked to Sheridan.

"I should hope Sheridan doesn't end up a lecher like his father," Sara groused, a frown on her lips. Moshi looked at her with a hurt expression.

"I am not a lecher. I am a ladies man," He defended. Both Sara and Inuyasha laughed at that, and Moshi's cheeks turned the faintest pink.

"Honey, you just keep telling yourself that," Sara said sympathetically as she patted her husbands shoulder. Moshi only blushed further, before he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll have you know I had many girls chasing me in high school. They all adored me," He sulked. Sara smiled at him fondly, and then shook her head. Inuyasha smirked at him, before he continued his sweeping. He had been sweeping the steps when they arrived. Kagome's mother had been delighted and made them all lunch, before she had to leave to go grocery shopping. The Manning's stayed behind and kept Inuyasha company.

"Inuyasha, do you live here? Or have you just recently taken a job here," Sara asked. Inuyasha was somewhat surprised by the question but he just shrugged.

"I'm just helping out. I haven't got a job right now, and I have nothing else to do but help out here. It's either this or sit around and watch television all day. So I chose this," He replied. Sara nodded.

"It's so nice of you to help out Kagome's mother. She is a pleasant girl," Sara mused. Inuyasha nodded. He hoped Kagome could become friends with Sara, she needed a girl friend. Since he'd come to live with her the only thing she'd doe was work and take care of him. He felt guilty, and wanted nothing more then to see Kagome chatter away with some friend.

"She is very sweet. I should hope you are treating her well," Moshi said joining the conversation. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, but smirked.

"Of course I am. I would never hurt her," He replied. Moshi nodded, and Sara just smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him, I'm sure you take good care of her," Sara said. Inuyasha nodded. When the bickered it was hard for Inuyasha not to see the similarities between them and his past friends. But as he talked to them, and got to know them more, he realized that their similarities end there.

"What do you two do for a living," Inuyasha asked. Sara smiled.

"We run a restaurant together. I use to work in the kitchen with Moshi but since I can't be on my feet to much I just greet people and seat them…," She trailed off at that, and then she snapped her fingers. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner," She exclaimed.

"What," the two males asked in unison.

"Inuyasha how would you like to be a waiter at our restaurant. We are a little short handed, and you do need a job. It works out just perfect," Sara exclaimed. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not a good cook and I'm not a people person," Inuyasha said. Sara laughed and shook her head at him.

"Don't worry, you won't be cooking. And I'll tell you everything you need to know about talking to customers, it'll be fine," Sara smiled at her plan, and looked to Moshi. He smiled as well, nodding.

"Yes, that would be good. I don't see any problem with that, unless you don't want the job…," Moshi said looking back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed, he had been planning on asking Kagome for help on his problem, or even Sota. But now here was a job being practically thrown at him, and he wasn't sure if he knew how to be a waiter.

"Do I have to write things down? I mean I'm new in Japan and well I can speak it but not write it," He said. Sara's smile just widened.

"I see. That's all right, if you have a good memory just memorize the orders and tell them to Moshi. He mostly supervises in the kitchen so it will be fine," Sara assured him. Inuyasha had to smile at this.

"All right, then I'll take the job," He said. Sara clapped her hands together, like it sealed the deal.

"Great, this is wonderful. I'm so happy we could help you," She said happily. Moshi smiled beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sheridan had stopped playing with his toy then, and turned to his parents.

"I'm hungry," He pouted. Moshi laughed, and removed his arm from his wife to stand. Sara followed suit, and soon they were bidding farewell to head home for dinner.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. Now he had a job, and he could help out Kagome with groceries and what not. He wouldn't need to depend fully on her, and make her life easier. Perhaps now since he was working she could take more days off, and they could spend more time together. That idea brought a new smile to his face, and he continued his sweeping thoughtfully. He couldn't wait to tell Kagome the good news.


	12. Delightful Surprise

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She looked over at him as he sat on her bed, his smile had slipped from his face and was now replaced be a confused scowl.  
  
"Inuyasha, being a waiter is hard work. You have to deal with lot's of people and take orders and be polite. I don't think you could handle it," She said, biting her bottom lip pensively. Inuyasha just huffed, and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I could to handle it. I can be polite when I need to be," He retorted sulkily. Kagome smiled at him, and went to sit beside him.  
  
"I have no doubt that you have it in you. But Inuyasha… what if something happens and you lose your temper and do something rash. Sometimes people aren't always that nice, I don't want you to have to-". He cut her off by shaking his head.  
  
"I've dealt with cruel people my whole life. I know how to deal with it, and I won't lose my temper. I want to do this, Kagome. I want to help you pay for things and I want to get adjusted to life in this time. I don't want to depend on you forever… Kagome please, just let me do this". He looked at her with pleading golden orbs, and Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens I'm making you quit. No arguments," She told him. He nodded, and she sighed again.  
  
"All right, let's say we have some dinner".  
  
It was Inuyasha's first day on the job, and so far it was simple enough.  
  
"So how's it going?," Sara questioned as the silver haired youth came to stand beside her. He shrugged his shoulders in an offhanded way before slumping off into the kitchen.  
  
"What's the order?," Moshi asked, seeing the young man. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I'm just taking a break. My tables are all taken care of," He replied. He took a seat on a stool by the expansive wall of pots and pans, with a sigh. Moshi watched him as he tossed some vegetables in a pan.  
  
"So, everything is going all right? No one's giving you a hard time right?," He asked. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Nope, except for some teenage girls who just can't seem to stop staring at me. Their driving me nuts with all their laughing and whispering, girls are stupid," He grumbled. Moshi chuckled lightly, as he dumped the vegetables on a plate.  
  
"They probably think you're handsome, I should think a young man as yourself would relish in being ogled at by a bunch of girls," Moshi said, giving Inuyasha a slight smirk. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Not by little girls. And besides, I have Kagome to ogle at me. And she doesn't giggle uncontrollably or bat her eyes at me, like she's got something in them," He replied. Moshi laughed again, and wiped his hands on his apron, adding to the grease stain on it's front.  
  
"Well, just humor them or ignore it. I'm sure they'll be back with more friends, I have a feeling you'll be bringing in customers. Your going to be quite an attraction with the ladies," He said a hint of humor in his tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great, just as long as they don't hit on me. Then I might just 'accidentally' spill a jug of water on them".  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she laid down on her bed. Inuyasha was at work and wouldn't be home until seven o'clock, that meant she had another two hours all by herself. She sighed again and tucked her hands behind her head, staring purposely at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm so lame," She berated herself. Her thoughts were often of Inuyasha, she was constantly wishing to take things farther with him. She wanted to get married and have a family. But, he'd not spoken to her of his feelings since he came back from the feudal era. She was somewhat disappointed. He wasn't going to any lengths to show affection, and the only thing they shared was her bed, but it was so large he usually slept on one side and she the other. No contact.  
  
"I want to hug him and snuggle with him. But what if he's changed his mind?," She questioned. She rolled hers eyes at herself, and then got up from the bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a bag. It was the one from her shopping trip with Inuyasha. She hadn't even worn the dress since she got it, she was just waiting for a special occasion.  
  
She pulled the sparkling dress from the bag, and held it up against herself, brushing her fingers across it's velvety texture. She smiled imagining Inuyasha's reaction to her wearing it, funnily enough she couldn't really picture it. He'd never been one to compliment her, well at least on what she chose to wear.  
  
"I really am pathetic. Here I am dancing about my room with this dress, acting like some teenage girl. My gods, I'm so immature," She groused. She dropped the dress back in the bag before tossing it back in her closet before heading for the bathroom.  
  
"I'll take a nice long bath and try to think of something other then Inu," She told herself, with a shake of her head. There she went again, thinking about him.  
  
"I need to stop obsessing".  
  
Inuyasha slunk into the kitchen again taking another break as he wasn't needed. He was almost done for the day, and then he could go home to Kagome. She was probably sitting at home reading or something, having totally forgotten about him. Why was it that no matter where or what he was doing, the moment he sat down to clear his mind, it was her he always thought about.  
  
'Well duh. You love her you idiot,' Inuyasha mentally criticized. He reached up to scratch his head through the handkerchief tied around it, as his eyes shifted around the kitchen. It was a relatively quiet time, close to closing time with only a few scant customers remaining. He was alone in there, the stoves and burners turned off for the night, and Moshi traveling about the tables asking customers about their meals. He'd said he hated to do it, but Sara insisted it was good for business to show the customers you cared. Frankly Moshi thought it stupid, but he knew better then to argue with his wife.  
  
'I bet Miroku would be the same way, bending to Sango's every whim,' He thought with a smirk. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before he stood to go and check his tables.  
  
As he left the kitchen he was intercepted by Sara. She smiled at him cheerily.  
  
"Well, you're all done for the night. I was just looking to give you your pay and tips," Sara said to him. She handed him an envelope, that was slightly bulged.  
  
"Those young girls certainly admire you, they left a substantial tip. I'll be sure to see you again tomorrow, same time, Four o'clock. Good night Inuyasha," Sara said. Inuyasha smiled at her and bid her farewell before he slipped back into the kitchen to hang up his apron and then slip out the back entrance.  
  
"Wait till Kagome sees this," He said smugly. He pocketed the money and started to stroll down the street. The restaurant was thankfully just a little ways into town. Past the coffee shop and the market. He could find his way home and not worry about getting lost or having Kagome give him a ride.  
  
As he walked he gazed about the town, it seemed to be quieting down, most shops closing and people heading home. Inuyasha didn't mind though, the less of a crowd the better, he didn't need people to gawk at him, especially girls. He'd had enough of that at work. Inuyasha smiled at this thought, yeah he was working. He was now slowly on his way to adjusting to this time period. He could easily blend into society and then he'd be excepted and Kagome would love him even more. Then he would marry her and they'd have a family.  
  
'I'll have to talk to Sota more about this wedding thing. And find out about this engagement ring,' He thought to himself. Kagome would like to have a ring, and he was sure to get her what she wanted. He'd ask Sota that Sunday since he was going over for a visit while Kagome worked. He had officially become the stair sweeper for every Sunday. He didn't mind, it was better to be outside and free then inside lazing about. Not to mention Mrs. Higurashi was always willing to make him a delicious snack of ramen. He liked that.  
  
'I should talk to Mrs. Higurashi and ask her about this wedding thing. She'll probably know more about it then Sota,' He mused. He'd been so immersed in his thoughts he nearly walked right past the apartment building, but his thoughts ended as he caught wind of Kagome's scent. It was fresh, and lingered in the air just by the entrance. He wondered about that until he walked inside and found her waking back towards the elevator.  
  
"What are you up to?," He asked. Kagome jumped at his voice and whirled around to see him.  
  
"Gods, your scared me. I was just going to go for a little walk before I realized you'd be home soon," She told him. A little fib, she had actually been on the look out for him.  
  
"So, how was work?," She asked, smiling at him. Inuyasha returned the smile, reaching into his pocket and handing her the envelope.  
  
"I think I made out pretty well. Count it and tell me what I've got," He said to her, his voice betraying his pride. Kagome looked at the envelope and weighed it in her hand, it was pretty heavy, and she could feel the change sitting in the bottom of it.  
  
"I'll teach you how to count it, but let's get back to our room first," She said to him. Inuyasha nodded, and started forward. Kagome slipped an arm into his, giving it a squeeze. Inuyasha glanced at her, but smiled at the gesture.  
  
"So you're working now? That's wonderful," Mrs. Higurashi said. She place a bowl of ramen down in front of Inuyasha, and he looked at it dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, I can help Kagome with her bills and groceries. Plus I'm saving up to get her something special," Inuyasha said. He began on his ramen as Kagome's mother went about cleaning the kitchen. She smiled at the young man, and then looked to her son who sat watching Inuyasha with a dazed look.  
  
"I've never met anyone who could finish a bowl of steaming ramen in five seconds flat," Sota complimented as Inuyasha wiped his face. He grinned at the boy, and drank the rest of the broth from the bowl.  
  
"So, Inuyasha what's this special gift you want to get Kagome?," Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha turned to her with a big grin.  
  
"An engagement ring". 


	13. It All Comes Down To This

The kitchen fell silent as both Sota and Mrs. Higurashi stared at the hanyou. Sota blinked, before a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
"Finally!," He exclaimed, clapping Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha grinned again.  
  
"Well, now that I have a job I will be able to buy her one," He told the younger boy. Sota laughed happily before turning to look at his mother who had yet to say anything. Mrs. Higurashi brought a hand to her chest, as tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"This is wonderful," She whispered, a smiled spreading across her face. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I'm overjoyed, Kagome will be so happy," She said, she fell silent again as Sota bombarded Inuyasha with questions.  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself, she just knew Kagome would be happy. Inuyasha would be sure to make a good husband, he was devoted and couldn't love her anymore then he did.  
  
"So, where are you going to go on your honeymoon?," Sota asked giving him a wink. Inuyasha raised a questioning brow at the younger boy.  
  
"What the hell is a honeymoon?," He asked. Sota burst out laughing before he could stop himself, but Inuyasha ignored him returning to Kagome's mother. She smiled at him kindly, and slipped into the seat across from him.  
  
"I don't think you'll need to buy her an engagement ring," She told him. Inuyasha looked at her bemused and she just shook her head.  
  
"I want you to give her mine. It was my great grandmothers and it has been passed down from generation to generation. I would be so proud to see Kagome finally get to wear it," Mrs. Higurashi told him. Inuyasha smiled at this, and then he rose to his feet to follow Kagome's mother as she went to retrieve the precious ring.  
  
Sara had starry eyes as she gazed at the ring settled in a velvet case. Inuyasha had come into work that night wearing an almost gleeful grin. He had announced to them he was going to ask Kagome to marry him, and Sara had jumped for joy. Well as best as a pregnant woman could. Moshi clapped Inuyasha on the back, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"She is a lucky woman. My best wishes to you both," Moshi said. Inuyasha grinned again, he had never smiled so much before, and his cheeks were starting to hurt.  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha replied sheepishly. Sara smiled at him, and raised a hand to her flushed cheek.  
  
"Oh, I can picture it now. The day Moshi proposed to me. He had taken me to a fast food restaurant, because he had been low on cash, and then he had gotten down on his knee before me, in front of all those people, and asked me. Oh, I cried and could hardly get out the word yes. The people all applauded… It was the best day of my life," Sara reminisced. Moshi's cheeks held the faintest blush as Sara looked at him dreamily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the kitchen to get his apron.  
  
Kagome glanced across the table at her ever silent brother. He had been then one to call her that night and beg her to go to dinner, saying he had so many things he wanted to talk about. And now here she sat with her brother just glancing around the restaurant. She sighed, and glanced over to the entrance hall, where she could see Sara sitting at her little welcome booth.  
  
"Sota, why did we come here? I don't think Inuyasha will be very happy about it," She asked, finally gaining her brothers attention. He just shrugged at her.  
  
"I don't think he'll mind. He told me he looked it when there was a familiar face her could wait on," Sota replied. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this, but couldn't get out a retort as their waitress arrived. She was cute, and bubbly, with wild blonde hair and laughing green eyes.  
  
"Good Evening, My name is Sherri and I will be your server. What can I start you off with?," The girl asked merrily. She smiled at Sota, who blushed, and fumbled around with his menu.  
  
"Um, uh. I'll have a coke," He managed, blushing profusely. Kagome held back a chuckle at this and then ordered her drink as well, before sending a knowing look to Sota.  
  
"She was cute," She said in an offhanded way. Sota flushed again, and purposely turned to gaze out the window beside him. Kagome let out a small chuckle before opening her menu and gazing at the contents.  
  
"So, anyways. Why did we come here again?," She asked, not looking up from the menu. Sota glared at the top of her head, before rolling his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha works here. And he is your boyfriend, so I thought you'd like to visit him," Sota told her. Kagome snorted at this and glanced up.  
  
"What happened to all that important stuff you wanted to tell me about. Did it fall out your mouth while you were gaping at the waitress," She teased.  
  
"No. You know I was trying to be nice and do some sibling bonding and crap," He muttered bitterly. Kagome rolled her eyes, and then fixed him with a glare.  
  
"Whatever, you say," She replied. She sighed and then put a pleasant smile on her face as she continued. "So Sota, how was your day?" She asked in a perky tone. Sota winced.  
  
"Cut it out. You're acting stupid," He scolded. Kagome smiled at him again and then went back to her menu.  
  
"Geez Sota, could you be any grouchier," She smirked. Sota did the only mature thing he could think of, he stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
Inuyasha sat down with a heavy sigh. He had told Sota to bring Kagome tonight, so he could propose, but he had yet to find a second to do it. He'd been swamped with tables, and kept messing up their orders because he was so nervous about asking Kagome. He'd catch her talking with Sota, and he'd see her laugh or smile and he'd get this nauseous feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Sooo, how's it going?," Moshi asked, looking up at the tried young man. Inuyasha rubbed his temples.  
  
"It's all gone to hell," He muttered in reply. Moshi chuckled slightly, and stirred something in the pot he slaved over.  
  
"Ah yes, nervous because you fair maiden is amongst the crowd. I assure you there is nothing wrong with being nervous," Moshi told him. Inuyasha just shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, well I've never been one to get nervous, I'm just so swamped with tables I can't find one second to go and see her," He replied, which was partially true. Moshi just nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Ah, yes. It is a rather busy night. I just knew you would be good for business," He smirked. Inuyasha slumped off his chair and then was out the kitchen door before Moshi could say another thing.  
  
Kagome glanced around the crowded restaurant, she spotted Inuyasha as he carried two trays of food to a table. He held them without strain, balancing them with an ease all his own. Kagome smiled in admiration. He was always so graceful, she could only ever hope to have such ease of movement.  
  
"He's good at this job," Sota said, gaining her attention. Kagome nodded at this, and then took then last sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, I'm stuffed and tired I think it's about time to go," Kagome announced. Sota looked at her a bit startled and then jumped to his feet.  
  
"Um, I've got to pee. You pay and I'll meet you outside," He said suddenly, making a dash for the restrooms. Kagome rolled her eyes before flagging down the waitress and asking for the check.  
  
"Inuyasha!". Someone yelled to him their voice a hushed whisper. He looked around a corner and found Sota waving at him frantically. He sighed and made his way over to the frantic boy.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?," He asked gruffly. Sota scowled.  
  
"Kagome, she wants to leave. If you want to ask go now," He said forcefully. Inuyasha blinked, and then gave a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"It's not like I'm not going to see her tonight," He said casually. Sota smacked his forehead, and then gave him a irksome glare.  
  
"You're the one who planned on asking her here. Why don't you just go and do it!," Sota said rather loudly. Inuyasha sighed and scratched at one of his covered ears.  
  
"I don't want to embarrass her. Besides I don't have time to go and ask her, I'll get in trouble," He told him. Sota laughed, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please I'm sure Sara and Moshi wouldn't yell at you for proposing to Kagome. I'm sure they'd let it slid," He said. Inuyasha growled at him, and then took a haughty stance and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Whatever. I'm still going to wait. Now I don't have time for you, I've got tables to get back to".  
  
And then he was gone, disappearing once again into the kitchen. Sota scowled at the swinging door before he made his way back to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he made his way home. His pocket weighed down from his money envelope and the small velvet case holding a sparkling engagement ring. He was tired, and somewhat stressed out.  
  
'So I chickened out. There isn't any reason why I should feel stupid', He reasoned to himself. He sighed at himself. He was pathetic since when had he become such a boneless puppy.  
  
'Since I met Kagome. Since I fell in love". He almost laughed at how cliché that sounded, but it was only the truth.  
  
'I'll ask her tonight. I'm going, right after dinner,' He told himself. He smiled at his resolve, and then continued on his way.  
  
Kagome stood up fro her seat on the floor and popped her back before leaning down to pick up her bowl and Inuyasha's. He grunted a thank you at her and then continued watching the movie that was on. Kagome just sighed and went to wash up the mess in the kitchen. Inuyasha turned to her then, and opened his mouth to tell her to wait, but his voice failed him. He sighed and shook his head at his cowardice.  
  
'When she comes back, I'm asking her,' Inuyasha told himself.  
  
Kagome took her time washing the dishes, and then hung them in the drying rack before slumping back into the living room to sit on the couch. She plopped down heavily, and ran a hand through her mussed up hair. Inuyasha surprised her as he reached to the clicker and turn off the television. She watched as him carefully as he sat down beside her, and then turned to look at her.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. Kagome staring at him expectantly, and Inuyasha just observing the girl before him. He finally made eye contact, and a small genuine smile crept onto his lips. Kagome was somewhat confused by this.  
  
"I don't really know how to go about doing this…but," He sighed, and reached into his pocket. Just as he got the velvet case free though the phone rang suddenly, surprising them both. Kagome smiled at him before jumping to her feet and going to retrieve the phone from the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?". He heard her ask.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Hojo, how are you?," Kagome gasped, sounded excited. Inuyasha scowled, and slipped the velvet case back into his pocket.  
  
"I know, it has been awhile. Oh, no I wasn't doing anything important," She said. With a heavy sigh Inuyasha got up from his seat to go into the kitchen and sit on a stool by the table there. Kagome was sitting opposite him, a smile on her face as she giggled at something Hojo said over the phone.  
  
"No. Well, I'm not working next Sunday. No, well you could come over. Yes, of course," Kagome continued, laughing and 'uhuh-ing' , for at least another twenty minutes. Finally she seemed to be ending the conversation.  
  
"Yes, well I look forward to seeing you as well. Yeah, I'm glad you called too. Okay, bye then". She hung up the cordless phone, and held it in her hand, giving a contented sigh. She smiled at Inuyasha, who had tapping his claws on the table.  
  
"Who was that?," He inquired. Kagome shrugged, dropping down off her seat and heading back to the living room.  
  
"Just an old school friend," She replied over her shoulder. Inuyasha scowled and then followed her.  
  
"So, what's all this about next Sunday?," He asked. Kagome laughed, and took a seat on the couch placing the phone on her lap, Inuyasha sat beside her.  
  
"He's coming over for a visit. I'm sure you'll like him, he's very kind," She replied. Inuyasha growled at this, and sent her a glare.  
  
"Hobo's a he," He ground out. Kagome frowned at him.  
  
"Yes. Hojo, is a guy," She replied. Inuyasha just sighed before he glared off at the wall. There was silence again, and then Inuyasha finally turned back to Kagome.  
  
"I was trying to ask you something before we got interrupted," He said, giving her a serious look. Kagome nodded, and he met her eyes again.  
  
"I was going to ask you at work, but I never found the time…," He started to reach into his pocket again, and grasped the velvet box firmly in one hand pulling it free. Kagome watched him, an air of confusion and annoyance hanging about her. Inuyasha sighed as he held the small box hidden in between his two large hands. Kagome looked at his hands, and then back at him meeting his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I could have ever become the person I am now, if it hadn't been for you. Kagome, you truly are the kindest and most caring person I've ever crossed paths with," He told her. Kagome smiled at this, and he sighed, suddenly feeling more nervous at her attention.  
  
"That's so Inuyasha," She cooed, causing him to blush. He pushed aside his anxiety before slipping off the couch to kneel. Kagome gave him a curious look, and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, when of course, the phone rang. Again. Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha let out a furious growl.  
  
"Hello?," She inquired.  
  
"Oh. Yes, sir. Well, I hadn't any knowledge of who the case was going to... No, I didn't think I was in charge of it, I've already got two cases I'm working on…well, no….. Mr. Tenchao I can't take on another case… No, I'm already under pressure from the two I have". Kagome sighed as she listened to her boss. He carried on for five minutes, and Kagome's brow knitted together with frustration.  
  
"No, I will not take another case. I haven't the time or the resources for this type either… No, I don't care," She replied heatedly. "No, is my final answer Mr. Tenchao…Goodnight".  
  
Kagome gave a loud sigh dropping the phone back into her lap, before rubbing her temples. Inuyasha gave her patient look, before clearing his throat to gain her attention.  
  
"What Inuyasha," She asked, glancing at him. Her mouth fell slightly open as he held out a small velvet box to her.  
  
"What's this?," She asked, taking it from him. He sighed.  
  
"I was going to get you one of your own, but your mother insisted I give you this one," He replied. Kagome looked at him curiously, before slowly opening the box.  
  
Kagome gasped, and let a hand flutter to her mouth as she stared at the ring inside. It was white gold, a shining diamond held in the center of it by engraved clasps. She knew what is was, and it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started. She looked up at him, and he grinned at her. "Kagome, you've taught me so much, and showed me what it's like to be excepted. I would be the luckiest hanyou to ever live, if you would say yes… Please, will you marry me?".  
  
Kagome looked back to the ring in it's case, and then back to the man kneeling before her. She felt a tear slowly slip down one cheek, as she closed her eyes.  
  
'Dreams do come true'.

_Author's Note: Okay, sorry for going without an upadte for so long, but I've been busy. Anywayz, I'm not to sure if I'm ending this here, so you readers out there are going to have to wait a while. I'd love some feed back, and some ideas from people. I'm lacking inspiration, so please read and enjoy, but don't forget to review! Please, please,please review. I'd really like to know if there are peole out there who'd like this story to continue! So Please Review!!_


	14. Smiles And Friendly Gestures

Certainly anyone with half a mind could understand why Kagome was nervous. Anyone who knew Inuyasha would be nervous for the poor soul who was unintentionally flirting with his fiancé, his Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha watched with a heavy glare as Kagome stood outside talking with a tall young man. His hair was a fair brown, and his face handsome, yet somewhat plain. Inuyasha let out a growl when the man yet again touched Kagome's arm, and smiled at her in a sickeningly polite manner.  
  
"Calm down, or you'll pop a blood vessel," Sota berated the hanyou. Inuyasha didn't turn away from the window he was gazing out of as he snapped at the boy.  
  
"He keeps fucking touching her. She's mine, he can't do that," He growled, his eye twitching in his annoyance. He had promised Kagome time alone with the guy, she had told him he was nothing but a friend to her. But to him, it looked as though this man wanted more then that from her.  
  
Kagome laughed as Hojo told her a funny story about his roommate's misadventures, her eyes ever so often trailing to the kitchen window where she could see Inuyasha watching them. She sighed inwardly, and turning back to Hojo. He was positively clueless of the hanyou who gave him death glares through the window. She was glad for that though, Inuyasha was better to be farthest away from Hojo, who knows what he might do if he goes into a jealous rage.  
  
"Kagome?," Hojo asked. Kagome blinked, and focused her gaze back on the man before her. He looked at her questioningly, before giving her a kind smile.  
  
"Sorry Hojo, what were you saying?," She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. You seem somewhat distracted, is there something on your mind?," He asked her, reaching up to touch her arm gently. Kagome smiled at him, and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm just a bit of a space case today. Perhaps I should try going to bed earlier," She lied. Hojo nodded, and then she watched as his brown eyes traveled around the shrine, and then to the tree that they stood under. Kagome was watching the branches above them as they swayed, a peaceful and content look upon her face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kagome?," Hojo asked, noticing her strange behavior. Kagome's eyes slid back open to give him a sweet look, and Hojo got the feeling she was somewhere else.  
  
"This tree… it's as ancient as the legends my Grandfather told. I miss him, but I moved on. Hojo, I think I ought to tell you that…," She paused for a moment, her gaze sliding back to the branches, and then to a spot on the trunk. Kagome wrapped her arms across her chest, hugging herself, as a small affectionate smile slid onto her lips.  
  
"I've met someone. I guess I really wasn't serious when I said I wanted time alone," She announced. Hojo nodded, and gave a small sigh.  
  
"I'm glad you found someone," Hojo said. Kagome laughed a little, and her cheerful gaze met Hojo's, and he couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
"I am too. I might not have realized it when I was telling you how I wanted time alone, but really I was so desperate for company I was in denial…And then, Inuyasha came back," She sighed, and hugged her arms closer to herself again.  
  
"Inuyasha… he had always meant a lot to me. I had missed him for so long, and then he showed up one day, and I realized how much I cared for him. I'm sorry if I ever unintentionally lead you on. I didn't mean to," She told him, meeting his gaze with her own. Hojo saw the way her eyes danced with an apology and something else, and he couldn't help but smile back. Before she knew it Hojo had pulled her into a friendly hug, and she smiled to herself returning the gesture.  
  
"You were always special to me. I was so clueless back in Junior high and High school, but now that I think about it, you always seemed to be taken with someone else. Kagome, I'm just glad-,".  
  
He stopped and pulled back from her his eyes watching something behind her, they widened slightly, and she turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Oh, dammit," She cursed seeing the seething hanyou approaching them. He looked extremely ticked, and before she could stop it he was beside her pulling her roughly against his chest, a growl reverberating from his throat.  
  
"Keep your fucking hands off her!," Inuyasha all but shouted. Hojo took a step back, as his eyes traveled between the two.  
  
"Um, Kagome?," He questioned, looking frightful. Kagome shook her head, and smiled apologetically, pushing against Inuyasha's grip.  
  
"Don't worry about him Hojo. Inuyasha's just a big jealous baby," She said, a teasing tone to her voice. Inuyasha turned his gaze to her, and he saw the warning in her eyes, and he backed off, just a little.  
  
"Oh, I. Well, uh," Hojo stumbled, staring at the pair. Inuyasha glared at him, and then huffed, turning his nose in the air. Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics, and took a step closer to Hojo, giving him an encouraging look.  
  
"Hojo… I suppose I should introduce you to Inuyasha," She told him. She gestured to the white haired half demon, whom was dressed in his modern clothes, with his favorite red baseball cap sitting backwards on his head.  
  
"Inuyasha is my fiancé, Inuyasha this is Hojo. We went to Junior High school together, as well as High School," She said, trying to make small talk between the pair. Inuyasha still looked a little hostile, and Hojo seemed to be slowly calming.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha," Hojo said. When he held out his hand, Inuyasha just snorted at it, and returned to glaring at the sky. Kagome chuckled lightly, and turned a humor filled gaze to Hojo.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he has no manners at all," She said. Hojo smiled at this, noticing the blush that had so subtly made it's way onto her cheeks.  
  
"So, how long have you been engaged?," Hojo asked. Kagome smiled at this, and looked down at her right hand, the glittering diamond of her engagement ring twinkling in the sunlight.  
  
"Since last week. I don't know when we'll be having a wedding, hopefully soon. Would you come?," Kagome asked, looking up at him hopefully. Hojo nodded.  
  
"Of course. I'd be happy too," He replied. Kagome smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick hug before pulling back again. Inuyasha had turned to watch them now, his eyes narrowing and hands flexing at his sides as she did this. Hojo swallowed nervously, but then cast that aside as Kagome reached out to grabbed hold of the man's hand. The rage and suspicion quickly died from his golden eyes, and was replaced by affection.  
  
"I should probably be going. Please, don't fall out of touch. I'd really enjoy to attend your wedding," Hojo said. He turned to smile kindly at Inuyasha. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and I should hope you treat her well. Kagome deserves the very best".  
  
Inuyasha growled at the man, but Hojo paid no mind as he waved and took his leave. As he disappeared down the steps Kagome turned back to the scowling hanyou, and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Did I tell you how much I love you this morning?," She asked him. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise before a grin spread across his lips, and he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss.  
  
"No. But you can now," He said, his smiled turning smug. Kagome leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha".  
  
"I love you too, now let's go get some lunch," The hanyou replied. Kagome laughed, and slapped his arm playfully before they started back to the shrine. 


	15. Water, Water, Everywhere

"It's hard to believe you're engaged. I haven't even met this guy yet," Shirley said. The older woman let a pout show on her cherry red lips as she examined onceagain the ring on Kagome's finger. 

"I'll bring him in sometime. Maybe you'll meet him at our annual business party, or at our wedding. I'm going to invite you," Kagome said with a smile. Shirley laughed at this, and let Kagome have back her hand.

"You had better, Girl. I'm looking forward to that. Have you set a date yet?" Shirley asked, tugged at a stray curl with her red polished nails. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"No, but I think I'd like to do it in the summer. A nice warm day, and maybe at a beach, I'd love to have the ceremony at a beach," She replied with a dreamy gaze. Shirley laughed at this, and shook her head as she made her way to the door.

"That'd be nice. Well, I got to go do some work. See you later," She called, and then she was gone, leaving Kagome to daydream by herself.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. He was working the day shift at work, and he was bored out of his mind.

"What are you doing just sitting around again?" Moshi asked. Inuyasha sat up quickly from his seat at an empty table. He glanced around to see if there were any customers, but noticed none.

"There ain't anyone here for me to wait on," He replied. Moshi shrugged his shoulders and looked to where Sara was perched on her stool by the entrance.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok so we don't normally get many people during the day. I say we should just keep it closed until supper rush, but Sara insists that we need to be open so people can have to option of dropping in," Moshi said. He cast another wary glance at his wife and took a seat opposite the sliver haired man.

"So, how goes it in the world of the engaged?" Moshi asked. Inuyasha gave a careless shrug, his golden eyes drifting back out the window he'd been staring out.

"Everything's the same. She goes to work I go to work. We eat dinner together; we talk, and then go to bed. Being engaged isn't any different," He replied casually. Moshi chuckled at this, and gave a shake of his head.

"Well, what'd you expect? On going parties, and lovemaking, I'll tell you, just wait until she gets pregnant, then you'll have yourself some changes," Moshi told him. Inuyasha paled at this and looked up at the older man. Moshi chuckled again as he balked.

"No need to worry. I'm sure you have awhile before you worry about that," He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then leaned his head on his hand.

"I wouldn't mind having a kid, but I think it'd be hard for Kagome. At least it would be now," Inuyasha said. Moshi's eyes widened at this, and before he could stop it a snicker crept cross his lips. Inuyasha turned to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked haughtily. Moshi hid a smirk behind his hand as he shook his head.

"Nothing. I just can't picture you being a father. You just… seem, so…" Moshi trailed off as he thought of a word, all the while Inuyasha growled at him menacingly.

"I seem so what?!," He asked with a growl. Moshi tried best at a clam face, but a smile tugged at his lips as he pictured Inuyasha running around after mini replica of himself.

"You seem so young," Moshi finally spit out. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied. Moshi coughed, covering up his laughter as he stood to go back to the kitchen.

"Well, I'll just leave you to yourself then," He said, turning and quickly taking his leave. Inuyasha scowled at his retreating back before he went back to the window.

'I'd be a good father. I know it,' He thought with a smug smile.

"Kagome, I honestly can't believe you". Kagome sighed and looked at her hands that rested in her lap. Across the table from her, her mother watched her with a happy smile.

"What's so wrong with wanting to have a small wedding? I don't want anything extravagant, just a little ceremony with close family and friend's. It'll be best, for both myself and Inuyasha," Kagome told her with a sigh. Mrs. Higurashi just chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine, I was just making sure that's what you wanted. I can understand, I know Inuyasha will probably not want the need to wear a baseball cap on his wedding day," She replied. Kagome look up at her mother with a smile.

"Our close friend's now don't know he's a hanyou, so they'll find out at the wedding. I'm hoping there won't be pandemonium. Inuyasha doesn't deserve that," She sighed. Her mother smiled and nodded, her eyes drifting to the clock behind her daughter's head.

"Well, Sota should be home soon. Then you two can head out to lunch and visit Inuyasha. I'll get started on finding you a wedding dress shop, since you're far too busy with work to look for one," Her mother replied, a proud smile on her lips. Kagome smiled back, and then turned at the sound of the front door opening. A moment later Sota walked in with a bored sigh.

"Hello," He greeted them. Kagome bit back a laugh at his pathetic greeting, and got up to give him a hug.

"Let's go out to lunch. I'm sure Inuyasha is bored out of his mind at work and would like some visitor's," She told him, with a laugh.

Inuyasha sighed again and twirled a knife with his fingers. Not one person, not even one had yet to come in. He glanced over at Moshi who was taking a light nap from his seat in the corner, and had been for the past hour. Inuyasha was expecting Kagome to stop by soon, then he could wake up Moshi and have him make her something to eat. His eyes glazed over as his thoughts drifted onto the future. He could picture himself and Kagome sitting under the Goshinboku tree as they watch their son or daughter running around the shrines grounds. He smiled at the thought, but soon was snapped from his daydream as a he heard someone shout in pain. His eyes snapped to rest on Sara who was clutching her expanded belly, her face contorted in pain, then a moment later the sound of water hitting the floor.

"What was that, what's wrong?" He asked quickly getting to his feet. Sara stood from her seat and looked up from her drenched skirt with panicked eyes.

"That would be my water breaking, get Moshi, the baby's coming".

_**Author's Note**: I know it's a cliff hanger and you haven't had an update in like, forever, but I promise not to be so long with the next chapter. Enjoy and pleasereview!_


	16. Nervous Nillie's And Flying Pigs

_**Author's Note**: Now see didn't I promise not to be as long with the this chapter. Now don't go breathing down my back because I've hit another nitch in the story and I'm going to wiat a little while until I have a few more chapters. Don't cry, I haven't forgotten the story, just enjoy and please review!_

He had never thought he would be this nervous in his life time, his palms were wet with sweat and his eyes wide and alert. He glanced at the clock above the nurse's station and then at the dark haired man beside him. His face was calm and his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. 

"How are you not nervous?" The hanyou asked anxiously. Moshi opened his indigo eyes to look at his younger friend.

"I am, I just don't show it. Why are you so nervous, it isn't your wife who's giving birth?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at his silver haired friend. Inuyasha shrugged and glanced at the clock again.

"Because, this is what it'll be like when Kagome has a baby. I didn't think it'd be like this," He said, his tone wavering with his worry. Moshi laughed at him, and shook his head.

"It'll be worse, Sara's having an emergency c-section, so I can't be in there. Normally the husband is allowed in, it'll be worse for you then, because you'll have to deal with her temper and screams. I'd bring ear plugs," He told him with a laugh. Inuyasha looked at him a bit worried before he took a deep breath.

'Kagome's temper, and her screams… I don't know if I'll make it,' He thought with a shudder.

Kagome and Sota stood outside the small restaurant with puzzled looks. It was dark and the sign on the door read closed, and yet they had know for a fact it was open because otherwise Inuyasha wouldn't have been needed to work. Kagome let out a sigh and turned back to her brother who was leaning into the large window's trying to peer inside.

"Okay, so they aren't here. So where is Inuyasha, if he isn't working?" She asked, her voice confused and miffed at the same time. Sota looked to his sister and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe something happened and they went somewhere, maybe we should go home and wait for a call or something?" He said. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and then started walking down the street, opposite the direction of her car. Sota stood there a moment before he ran to catch up with her.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked. Kagome smiled at him and pointed to the small café ahead of them.

"I'm going to get myself something to eat, I still want to have lunch with you, so let's go," She told him. Sota quirked an eyebrow at her before he gave a shrug of his shoulders and followed her into the café.

"Oh how wonderful for them," Mrs. Higurashi said into the phone. On the other end Inuyasha was explaining to her where he was and why, he had called to tell Kagome, but learned she had already left.

"So, it's a baby girl, that's wonderful. I'll be sure to let Kagome know where you are when she gets back. Tell them congratulations for me, bye-bye then". Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone with a smile and then went back to her chores.

Kagome sipped her coffee as Sota was wolfing down his bagel sandwich, barely taking breaths between his bites. Kagome gave him a peculiar look, before shaking her head.

"You're a pig you know," She told him. Sota just shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed.

"I was hungry," He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and then glanced out the window to look at the restaurant that was just visible down the street.

"Where could they have gone?," She wondered aloud. Sota followed her gaze, and then looked back to her.

"Maybe they were abducted by aliens," He said vaguely. Kagome snorted and glance at him.

"Well, it could happen," He retorted at her look. Kagome laughed again before stealing a chip from his plate.

"Okay, Sota. When pigs fly".

Inuyasha stood next to Moshi as he gazed into the nursery through the large glass window. Moshi had his hand spread out across the glass as he made faces and cooed at the small baby in the first row. The child was donned in pink blankets and baby cap, her little blue eyes focusing on the man with dark hair.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Moshi complimented. Inuyasha just nodded instead of replying, they had been there for the past hour, and Inuyasha was getting bored while Moshi admired his daughter.

"So you said for the tenth time," He grumbled under his breath. Moshi ignored him, in favor of smiling at his baby daughter again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wandered down the hall to sit once again in the waiting room. He was bored and his only ride back to the shrine was plastered to the window of the nursery.

"Bored, bored, bored," He said to himself. To his right a small girl was watching him with curious green eyes. She was around the age of six or seven, her hair tied up in cute pigtails and her small mouth hanging slightly ajar as she stared at him. She giggled as he continued to mutter about his boredom and came to stand in front of him.

"Why are you bored?," She asked, her head cocked to the side. Inuyasha looked at her, and sighed.

"Because I have nothing to do," He replied tiredly. The girl giggled again, and then hopped into the seat beside him.

"What's your name?," She asked. Inuyasha cast her a dull look before answering.

"Inuyasha," He grunted. She grinned at him and bounced in her seat.

"My name is Delia," She told him. Inuyasha nodded, and looked again at the clock. The girl beside him had stopped bouncing and was staring listlessly at his face again, her small nose scrunched up as she scrutinized him.

"You have pretty eyes… they look like my puppies," She told him. Inuyasha glanced at her again, and she smiled widely showing off a grin with a missing tooth.

"And your hair is like snow, did you know that it's white?," She asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course, I'm not blind," He told her. The girl laughed too, and then reached out to pull on the necklace around his neck. He looked down and smiled at the prayer beads.

"Your necklace is ugly though, it's got animal teeth on it. Did you kill the animal?," The girl questioned. Inuyasha sighed and pulled it from her grasp.

"No, I bought them form a dentist," He told her. She smiled again at this and sat back in her seat to watch him again.

"Why are you here?," He asked her after a while, deciding that he could fight off boredom by starting a conversation. She looked over at the nurse station and then back at him.

"My brother is getting his arm fixed, he fell out of a tree," She replied. Inuyasha nodded.

"Why are you here?," She asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"My friend had a baby," He replied. The girl squealed happily and he looked at her again. Her green eyes danced with mirth, as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"Really? Is the baby cute?" She asked excitedly, her blonde pigtails bobbing as she bounced.

"Yes, very," He replied. The girl giggled and then sat back in her seat again. Her short legs were swinging back and forth as she looked around merely. Inuyasha watched her for a minute before he sighed again. His eyes glanced at the clock and then back to the door, where he jumped in surprise.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, giving Kagome an accusing look. She laughed at him and shook her head.

"Not long, so how is Sara?" She asked walking in. Beside him Delia watched Kagome with dancing eyes.

"Hi, my name is Delia, what's yours?" She questioned, blurting out her question in her excitement/. Kagome smiled at the young girl and took a seat on the other side of Inuyasha, her hand reaching for his.

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you," She replied. Delia smiled, and looked at their adjoined hands.

"Are you two in love?," She asked. The couple blushed and Kagome gave the girl a happy smile.

"Yes, very much," She replied. Delia smiled back.

"Are you going to have babies together too?".

They both blushed a deep shade of red at that question and turned to look into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled at him shyly, and Inuyasha turned to look at the small girl who's eyes held a knowing gleam.

"Yeah, eventually".


	17. Who's A Brat?

They had to close down the restaurant for a month or so, since Moshi was needed to stay home and watch over Sheridan while Sara took care of the newest addition to their family. Inuyasha didn't mind since it meant he could spend his time helping Kagome's mother with the shrine. He walked there everyday after Kagome went to work, and he'd sweep the steps and then man the shrine gift shop. It wasn't all that exciting but at least he got outside, and ever so often Moshi would bring Sheridan over and they'd get to talk. The only problem was Mrs. Higurashi and her constant questions about the wedding. She'd rush up to him and ask him questions about what suit he wants, what color should the table clothes be and what gifts they should hand out at the reception. He didn't understand half the babble so he'd just nodded or say random colors. It seemed to work.

"Are you sure you want a red tuxedo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha sighed and glance up at her from his lunch of Ramen.

"Yes, why not? It's my favorite color," He told her. She nodded excepting this answer and then jotting something down in the notebook before her. She let her eyes roam over the list again, before she smiled.

"I know it's Kagome's choice, but what color wedding dress would you like for her?" She asked. Inuyasha wiped his mouth and thought about this. Black looked good on her, and blue, but so did red and pink… well actually Kagome looked good in everything.

"She looks good in every color. So I wouldn't be able to choose," He replied finally. Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily and reached across the pick up his empty bowl.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," She said. Inuyasha looked at her a bit confused before shrugging his shoulders and getting up from his seat.

"I think I'll go sweep the steps again. Thanks for lunch Mrs. Higurashi," He told her.

"Please, call me Mom. It's only right since soon you'll be my son in law," She told him with a small laugh. Inuyasha smiled at that.

"Thanks… Mom".

Kagome cooed again at the small child bundled up in Sara's arms. She had stopped by before she went to pick up Inuyasha, she just couldn't resist the temptation to see the baby again. She was too adorable.

"Could I hold her, please Sara?" Kagome begged. Sara laughed and nodded handing over the small bundle. Kagome smiled happily taking her gently.

"I hope my children are this adorable. I'm almost excited to have one, but I'm scared too," Kagome said with a sigh. The little girl in her arms looked up at her with deep azure eyes like her fathers, a small gurgle escaping her tiny frame. Kagome laughed, and reached up to tuck the blanket under her chin.

"You are a little young to be thinking about kids. But I can understand your excitement, but it's a lot of hard work and half the time while your pregnant you swear you'll never have kids again. But the end result is always worth it. You're still young so you have plenty of time to think about kids," Sara told her. Kagome nodded.

"I couldn't imagine Inuyasha being a father. Though I have a feeling he'll be really good at it. His childhood was bad, so I think he'll try his hardest for his kid's to have a better one then his," Kagome sighed, as she took a seat beside Sara.

"That's too bad for him. But that just means he'll have a good sense of what his kids need from his experiences. I might have known him for only a short time but I can see he has a good heart". Kagome laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, under that gruff exterior in a little fluffy puppy who just wants to be loved," She laughed. Sara chuckled as well, and shook her head.

"Well, that's one way of looking at it," She said. Kagome smiled at her, and they both laughed at Inuyasha's expense.

"You're obsessed," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome shifted her eyes to look up at him as her head rested against his shoulder, and laughed.

"I am not, I'm just telling you how cute she is. You have to agree, she's too adorable," Kagome scolded. Inuyasha smiled to himself, and then looked down at her with a somewhat conceded look.

"Our children will be much cuter," He told her. Kagome blushed, and then sat up to smile at him.

"So you really want to have kids?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Of course. Just so long as they don't end up being brats like Shippo," He grumbled. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Shippo was not a brat, you two just didn't get along because you were both to immature. I swear you were such a child," She laughed. Inuyasha pouted at her and folded his arms across his chest, glaring off at the television.

"I was not. And even if I was it was always Shippo who started it". Kagome snorted at this and rolled her eyes at him. She leaned back against his her head falling against his chest and she listened to the steady thrum of his heart. Inuyasha smiled happily and unraveled his arms wrapping one across her back and the other resting on the armrest.

"Whatever. You're still all the more loveable," She told him. Inuyasha chuckled lightly, pulling her a little bit closer.

"Yeah, you bet I am". 


	18. Wedding Bell Blues

_Author's Note:_ _It's been a long time, and it'll be a long time until the next chapter too. Sorry about this but I've got no inspiration for this story, and it's taking me a while to find some. Until then, please be patient. Thank you so much, and please enjoy this chapter._

The months had seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, the wedding was only a day and a half away. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be excited, or worried. Kagome seemed to be a little distracted her mind constantly jumping from one thing to the next, and Inuyasha didn't like seeing her so flustered and the fact she was always too busy to pay him any attention.

"Sit down, just for two minutes with me". It was more of a command then a request, and Kagome looked at him with a frown. She had just hung up from the phone, her mother had called to tell her that the list for the flowers had just arrived, but her bouquet of white roses and cherry blossoms was missing from it.

"Not now, I have to call the flower shop, they forgot my bouquet," She told him. Inuyasha scowled and sat forward on the couch to rest his forearms against his knees.

"Who cares about the stupid, b-bracket, or whatever. I want you to just sit down for two seconds and relax," Inuyasha said to her, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Kagome sighed, and lightly pulled away, heading for the kitchen.

"It's called a bouquet, and I care about it".

Inuyasha let out a sigh and got up from his seat, he slumped down the hall and into the spare room that had been meant for him. As he sat down on the bed his gaze found it's way to Tetsusaiga where it was still hung on the wall. He had given up his old life to come to this time, and he treasured every moment he had with Kagome. He wished he could just get her to relax and forget about the whole wedding. It wasn't just about the flowers or the dress, and what or who was coming; it was a whole lot more then that. It was the one thing he had always dreamed of having, a dream that no sacred jewel could have granted. He finally found a place in the world, and it was with Kagome. She had never judged him, not as a human, not as a demon, and as not someone caught between, to her he was just Inuyasha. He was happy, and content with living and he just wanted to sit back with the one person who had changed his life forever, and enjoy a quiet moment, but she was too consumed with everything around her to just appreciate what they had.

Inuyasha reached up and rubbed at his eyes, he was tired and feeling rather lonely. His ears twitched atop his head as he found himself listening for Kagome. She was one the phone again, this time with the limo service. He let out a sigh and fell back on the bed, resting his arms under his head.

"Stupid," He grumbled out loud. He sighed letting his eyes fall shut. He felt weak and tired, and he knew that it was because the new moon was only a night away. Kagome had been planning for this. The wedding was going to take place at night, the ceremony, and vows taking place just after the sun rose, and his transformation. It was a nice idea; he was just worried about the other people's reactions.

Kagome looked back into the mirror once again, and adjusted the front of her dress. The design was based loosely on the traditional Japanese wedding dress, though not as heavy or constricting. It was white, and wrapped around her like a yukata, and it was tied at her waist with a shimmering red sash, the top of the dress designed to hang just off her shoulders. There was a small garden of flower clips holding up her hair. A few tendrils of midnight black had fallen loose and now hung around her face, framing it elegantly.

"You look so beautiful". Kagome glanced past her own reflection, to her mothers, who stood behind her.

"Thanks, Mama," She said. She sighed glancing at the clock, it was only an hour until the two separate limos, for her and Inuyasha would arrive to bring them to the beach just a little ways outside of town. She thought now how beautiful the wedding would be, Inuyasha's transformation of course would come as a surprise to many, but she only invited her closest friends, and family. She knew her grandmother and father from her father's side would be there, as well as her father's younger sister, who was in her late thirties. Her mother was an only child, and both her parents, were now dead. Hojo, as well as her other three friends from junior high and high school were coming. And of course Moshi, Sara, Sheridan, and the new baby were all coming. The wedding was going to be very small, and short, just their vows and that was it, nothing special.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha, is he still getting ready?" Kagome asked, turning to smile at her mother.

"Yes, he was a little disappointed when he found out his tuxedo wasn't red, just his shirt underneath. But I believe he's all set," Mama Higurashi replied. Kagome sighed again, and nodded. She bit her bottom lip pensively and reached up to fiddle with the sacred jewel that still hung around her neck. It seemed to shimmer and glow with positive energy, Kagome liked to think it was a good omen.

Sota watched the irate hanyou, now turned human as he paced back and forth across the small expanse of his bedroom. Inuyasha though looking quite handsome in his tuxedo, his short black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, wore a face of worry and concern. Sota gave a withering sigh, causing Inuyasha to look at him.

"What?" The black haired hanyou snapped. Sota laughed lightly, and glanced at the alarm clock sitting beside him on his night table.

"We'll be brother-in-laws in less then an hour, I think that's pretty cool," Sota said. Inuyasha snorted, and shook his head.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Kagome's family accepts me and doesn't run away screaming after the ceremony," He grumbled.

"I don't think they will. My mom always told me that my father was a fanatic for ancient Japanese stories, all those tales of demons and magic, that's why he and my grandpa always got along so good," Sota said.

"Keh, that doesn't matter those were the stories, they'll be faced with the real thing tonight, or rather at dawn," Inuyasha corrected himself. Sota shrugged nonchalantly and then jumped to his feet.

"It doesn't matter, you have Kagome and Mom, and me. It doesn't matter about anything else, right?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at the boy with surprise, a small smile of appreciation creeping across his face.

"Right"


	19. United At Sunrise

"You look worried?" Sota observed. Kagome glanced at him, as she reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. A moment of silence passed between them and the whispers of the guests voices drifted toward them with the breeze. The tent that hovered over their head ruffled and Kagome glanced again at her brother.

"I'm fine," She told him. Sota half smiled, as a sigh passed her lips.

"You know Inuyasha was worried too" Kagome cocked her head in question. "Yeah, he's scared everyone's going to run screaming when the sun comes up."

"I knew it I-," Sota stopped her, holding up a hand.

"I'm gonna just tell you what I said to him," He continued. "As long as you have each other, what does it matter if anyone else accepts this marriage. You'll be happy as long as you're together. Besides you have Mom, and me"

Kagome laughed lightly, her lips twitching into a smile as she reached for her brothers hand. He flushed slightly as she gave it a squeeze and grinned at him.

"You're right, thanks Sota for your words of wisdom"

The small moment they had shared quickly ended as their mother shuffled into the little tent, her eyes, cheery and already brimming with tears. She rushed over to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her giving her a squeeze.

"You look beautiful," She whispered in her ear. Kagome laughed as her mother pulled back to place a warm hand on her cheek. "Really, I'm so proud of you"

"Mama-,"

"Shush, just except my words. Now I'm heading down the aisle first, then Sota is walking you to the altar," Her mother said. She smiled and went to give Sota a hug.

They had asked an old friend of their Grandfather's to witness the vows. He was a monk, and an avid follower of ancient history, just like their grandfather. Kagome's mother had insisted upon it, knowing that he would be the best person to witness the vows. The ceremony was just a simple reading of vows on a small beach, just before sunrise. The only witnesses were their few trusted guests, all close to the family, or part of the family. The monk was only there to make things legal, but he hardly had any role besides that.

"Now you two, let me look at you," Their mother continued, stepping back to gaze at them. She wiped at her stray tears and smiled brilliantly.

"Perfect, just wonderful. I can't believe how much both of you have grown," She sniffled, and Kagome reached out to pat her mother's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Mama, it's okay. Now go on, the ceremony-," Her mother nodded and took one last moment to hug them both, whispering her praise before she turned and left the tent.

"She's gonna cry the whole time, isn't she?" Sota asked. Kagome smiled, as she reached for her bouquet of white roses that rested on a small gray stand.

"Yeah, but it's okay, because they're happy tears" Sota chuckled at that and then Kagome grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her own. Sota pushed open the tent flap, and they stepped into the open.

The salty breeze assaulted her senses the small confines of the tent had kept them at bay. But she reveled in it, taking a deep breath, before her eyes found their way down the aisle, to rest on the man that held her heart. She felt a smile grace her lips at the sight, his face was slack in awe, his lips slightly parted in an oblivious way. She winked at him and he snapped to attention, closing his mouth, a shy smirk quirked the corner of his mouth. The wind blew past them again, and the make shift lighting shook from there posts on the wooden poles, the candles hidden inside the lanterns shuddering then calming to a neat flicker. Kagome tightened her hold on Sota's arm as they started down the bamboo aisle, which had been her mothers idea, so that her dress wouldn't drag too much in the sand, and be ruined. The ruffle of her dress was lost against the sound of evening waves, the calm of the beach setting her guests at ease.

Sota glanced up at his sister, as her hand trembled against his arm, her knuckles turning a pale white with their tight grasp. He reached up with his free hand, to grasp her fingers, offering them a small squeeze. Kagome glanced at him, her grip falling lax as she smiled. They came to a pause at the small wooden archway that was decorated by white roses, the old monk nodding to them. Sota gave Kagome's hand one more squeeze as her pulled her arm from his and left her side to stand beside his mothers. The old monk looked between the couple before them, both of them gazing into the others eyes, the world becoming oblivious to them. He cleared his throat, startling them from their revery, before he continued in a serene tone.

"These two before you have come today to join together in marriage, I am here only as a witness for they have both wished to speak their own vows to testify their love and commitment," He glanced back at the pair, his eyes resting on Kagome, before he nodded for her to begin. Kagome smiled, her fingers clenching around the stems of her flowers, her gaze finding Inuyasha's. She found strength in those violet deeps and took a cleansing breath before starting.

"Who would have ever thought we would end up here, to be truthful I had, had my doubts. If I think back to the first time we met, I can say that if I had been able to see the future I would have denied what it showed. It's funny how much we disliked each other, hated even, in the beginning, and now look, here we are standing under the stars about to begin a new chapter of our lives together."

"But I don't think we could have found this peace with each other, if it hadn't been for our journey here. That long journey we took to find ourselves and our real feelings. I must admit we took the long road, up hills, and through swamps. But here we are none the less. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Inuyasha, I am so glad I stumbled across you all those years ago. There were those times when I had thought it could have all just been a dream, and sometimes it was a nightmare, but still I can't help but wish to do it over again and again. You really are my whole life, and I'm looking forward to every moment we spend together after this. Because I love you so much, and want nothing more then to have you as my family, my world."

Kagome heard her mother sniffle, and she blinked her eyes against the tears she felt behind her lids. Inuyasha was watching her with those eyes of his, and he reached forward to place his hands around hers, their warmth making her blink once more. He didn't speak for a moment or two, his gaze on her own, until he let out an inaudible sigh. The sun was just rising, the light creeping across the sea water, and edging across the sand to them. He didn't speak as he felt the change stir in his blood. Inuyasha watched the reflection of his face in her eyes, his hair changing from dark to light. His ears shifted from the sides of his head to the top, elongating and taking the form of a canine's. There was a collective gasp from the guests, as his eyes twitched that sound sounding loud in his sensitive ears. His now golden eyes narrowed slightly at the strong scent of fear permeating the sea air around them, but he didn't let his gaze fall from Kagome's calming brown.

"Kagome," He started quietly, his attention split between Kagome and the tension that was building. He was trying hard not to pay attention. The word's Sota had offered him repeating in his head. He nearly growled at the sound of someone standing quickly, their chair collapsing to the ground with a muted thud, and the swishing sound of footsteps through sand.

"Go on Inuyasha, let us hear what you have to say,' Mrs. Higurashi encouraged. Inuyasha looked over at her, and smiled at his soon to be mother-in-law. She returned it, then glared out at the few people there, giving them a look to keep in their seats. She turned back to Inuyasha giving him a firm nod of her head and he looked back to Kagome, missing the hurt glimmer in

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she gazed at the empty seat of her own father-in-law.

"Trusting people, whether human or demon, was never something I was good at. And I never did fully trust anyone, until I'd gotten to know you. It was strange, this feeling I always got around you, this security that I had never felt with anyone. In more ways then I'd like to admit you've saved me. You've always shown faith in me and trust, and have always been able to forgive me for all the things I've done to you, or said to hurt you. You were the one who brought me back from the brink of losing control. You've always been the person who came back to pick me up after a hard fall, or offer me the comfort I never deserved."

"When you left me, those few years ago I died. I was dead to everyone, even our closest friends couldn't drag me out of my slump. It was only you who made me feel alive, made me laugh or smile, and I know why. It's because you accept me. You don't care if I'm human or demon, or caught in-between. You only see me as me, and nothing more. You've always accepted every part of me, good, bad, or annoying. And I love you so much that not even five hundred years time, not even a thousand, could keep me from being with you. And I just hope that whatever years we have together, are always the best and that's all that I can ask for. All I want, is to spend my life with you."

Inuyasha smiled fondly, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, his thumb moving across her cheek to wipe away the black trails her tears had left, after falling unnoticed. Kagome bit her lip to keep from sobbing, leaning into his warmth, her lips quirked in a benign smile. The monk smiled at the pair, and cleared his throat again. He held out his hand to them, in his wrinkled palm were two silver wedding bands. Inuyasha and Kagome accepted them, taking turns placing their rings on each other, before they turned back to the monk, who smiled.

"And so the legends hold true, even in this time. Never would I have thought to be a witness to the joining of a human and a demon, and I am honored to do so. You may now kiss the bride."

Kagome laughed and lunged forward her arms wrapping around Inuyasha's neck as she captured his lips with hers. Inuyasha couldn't suppress the grin that tugged at his mouth as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her back.

To the side Kagome's mother was fully crying now, her sobs and sniffles silent as she tugged Sota to her side, squeezing him tightly around the shoulders. Sota for his part rolled his eyes, his mind already on the reception, and the wedding cake.

Author's Note: The long awaited chapter nineteen, hopefully twenty will be out sooner rather then later, we'll see though, I've got finals coming up, so I'll have to consider my options and time restrictions. But hopefully this will satisfy some people, the long awaited wedding scene, hopefully its not too disappionting. Anways, read, enjoy, and please please please, review!


	20. Morning Reception

Kagome's mother was circling them with her digital camera, trying to get a picture from every angle as they stood with their fingers intertwined over the blade of the knife, poised to cut the first piece of their small, but beautiful wedding cake that was made up of large pancakes and whipped cream topped with strawberries, since it was the morning. Sota was standing off to the side with the other guests his arms folded across his chest, one hand resting on his forearm as he tapped his fingers impatiently. He was hungry and that cake was just too tempting.

"Enough already Mom, people are starving here," He grumbled finally. Everyone chuckled as his mother gave a small pout and let them go ahead. The guests had all settled down after Kagome had introduced them individually to Inuyasha. Some were still weary, like her grandmother, and some just accepted him, trusting in Kagome's judgement of character.

The knife slid through the cake, as they cut two small pieces. Kagome's mother rushed forward to take the knife from them and then they picked out the pieces, cupping them in their hands. Kagome smiled mischievously and then smashed her piece into Inuyasha's unsuspecting mouth, most of the whipped cream smearing across his lips, cheeks and chin, instead of going into his mouth. Inuyasha blinked, one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance, Kagome laughed at him.

"That wasn't very nice," He said. Kagome licked at her fingers, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," She said, laughing again. Inuyasha growled playfully and then grabbed her hand tugging her close and giving her a big kiss, making sure to get whipped cream on her face. Kagome laughed and batted him away.

"Good cake" Inuyasha chuckled. Sota grumbled at them and went to his mother taking the knife then cutting a piece for himself, also stealing a strawberry or two. Kagome rolled her eyes, before she took the knife from him and started cutting pieces for the other guests. As she did this Inuyasha brushed a finger down her cheek leaving a trail in the cream, then he licked his finger clean. Kagome's mother clucked her tongue at him, and waved a cloth napkin in his face until he took it. He smiled at her then wiped his face, and gave it to Kagome so she could wipe her own.

"You two are just darling," A feminine voice cooed. Kagome looked up at her aunt, and smiled a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Auntie Joan," Kagome replied. The woman winked at her, resting her gaze on Inuyasha. "You are a lucky man, Kagome is the best girl out there".

"That I already know," Inuyasha replied. Joan laughed and patted his arm, winking once more at him before leaving to find a seat with her cake in hand. Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha, a tilted smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you're getting along so well with everyone," She said. Inuyasha shrugged and reached for her hand.

"It's because you're here, and I don't want to disappoint you. Besides, their my family now, so I have to get along with them". Kagome laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe, but I come to recall a time when you and your brother tried to kill each other, every time you crossed paths"

"Yeah well you try to get along with that ass" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome snorted and tugged Inuyasha to the little table that had been set up under the Goshinboku tree, just for them.

The reception didn't last too long, mostly everyone but Kagome's friends retired early. Her aunt and Grandmother were staying in the house with them, so Kagome and her friends, Sota, and Inuyasha stayed outside. Kagome's friends chattered with her, while Hojo and Inuyasha talked a little ways from them they seemed to get along pretty good, which was surprising. Kagome was watching her new husband as Eri went on about her latest boy toy. Hojo was talking animatedly about something, and Inuyasha and Sota, every once in a while had to dodge a flailing hand. She laughed quietly as Hojo nearly missed Sota's nose.

"Kagome, if you're not going to pay attention, maybe I shouldn't even bother" Kagome bit her lip, turning her eyes back to Eri, who smirked at her.

"What's that look for?" She asked huffily. The three girls laughed, and Yuka reached to pat Kagome's knee.

"You're a total goner"


	21. A Short Walk Home

Kagome and Inuyasha finally bid everyone goodbye as they decided to walk back to Kagome's apartment, hand in hand. Inuyasha seemed distracted with something and Kagome couldn't help but notice his wandering eyes taking in the buildings and the small deep breaths he'd take after passing an outcrop of trees or grass. Kagome looked away guiltily her eyes looking up instead at the sky that was absent of stars through the haze of the city.

"Do you-," Kagome stopped when Inuyasha glanced at her, his eyes betraying a longing she hadn't realized was there.

"You miss the feudal era," She stated blatantly. Inuyasha looked away.

"No" denial was thick in his voice.

"Lair" Inuyasha cast her a sideways glance raising an eyebrow. Kagome squeezed his hand, letting out a sigh.

"You take a deep breath every time we pass a tree or anything natural. I know how much you hate this city smell, and the cars and the noises. You miss the freedom of the feudal era and I bet you're missing our friends..."

"Kagome-," He stopped when she smiled at him.

"For our honey moon, lets go back. I want to.We'll go back just for a little while. Alright?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped, tugging her to pause beside him.

"We are going to come back here right? Just a visit, no tricks like you trying to give up your life here to make me happy" Kagome smiled at him, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Of course not" Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, before sighing and starting down the street again. Kagome smiled to herself, reaching up absently to touch the sacred jewel at her throat. It shimmered with her happy mood, and she let out a breath letting that sensation fill her soul.

Authors note: I know this is incredibly short, but I've hit writers block again now that I've come so close to the end. Hopefully this will satisy some people until I find my inspiration again! Please review and enjoy!


	22. Back To The Past

They landed with a thump on the bottom of the well, and right away they knew they were back in the feudal era, because of the morning sun that beamed down on them. Inuyasha jumped right out from the bottom and landed softly on the grass outside the well. Kagome slid from his grip and looked around, blinking in the bright gleam of the sun. She smiled and turned around to Inuyasha.

"It hasn't changed," Kagome commented. Inuyasha snorted.

"It has, you just can't tell," He told her. Kagome rolled her eyes and started off toward the direction the village was. Inuyasha followed behind her, a smile still on his face.

Kagome started to notice the changes as she walked, the trail she had so often used to get to and from the well had overgrown from lack of use. The village had grown also, so the forest wasn't as long and wildered, a patch or so showed up where there was a hut and small garden farm. Kagome saw it as fine, because that was what progress did. She hadn't been there for six years or so; she wasn't surprised by the changes.

"Where are Sango and Miroku, they have a house, right?" Kagome asked, turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but not here. After Kaede passed on, they went back to Sango's village and started to rebuild it. They're living there now," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded.

"I feel bad, I never got to say good-bye to Kaede," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha caught up to her and gripped her hand.

"She went peacefully, so you shouldn't be sad. Come on climb on my back, we can reach the demon slayers village in less than a day if I carry you," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha squatted so she could climb on.

As Inuyasha carried her, Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. It had been a long time since she had been here, and she felt so at ease with Inuyasha carrying her. It was like they were off again on the search for jewel fragments, except she now had the whole jewel hanging from her neck and Naraku was dead.

"You're too quiet,' Inuyasha commented. Kagome sighed and slipped her arms further around his shoulders.

"I'm just thinking," She replied. Inuyasha sighed.

"You thinking, never leads to something good".

"Hey, watch it," Kagome growled. Inuyasha snorted, and Kagome smiled.

"I wasn't thinking about bad things, just about the past. I can't help it, I mean it has been such a long time since I've been back".

"Yeah, I know. If you're worried about Miroku and Sango being mad at you for leaving, don't. They missed you and were mad at me for driving you away. There wasn't any hard feelings when you left," Inuyasha reassured her.

"Right, but what about Shippo, he was too young to understand why I left," She said sadly. Inuyasha sighed and came to a sudden halt. He let her down and turned to look at her gripping her shoulders.

"That kid hated me for at least two years after you left, he knew you would have stayed if I hadn't been so stupid and not realized my feelings. Shippo loves you like a mother and he wouldn't ever think badly of you. I don't want you to worry anymore," He told her, pulling her close. He stepped back and gazed into her eyes, his golden ones intense.

"Right, it was my idea to come back anyway," She said. She bit her bottom lip, like she always had when she was worried. Inuyasha smiled and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss.

"Just relax, this is our honeymoon after all, you're suppose to enjoy it".

When they got closer to the demon slayer village, Kagome vied for them to walk the rest of the way. Inuyasha didn't argue, because Kagome seemed to relax as they walked. She had her arms wrapped around one of his, and ever so often she'd let her head drift to his shoulder and she'd let out a small sigh.

"This is it," Inuyasha said as the came to the rebuilt wall. The large log door was closed, and there wasn't anyone sitting up in the watchtower.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home," Kagome said, glancing around. She didn't see any sign of life, and she looked over at Inuyasha, biting her lip once again.

"Stop that, they're here, I can hear them," He told her. Kagome sighed and relaxed a little.

"Should we yell or something then, to show we're here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and stepped back a little.

"HEY, Anyone listening come open the door," Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome winced at the sound, and covered her ears, when he started to yell again.

"HEY, Miroku, Sango open up" He continued. He stopped when he heard two arguing voices approaching the doors on the other side. He knew those voices and smiled.

"They're coming," He told Kagome. The large doors started to shift then, and slowly they opened kicking up the dirt and dust as they did.

"I knew it was you". Miroku smiled at the red clad half-demon, when the dust settled. His eyes seemed to mist a little, and that's when he noticed Kagome and he let out a small shout.

"Ah, Kagome… is it really you?" He exclaimed. He didn't give Kagome time to respond before he rushed forward to envelop her in a big hug. Kagome let out a startled gasp, but quickly wrapped her arms around his back, and let a small sob escape her. When he pulled away she realized he wasn't wearing his old purple monk clothes, but instead a regular kimono almost the same indigo as his eyes.

"You aren't a monk any longer?" Kagome asked. Miroku chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I married Sango and gave up my monk hood," He told her. Kagome smiled, and wiped away her tears.

"Where is Sango?" She asked, glancing at the large doors. Instead of seeing Sango though, she caught sight of an orange head of hair and the face of a surprised looking Shippo. He had grown; of course he was ten or eleven now, but still a little short for his age.

"Shippo?" Her voice quivered as she said his name. Shippo smiled grandly and charged forward, jumping at her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his head in her stomach.

"Kagome," He wailed the sound muffled. His wide green eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up at her. Kagome felt so overwhelmed she slid to her knees, and cuddled Shippo a little closer, holding his head against her shoulder, her finger sliding through the orange end of his ponytail.

"You're so big,' She breathed. Shippo pulled back and looked into her eyes, a pout on his lips.

"I missed you so much… I didn't think you were ever coming back. I was so sad," He sniffled. Kagome cupped his face in her hands and let out a quivering breath.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," Kagome wiped his shining cheeks and pulled him close again, telling him again and again that she was sorry. Inuyasha watched from a short distance, looking a little uneasy at Kagome's tears.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?" Inuyasha pulled his eyes away from Kagome and smiled wistfully at his old friend.

"Kagome wanted to come back, we're kind of on our honeymoon," He said. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Honeymoon?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like a vacation for after you get married," Inuyasha replied. It took a moment as this information sink in, but the moment it did Miroku's face lit with a wide grin.

"Well congratulations, you've finally become a man," Miroku chuckled.

"What are you on about, I've always been a man!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly. Miroku rolled his eyes and took a step to pat the half-demon's shoulder.

"You'll understand what I mean sooner or later," He mumbled. Inuyasha yanked away from him and folded his arms across his chest, grumbling a curse and what sounded like lecher beneath his breath. Kagome and Shippo had settled down and were now walking toward them, hand in hand.

"Are you really only going to stay for one week?" Shippo asked. Kagome glanced down at him and smiled gently.

"We'll see, but even if I leave I promise I'll come back to visit," Kagome told him. Shippo nodded a little despondent, but didn't protest.

"Well let's head inside, I'm sure Sango will be excited to see you," Miroku said. He led them in, Inuyasha taking up the rear, glaring sourly at Shippo's orange head.


	23. Reunited With Old Friends

Sango was sitting outside a large hut in a woven chair. Her pregnant belly was bulging slightly under her kimono, and she looked half asleep. Beside her was a young boy with deep umber hair; he was dangling a string for Kilala to play with, who was darting back and forth trying to catch it.

"Haku, it's getting late, you should go get ready for bed". The boy looked up after Miroku had spoken, his big blue eyes blinking.

"But the sun's not all the way down yet, can't I stay up a little bit longer," He pleaded, his lower lip jutting out as he spoke. Miroku shook his head and looked over at Shippo.

"Come on," Shippo said leaving Kagome's side, and starting toward the boy. He jumped up to the boy and took his hand to lead him inside.

"Your son, I'm guessing," Kagome said, watching Shippo and the boy disappear. Miroku smiled proudly.

"Yes, he's precious, though I wish Shippo hadn't taught him how to pout," He said. Kagome smiled, and turned to see Sango. She was stirring slightly, and Miroku stepped up to the porch and touched her shoulder.

"Sango, someone's come to visit us," He said quietly. Sango's eyes slid open and she reached up to rub the sleep from them.

"W-who is it?" She asked stifling a yawn. Miroku nodded toward the edge of the porch, where Kagome stood awkwardly. Sango's eyes widened and she blinked getting to her feet.

"Kagome?" Kagome smiled at her friend and stepped up to the porch, so Sango didn't need to move any further. Sango smiled grandly and leaned down to give her a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Sango whispered. Kagome laughed, returning the embrace.

"Same here, I can't believe you married Miroku" Sango laughed at that and pulled back, glancing at the said man behind her.

"I know, sometimes I can't believe it either"

Inuyasha gazed up at the sleek sliver of moon in the sky, it was only a few days until his and Kagome's honeymoon was over. Kagome was inside Sango's hut sitting beside the fire, exchanging stories with the demon slayer, and cuddling with Shippo. He didn't mind so much, he knew that she had missed them and they her, but he almost felt a little betrayed by her, ditching him on the first night of their honeymoon.

"Sango is so happy to see her again, I've worried about her not having a friend to talk to" Inuyasha looked up at the voice, spotting the figure of Miroku standing in the light of the door. Inuyasha smiled nodding.

"You seem distracted, are you having doubts about coming back here?"

"Of course not, and like I said it was Kagome's choice, not mine," Inuyasha replied. Miroku nodded, walking to take a seat beside the hanyou, leaning back on his palms.

"Are you really going to stay in her time? Is that what you want?" Miroku glanced sideways, and he half smiled when Inuyasha didn't meet his gaze.

"I love Kagome, I will go where she does and I'll be happy as long as we are together… Her time isn't so bad. I've got a job, and so does she, there are a lot of cool things there that isn't here. Though I will miss the forests and clean air of the feudal era, I think I can enjoy the modern times too".

"I see" Inuyasha glanced at the former monk, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all you have to say?" Miroku chuckled.

"It isn't my right to judge your choice, I'm only asking you to make sure you are happy. You are my friend, and I want what's best for you" Inuyasha snorted, and shook his head, looking back to the sky.

"… Thanks, for worrying"


	24. A Breath Of Fresh Air

The light breeze lifted her hair from her neck, closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of fresh air. Her lips tucked up into a smile as the air filled her lungs and then rushed out. Everything was so clean. So wild and living, even the air had a new freshness. Kagome realized now why she had loved to feudal era so much.

"Kagome?" She cracked open one eye to see the little bob of an orange ponytail waving in the wind. Shippo bounced up to the deck, sitting beside her, his small hands clasped in his lap.

"Yes Shippo?" He looked up at her, his big green eyes shining.

"Why did you leave?" For a moment Kagome remained quite, her head tilting back as she gazed at the sky.

"Because I didn't belong, because if I had stayed my heart would have broken," She said quietly.

"Because Inuyasha made you sad? Right?" Kagome glanced at him, and patted her lap with one hand. He shuffled close, and she tugged him into her lap, balancing him on her knees.

"Inuyasha didn't make me leave, I choose to" She told him. "I use to regret leaving, all the time, and I've missed you all, so much. But, I'm happy too, because we've all managed to have happy lives. Miroku and Sango and you, all moved on. And so did I"

"Inuyasha didn't, he was sad for a really long time. After I stopped hating him I felt sorry for him, but he brought you back. So I'm happy" Shippo said with a grin. Kagome chuckled, giving him a quick hug and peck on the forehead.

"So am I"

Sango stood, her back stiff from sitting. She could hear Miroku outside talking to Haku about herbs. She smiled at that and shuffled to the window to watch them as they went through the garden picking weeds. Miroku pointed something out, and Haku told him what it was. She leaned against the window, eyes traveling over the large yard. She came to a stop when she saw the flicker of red as Inuyasha landed by the long row of graves. He looked somber, standing over them, in one hand he had a few white flowers, the other was clenched around the hilt of his sword.

He crouched and dropped the flowers atop the last grave, Kohaku's grave. He sat still, his gaze drifting along the graves, then coming to rest again on the before him. Sango sighed and brushed her fingers over her stomach. Inuyasha had blamed himself for her brothers death, but she knew that nothing could have saved him. She felt sorry now, for the way they had treated him the months after Kagome first left. Shippo had stopped talking to him for nearly two years, and she and Miroku left him to dwell in Kaede's village after Naraku was defeated. They had abandoned him, in favor of starting their family. Miroku would visit him often, but Sango had never felt it in herself to see the hanyou.

Sango sighed and shook her head, turning away from the scene. Guilt weighed heavy on her heart, but for now she could ignore it, since Kagome was back, and Inuyasha had brought her to them.

"Sango?" Kagome entered the hut with a large smile, Shippo clasping one of her hands.

"Yes?"

"Shippo and I are going to pick some flowers, would you like to come?" The girl asked. Sango laughed and shook her head.

"I'd love to but Miroku would be mad with me if I push myself to much. I am close to eight months now," Sango told her. Kagome nodded, and smiled down at Shippo.

"We'll just have to bring lots back for her, won't we Shippo?" The little fox smiled nodding vigorously.

"Well, that's settled. If you see Inuyasha, could you tell him where I went?"

"Of course, go have fun," Sango said. Kagome nodded, and then she and Shippo left. Sango turned back to the window, spotting Inuyasha again. He was standing, his nose in the air. Most likely he'd caught wind of Kagome, and would follow her and Shippo out to the field nearby.

"Well, I suppose a nap would be good. Then I'll start lunch"


	25. The Clouds Roll By

A rush of air escaped from his lips as Inuyasha continued to watch the patterns in the clouds from his spot in the grass. His arms were folded beneath his head, his ears were flickering about catching the giggles and shuffling of the grass as Kagome and Shippo played a game of tag. He closed his eyes again, and tried to ignore the thump echoing through the ground as Kagome ran over to him. Her shadow fell across his head, turning the deep orange he could see through his eyelids to black. He lifted one lid to gaze up at his wife's smiling face, as she hovered over him.

"What?" He asked gruffly. Kagome giggled and lifted one hand from her knees to brush the bangs from her eyes.

"Come play tag Inuyasha, please. It's not that fun with just the two of us, besides Shippo runs to fast and I always end up 'it'" She pouted. Inuyasha scoffed and closed his eye again.

"Your always 'it' because _you_ can't run fast enough," He told her. Kagome bonked him on the nose, letting out a huff.

"You're so mean. I hope you aren't this lazy when we have children of our own, because I don't want to be the little housewife with no life, because my crummy hubby won't watch the kids now and then"

Inuyasha looked up at her as she continued to rant at him, his eyes shining with mischief and happiness at her small confession. He'd known that Kagome had wanted children, but he had never actually thought of it, until just now. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her into his lap. She let out a surprised yelp, then fell silent. Her cheeks flamed under the scrutiny of his molten gaze.

"I will be the best father you've ever seen, to all ten of our children," Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked wide eyes at him, before a wide grin settled on her pink lips.

"Ten? Don't you think that's a lot... You're starting to sound like Miroku"

"Keh, I'm not nearly as lecherous. But for now we can think about one, maybe two. Both boys," Inuyasha continued. Kagome laughed again, and thumped him on the chest.

"I want a little girl, and you can't tell me that you don't either," She teased. Inuyasha smirked before he leaned in close, bringing his lips centimeters from her own.

"Of course, I just hope she doesn't turn out to be a hopeless klutz, like you" He leaned forward to press his lips against hers as she sputtered at his insult. His lips quirked up further as he deepened the kiss. Kagome whimpered against him.

"EW! Gross, go find a hut!" The shrill shriek from Shippo had them both jumping apart, their cheeks flaming. Kagome quickly jumped up from his lap, to shoot him a scathing look before apologizing to Shippo, and telling him they needed to get back for lunch.

Inuyasha chuckled, and merrily leaned back on his arms, to watch the sky again. The clouds rolled past, and each one he could help but think looked like Kagome, with a round, pregnant tummy.


	26. Do I Stay Or Do I Go

The week had seemed to fly by and Kagome found that she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be Sunday, and they'd have to leave behind their friends again, to return to the well and her time. Shippo whimpered against her tummy where he lay between her and Inuyasha. Kagome patted his orange head, glancing up at the ceiling once more.

She loved it here, in this time, where everything was simple and beautiful. Nothing would make her happier then to stay here longer, but she wasn't sure if she could leave her family behind. She had made a life for herself in the modern era, but now with Inuyasha by her side, was it really still where she wanted to be.

'I want Inuyasha to be happy, and I know he'd be happiest here,' Kagome let out a sigh at that thought, her gaze shifting to find Inuyasha. He was sound asleep, something Kagome knew he never use to allow himself. He was calm here, with his friends surrounding him, where he could carry his sword around and not be questioned, where people knew of demons and legends.

Kagome shifted, and got to her feet slowly, careful not to jar Shippo, or Inuyasha. She needed some air to clear her head.

The night air swirled with a cool breath that tugged at Kagome's senses and had her lips tucking upward into a smile. She sat down against the log wall surrounding the small village. Her eyes were trained on the house she had just vacated.

"This is where Inuyasha belongs, and where I want to belong" She said aloud. Her gaze went to the sky, were the stars shone clearly in the pitch of the night sky. In the city she could never see the stars this clearly, not even from the park. The modern era's skies were to polluted to let the stars shine through.

'If I make a wish though, I don't know if the jewel will grant it the way I want it too. I'm not from here, so would the jewel send me back home after I make a wish?'

Kagome sighed, she wouldn't know the answer to that question until she did make a wish, which was why she was so hesitant. Though if she lived in this era with the jewel she'd constantly be putting her friends and Inuyasha in danger. It was a double edged sword, and Kagome just couldn't find a way to grasp it.

"You shouldn't sneak out by yourself" Inuyasha's voice startled her from her thoughts and she jerked her head to look at him, her heart hammering against her chest.

"I couldn't sleep," She said after calming a bit. Inuyasha sighed, taking a seat beside her. Kagome let her head fall onto his shoulder, snuggling a bit closer to his warmth.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked.

"To much on my mind. I want to stay here for longer, but-," She paused, closing her eyes.

"But what? We can stay another day, or two if you want. Maybe another week," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, I want to but I only took one week from work"

"Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah?" Kagome shifted, her arms wrapping around his as she dug her fingers into the soft fabric of his haori sleeve.

"Do you want to stay here? Would you like to live here with Miroku and Sango?" INuyasha glanced at her an eyebrow lifting in question.

"You know I would, but I already told you that I will live in your time with you. It's where you belong" He told her. Kagome smiled at him sitting up, her hands still tangled in his sleeve.

"But you belong here, where you don't have to hide your demon heritage. Where there are forests for you to run through and clean air for you to breath. I want you to be happy, that's the most important thing"

"Well, if your happy I'm happy, that makes things easier. Doesn't it?"

Kagome laughed, cupping his face in her hands, her cool fingers stroking his cheeks. She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back to smile again.

"I'm happy here, so will you stay with me?"

"That's a stupid question" Kagome laughed again.

"Just answer it"

"Keh, of course I'll stay with you"


	27. The End Or Maybe Just A Beginning

Kagome gave her two weeks notice at work, the same day Inuyasha went down to find Moshi at the restaurant and tell him he couldn't work any longer. They told everyone they were moving, friends and coworkers. Kagome and Inuyasha packed up her apartment. They couldn't take the furniture. Kagome's belongings were moved back into her old room, where her mother was going to set up Kagome's queen size mattress for when they visited. Which Mrs. Higurashi made them promise to do.

Kagome looked once again threw her bag, making sure she had the essentials. Shampoo, soap and such other things, like underwear and toothbrushes. She got some things like that for her friends. Inuyasha had a bag all for himself packed mostly of ramen. Kagome also had a bag of sweets for Shippo and Haku, she'd have to hide them somewhere so they'd last longer.

"Are you almost ready?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome closed her bag and zippered it shut, smiling up at her husband.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go say our goodbyes and then we can head to our new home" She said. Inuyasha nodded, he grabbed her bag, pulling it over one shoulder as they left her room.

Kagome and her mother hugged each other tightly as they stood beside the well. Sota was waiting anxiously to be next. Inuyasha ruffled his hair, and shook his head at him. Sota laughed, as Kagome came to hug him, giving him a messy kiss on the cheek. He grimaced and whipped it away, then returned a weak smile.

"Don't forget to visit, and be safe. Make sure you eat right," Mrs. Higurashi said, as she shuffled forward to give Inuyasha a quick hug as well.

"We will Mama, don't worry. I'll take pictures to so you can see our house and our friend's growing family. You won't believe how big Shippo got," Kagome cooed. Her mother nodded, her eyes shining.

"I love you both, now hurry up we don't want you to waste away the day," She said. Kagome smiled, gave her another hug before she and Inuyasha perched on the well's edge, readying to jump. They gave one last wave and goodbye, before they jumped into the well. The soft light of the magic swirled around them, Kagome let out a laugh, her hand finding Inuyasha's.

"Things are finally falling into place, don't you think?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glanced at her, and snorted.

"Yeah, I guess. But this is just the beginning you know"

"Yup, and what a wonderful beginning it is"


End file.
